


Freedom at Last/终获自由

by UnknownX



Series: 授权翻译/本香 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, M/M, Magic, Mention of abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, mention of rape, slave AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 101,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: 授权翻译。自由，是比自己的生命更重要的存在吗？这个问题一直困扰着本，因为如果他被允许交易这两者的话，那他一定会用自己的生命换取自由。他是一个奴隶，准确地说，是一个存在意义仅仅只是“使别人欢愉”的奴隶，一条项链确保了他的顺从，因为只要他的主人愿意，项链就可以随时爆炸。本坚信，就算他们拥有了他的肉体，也永远拥有不了他的灵魂。然而，当他再一次被出售后，他的新主人，却令他长久以来的坚定信仰产生了深深的动摇……
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky
Series: 授权翻译/本香 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188689
Kudos: 6





	1. Sold again/再次被出售

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/gifts).
  * A translation of [freedom at last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574205) by [Arzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani). 



> 原题：Freedom at last  
>  作者：Arzani  
>  来源：Archive of Our Own  
>  地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5574205  
>  译者：@未知物X（https://flashoftheblade.lofter.com/）  
>  这篇文……可能是迄今为止AO3上本香文里最长的，将近6w词，11章，翻成中文肯定得10w+了，更可怕的是，它是个坑！译者目测文章进度还没过半。而作者太太目前正在愉悦地开着别圈的新坑连载（……  
>  为什么要翻这篇文呢？其实只是心血来潮。某天译者和亲友瞎jb聊天，谈到这篇文  
>  我：让我看看作者太太多久没冒泡了  
>  亲友：……太太还会回来么  
>  我：我看悬。啊在线做法太太哪天能往坑底填铲土……woc  
>  （点进太太归档，看到太太在某外网大爆cp辛勤耕耘，更新贼勤快）  
>  （译者是此外网大爆cp的原作粉，且不吃此cp）  
>  我：新仇旧恨，气血攻心.gif  
>  亲友：……怎么这么惨。姐妹去太太评论里催下更吧  
>  我：我哪有这个胆.jpg 要么我要个授权把这篇翻了吧，顺便还能练练英文。说不定太太看见有人喜欢这文，一开心，就回来更了呢（做啥梦呢  
>  于是脑子一热就去要授权了。万万没想到几小时之后就收到了太太回复。啊太太是天使！……这不就只能硬着头皮翻了嘛！  
>  ……扯远了。说回这篇文，这篇是奴隶AU，本是奴隶。虽然太太没打tag但译者觉得也有灵魂伴侣AU和魔法AU的要素。为什么说是魔法AU而不是西幻AU呢，因为这文并不是中古背景，设定还微妙地有点原著向，比如香依然是四皇……  
>  关于预警，有虐待要素和非自愿性行为要素。毕竟是奴隶AU嘛，大家都懂的。触雷的话就不要往下看了233  
>  译者非常喜欢这篇文的文风，感情细腻缠绵，剧情也跌宕起伏（是我完全搞不来的那种！）。这篇里本香的cp模式还蛮独特的，是没那么硬汉的本，和同样没那么坚强的香。不常规，但我可以（  
>  说起来tag其实应该标本香本的，AO3上斜线不代表攻受嘛，并且这篇里这俩人的人设……（亲友：他俩思维方式都挺受的。我：有一说一，确实）但Arzani太太别的本香产出还是挺明显能看出来是本攻香受。所以暂且先标着本香，如果后续逆了……我再改回来（你  
>  译者和亲友英文水平都挺半吊子的，这也是我们第一次搞英翻，肯定会有很多翻得不到位的地方。所以……欢迎各种捉虫和建议(:3)  
>  译者不知道会不会有人看这篇翻译，如果有的话，建议收藏合集，因为这篇文真的太长了，我手速又特别慢（。大概只能保证最迟周更吧。  
>  大致这样。以下正文。

外面很热。并不像盛夏那般炎热，但气温还是很高。阿鲁巴拿的夏天让人难以忍受，太阳灼伤人们的皮肤，使植物枯萎，大家都渴望能下场小雨。然而宽阔的别墅里却不同，那里永远凉爽宜人。喷泉的轻柔飞溅声从内院传来，一个有着花白胡子、佝偻身躯的老人仰躺在沙发床上。他的眼睛呈乳白色，显而易见，正是这场疾病夺去了他的大部分视力。  
  
本像往常一样，悄无声息地走进房间，手里拿着托盘，里面满满地摆着茶和饼干。他赤裸的胸前戴着一条沉重的金制项链，上面镶嵌着的红宝石像是在不断提醒着每个人，这个人什么都不是。他只是一件物品，一件可以被上层人士购买、使用、销售的物品而已。  
  
他把托盘托在手臂上，盘里的玻璃杯叮当作响。老人转过身来，试图看清来者——这很难了，现在他几乎什么都看不到。  
  
“本，是你吗？”他问道，声音沙哑而低沉。他活不了多久了，可能在完全失明前，他就会先一步死掉。本并不关心这些。死神夺去他现任主人的生命后，他也不可能继续呆在这所房子里。  
  
“是的主人，是我。”他开口道，声音一如既往地波澜不惊。他的声音，他的眼睛，他的表情，他的立场，他整个人，无一不显露着对周遭事物的漠不关心。有人评价他相当傲慢，也有人说这很有胆识。但对本来说，这只是他为了让自己不完全失去自我而不得不选择的唯一方式而已，即使他并不确定自己到底还算不算是个人。  
  
他走近他的主人，将托盘放到沙发前的小桌上，在桌前跪下。本拿起一只玻璃杯，把它放在主人手中。他知道老人没法靠自己拿起它，因为他几乎什么都看不到了。  
  
本轻柔而坚定地张开老人干枯的手指，让它们紧紧抓住玻璃杯壁。在他起身离开之前，他得把饼干也摆好。  
  
“等一下，先别走。”他的主人说。本停下动作，转身面对着那个人，尽管他并不需要同对方讲话。曾经有一段时间，老人喜欢用眼睛视奸他，好像他的目光能剥去本的衣服似的，但这是几个月前的事了。现在的他已经办不到了。  
  
“是的，主人。”本答应着，表示他还在这儿。为什么，为什么他从来没有尝试过逃跑？手指抚过脖颈上的红宝石，他皱起了眉头。他当然清楚。因为他还珍惜着自己，在逃离的瞬间，宝石会释放能量，爆炸，带走本的生命，到了那时，一片黑暗混沌中，死亡将会是唯一的存在。  
  
自由比自己的生命更重要么？没有谁能给他答案。但他会一直等下去，直到那个能清楚回答他的人出现。  
  
老人坐起身，轻拍着身旁的坐垫。“过来。”他开口道，本乖乖地过去，他理应听从主人每一个要求。他有权强迫本，如果奴隶胆敢拒绝，那主宰之戒就该派上用场了——那枚小小的、金色的，戴在老人左手中指上的戒指。  
  
“我老了，本，真的很老了。你服侍我服侍得很到位，看起来永远光彩照人，永远彬彬有礼。不过，你知道的，我已经快不行了。对不起，我不该耽误你的时间。但我会出高价，确保你能有个好归宿。对，没错，你会有一个很棒的新家，我会给我的孙子孙女们足够的钱，让他们……”  
  
声音断断续续地减弱了。本看得出，他的主人很为这个想法兴奋。一个人总是能够得到他想要拥有的东西。如果得不到，他也可以用金钱交换。去告诉这种人“奴隶从来都不曾有过家”……这种事情是完全没有意义的。  
  
一个人需要自由，之后他才可能有个家，而本并不自由。他见过的建筑物、城市和国家比大多数人有生之年所见过的都要多得多。但尽管如此，他心中仍然一片虚无。他不曾拥有自由，所以他觉得，没有必要纠正老人。像他主人这样的人是永远不会理解本的，并且他也从来听不进别人讲话。  
  
作为一个唯一用途就是“令别人欢愉”的奴隶*，本知道，他的主人为了买下他，是花了不少钱的。他们被标上最高价格出售，如果足够出名的话，买家甚至会为了争夺最好的奴隶而大打出手。  
  
本就是其中之一。他有着完美的身材，主人通常会命令他每周训练，以保持体态；他身上没有疤痕，至少没有明显的可见疤痕；他有着雪花石膏般的皮肤和颇具异域风情的脸，这张脸上的神秘和优雅，足以让人见之发狂。他知道如何让男人和女人都感到愉悦，他能够随意完成其他任务，比如各种服务，这受到女士们的高度赞赏**。  
  
人们觊觎他，渴望他，更多的则是，“使用”他。这就是他被买卖的目的。  
  
本不会告诉那些贵族和妇人，他实际上可以做更多的事。他知道如何管理金钱，知道如何经营企业。那些事情，主人们不需要知道。他们花钱，只是为了让他取悦他们。不多一分，也不少一分。  
  
“是的，主人。”本简短地回答道。他又能说些什么，做些什么呢？他唯有继续忍受，祈求下一个买下他的人能对他足够好。并不是所有给自己买奴隶的贵族和妇人都能对奴隶们友善相待。  
  
然而，作为一个欢愉奴隶，酷刑大多是精神层面上的，目的是为了不伤害身体——他们的身体是要卖钱的。而且，很多人做爱时不想看到疤痕。本经得住精神折磨。他忍受过，也将继续忍受下去。  
  
“你还坐在我旁边，对吧？本？”  
  
声音里洋溢着胜利的气息，仿佛那人描述的场面全都在眼前成了真，而他正为这些感到自豪。本回答道，“是的，主人。”  
  
“很好。让我感觉更好点！”老人命令着，本的眼神再一次变得冷淡了。当他解开衬衫和裤子上的纽扣时，他把自己的心锁在铁壁之后，而枯干的手指正触摸着他的胸部，试图占有他。  
  
本努力让他们相信，他们成功了，尽管他知道从来没人成功过。因为，即使有人占有了他的身体，也没人能拥有他的灵魂。  
  
外面很热。并不像盛夏那般炎热，但气温还是很高。然而，这并不是本·贝克曼只穿着轻便的裤子、赤裸上身戴着项链的原因。本知道的，事情永远不会这么简单。因为他现在的主人，那盲目的、年迈的、粗犷的行将就木之人，此刻，正在他的触碰下呻吟着。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
拍卖的过程总是相似的。奴隶站在奴隶旁边，身体挨着身体。不管是男是女，只要戴着项链，那他们就是奴隶，因此可以用钱来交换。  
  
通常，很多人，有钱有名的人，大多是勋爵或女士，他们会在拍卖行漫步，注视着商品，寻思怎么用他们手头尽量少的钱买下最好的东西。如果两位买家看上了同一个奴隶，那么其中一位必须出价高于另一位才行。此时的卖家，也就是奴隶的前主人，则会数着意外之财赚得盆钵体满，脸上喜笑颜开。  
  
不过，今天的情况似乎有所不同。除了拍卖商准备展示的奴隶“样品”，大厅里空无一人。本确信，今天就是他们即将被拍卖的日子，确凿无疑，尽管他不清楚事情为什么会变成这样。  
  
随后，一个叫迪斯科的人进来了。他通常看起来相当友好，但此刻，他的脸被愤怒和厌恶扭曲了。他清楚如何愚弄买家，但在面对货物时，他不需要在伪装上花太多功夫。  
  
“我希望你们所有人今天都能守点规矩。如果有谁胆敢违抗，那我将亲自惩罚，把你们揍得体无完肤。今天会有一位四皇过来这里，明白吗？乖一点！”他喊道。  
  
本敏锐地感受到现场的气氛在改变。恐惧情绪上升，主要拜儿童和妇女所赐，但一些男人也在颤抖。另一些人站得比之前更直了，可能是希望留下好印象，并被世界上四个最有权势的人之一选中。  
  
可本根本不在乎。这儿是凯多的领地，他才不想服侍那个怪物呢。他不想服侍他们之中的任何一个。  
  
这世界上大部分已知的土地，都被四个强者分区域统治着。他们被称为——“四皇”。他们的领地涵盖了迄今为止人们探索过的大部分地区，但并不是全部。许多地方还不为人所知，当它们被四皇治下的冒险家发现时，也就被宣誓了主权。  
  
普通人可能会很崇敬他们中的某一位，也可能会对某位四皇避如蛇蝎，这主要取决于这些人所居住的地区。不管人们怎么评价他们，本知道他们很有权势，因此他不想被任何人拥有。有权势的人往往不关心下属，他们会把他们的奴隶像垃圾一样抛弃。他会努力避免自己被那个四皇注意到。  
  
他脸上的表情一如既往地冷漠。本很清楚，这会激怒迪斯科或那个四皇，但他并不在意。他可能是这里要价最高的人之一。在那个白痴拍卖师拿到拍卖所得的钱之前，他们不可能允许任何人杀害他，或者折磨他。死人卖不上好价钱。在本被卖出去之后，才会是痛苦生活的开始。在此之前，他完全不必担心。  
  
门一打开，所有人的目光就都被吸引到了那个方向，本也不例外。然而，还没见到人影，他就听到了说话的声音。随后一个人走进房间，他的面容和声音给人的印象很搭配。那人个子不低，黑头发，眉头紧锁。他看起来一点都不高兴，因为他不耐烦地抱着双臂，回头对谁说着些什么。本看不见后面那人的脸。  
  
“你真不觉得现在是在犯蠢么？一场战争被轻易发动起来，不为别的，仅仅因为你慈悲为怀，想表现得像个圣人！我不干！老子不是为了你战斗的，听见了么？不是！你就等着被凯多收拾吧，到时候我才不管你……”  
  
这话听起来莫名其妙，但本立刻反应过来，今天来到这里的，并不是凯多。这很不寻常，因为通常来说，一个四皇不会轻易踏进另一个四皇的领地。这并不是说这种行为有多惊世骇俗，它只是让本有些困惑。不仅仅因为这位四皇看起来很大胆，不遵守规则，更重要的是，这个黑头发男人用这种语气跟他的上司讲话，却没有受到丝毫惩罚。他没有被关起来，也没有被杀。  
  
“得了吧，亚索普***，别吓得跟被踩了尾巴的猫似的。放心吧，不会有事的。毕竟，这是个自由的国家嘛。”本听到有人笑出声来。这笑让本脊背发冷，不寒而栗。他从来没听到过这样的笑声，如此坦率，如此诚实。本几乎立即做出了这样的判断——这个人做人直截了当，从不弄虚作假。本多希望自己也能做到这些啊。  
  
出现在门口的那个人有着一头鲜艳的红发。他灿烂地微笑着，连明亮的眼睛都溢满了笑意。他非常英俊，尽管他的左眼上有三道平行的伤疤。本几乎马上意识到了那是谁。那是香克斯，四皇里最年轻的一个，世界上最有权势的人之一。可他完全不该在这里出现啊！  
  
“这的确是个自由国家没错，可它不是你的自由国家。”另一个声音回答。本终于把他停留着的目光从四皇身上移开，转而投向他身后的人——四皇的第二位手下。那人体型至少是他的三倍大，但不是身高，而是宽度，而且他手里还拿着吃的东西，正啃得津津有味。……天呐，这都是些什么神奇小伙伴啊？！本很想知道。  
  
“知道啦，知道啦。多谢你的提醒。”香克斯回答道，把目光从他的同伴们身上移开，走进房间。  
  
本从来没见过谁的表情能像此刻的香克斯那样变得这么快。方才他满脸快活愉悦，此刻却被气愤和怒火代替。而这种愤怒被隐藏在四皇内心深处，只有从他的眼睛里，才能显露出一丝端倪。  
  
或许这些都是错觉，但本懂得这种表情。不会有错的。一个人，由于各种原因，他的真实面目没法光明正大地在外展现，最终就只能用漠不关心的表情加以掩饰。这一点本再清楚不过。他想知道，是不是只有他一个人注意到了四皇耐人寻味的表情转变。尽管这很微妙，大多数人都会忽视掉，但本清楚，不是这样的。那是愤怒，一种不允许被任何人看穿的愤怒，甚至连他的同伴们也不可以。  
  
本只是有些好奇，为什么香克斯会露出这样的表情。毕竟，他可是身为四皇，一个被视为国王和统治者的人。买卖奴隶这种事，他理应司空见惯。他甚至可以把任意一个人贬为奴隶，只要他乐意。  
  
香克斯走进房间，迪斯科赶紧跑过来，在他面前鞠躬。  
  
“殿下，很高兴您能莅临此地。如果您愿意……”他这么开口，但马上便被四皇打断了。香克斯的声音听不出感情色彩，但隐隐能感到隐藏着的冰冷。这个人非常危险，本立即做出了这样的判断。  
  
“不用管我。去，干你该干的事去。”  
  
“如您所愿，殿下，如您所愿。您想要什么样的奴……”迪斯科继续说着，但再一次，他被打断了。  
  
“随便。”香克斯说。他穿行于一排排队伍中，随意挑选着奴隶，大多数是孩子，也有成年男人和女人。  
  
本就这么盯着他，移不开视线。他意识到，香克斯确实没有任何计划。他什么都没在想，他的选择毫无章法可循。四皇既不关心奴隶们平时干的是什么，擅长做哪些工作，也不在乎他们是否行为端正，有没有不良过往。他只是注视着他们的脸，询问他们的名字和价格，然后决定是否购买。  
  
过了一会儿，本才注意到，迪斯科的要价太高了，但香克斯从来没有因为这个而拒绝过哪个奴隶。身边的人告诉他价格时，香克斯只是耸耸肩，点了点头。他要么是没注意听，要么就是不在乎自己被骗了。  
  
当四皇表示“这个人我要了”之后，他黑头发的伙伴付了钱，然后，香克斯拿到了控制项链的戒指。他把它随手丢进一个口袋里，什么话都没说。拍卖现场被沉默笼罩着，只有香克斯零星的提问和迪斯科的回答能偶尔打破这片死寂。  
  
过了一段时间，他们才走到本这边，最终，他们在他面前停下了脚步。他没有像其他奴隶那样低头。如果低下头能带给他什么好处，比如能够隐藏在人群中之类的，那他可能会这么做。但他有种感觉，今天没有哪个奴隶会被忽视。那双明亮的眼睛，不会因为看向别处而错过任何一个人。  
  
四皇抓住了他的手腕。本的后脊泛起一阵冷意。他咽了一口唾沫，但他没有退缩，也没有移开视线。这些对那个人是没用的。从对方脸上，本捕捉到一丝惊讶。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”香克斯问道，目光坚定。他的语气中，有什么东西跟刚才不一样了。本说不出什么，但他突然感觉，这间屋子里，其他的人都消失了，此时只有他和对面的四皇两个人。他恍惚觉得，对方好像是在向和他处于同等层次的人问话，尽管他知道，这是永远不可能的。但这并没有改变本所感受到的他们之间奇怪的关联感。  
  
“他的名字是……”迪斯科试图回答，他刚才一直都在向四皇汇报奴隶们的名字。但香克斯只是举起本的胳膊。那人惊讶地沉默下来。  
  
“我没问你。”  
  
他的声音很尖锐，但更让本恼火的是那双眼睛。香克斯没有移开目光，一秒钟都没有。他凝视着他。从开始到现在，这么长时间以来，本第一次产生了想要躲避对方视线的冲动，但他做不到。他没回答，所以另一个人又发问了。  
  
“那么，你叫什么名字？”  
  
“本。”他艰难地开口，努力回想着平时说话的语气。他到底怎么了？  
  
“本。”香克斯重复了一遍，好像他想要把这个名字的发音在舌尖上细细品味似的。然后他点了点头，移开了视线。奇怪的气氛被打破了。不知道为什么，本发现他的注意力又回到了那个人身上。他轻轻叹了口气。“你的职业是？”  
  
这个问题让本盯着四皇看了好一会儿，随后，他苦涩地笑出声来。这当然是个意外，不是计划好的。本万万想不到，他会在四皇面前笑场。通常，他的自制力不会那么容易失控。笑声响起的那一刻，迪斯科深深地吸气，眼睛里充满了愤怒，但没人理会他。在一个四皇面前肆意行动，他还没有这个胆量。  
  
与此同时，香克斯皱起了眉头。“这有什么好笑的？”如果本没有眼花的话，他似乎看到了红发男人微微鼓起了嘴。有着这样能力和地位的人，怎么还会鼓嘴呢？  
  
“我是个奴隶。”本回答道，干巴巴的笑声消失了。他脸上的表情又回到了漠不关心，一如往常。“奴隶没有职业。奴隶只被允许做他被命令做的事。”  
  
香克斯似乎想说些什么，但最终没有开口。相反，一种悲伤情绪将他笼罩起来。当迪斯科接话，向他解释的时候，悲伤的气氛消失了，男人友好地微笑着，好像什么都没发生过。他的愤怒被隐藏在亲切友善的面具之下。本知道，如果他没被四皇买走，等香克斯离开后，他将会被他们惩罚，毫不留情。他并不在意。是他活该。  
  
“他是个欢愉奴隶，殿下。准确地说，大概是他们之中最好的一个。他可能有点死脑筋，固执，倔犟，但绝对值得这个价钱。”迪斯科对他大加称赞，但本觉得，香克斯并不在乎那人怎么说。他还看得出来，当拍卖师说本死脑筋的时候，那一瞬间，红发的男人根本就不相信这话。妈的，他宁愿把自己伪装成一个废物。一个除了上床，其他什么事都干不好的废物。  
  
“这个人多少钱？”香克斯问道。迪斯科笑起来。拍卖师眼前似乎浮现出了一笔巨款，他开始计算起他能从这场交易中得到的抽成。这笔钱，拿来添置什么东西好呢？想到这些，他甚至都没那么生气和害怕了。  
  
“三十亿贝利，殿下。”那人回答。本屏住呼吸。对，他是很值钱，但远远不值这么多钱。他知道，站在他面前的这位四皇下一秒就可能会摇起头来，告诉拍卖师，他拿不出那么多钱，仅仅用来买下一个普通的奴隶。然而，香克斯接下来的举动，却令他大吃一惊。  
  
“好的。”四皇平静地回答，听不出丝毫感情波动。那两位手下中的其中一位走了过来——刚才他们一直沉默地站在四皇身后，从未插手过一场买卖。是亚索普，那个替香克斯掌管财政的黑发男人。  
  
“香克斯，这太超过了。”亚索普瞪大眼睛，盯着他的上司，皱起了眉头。本瞟了一眼旁边，另外那位手下，那个胖子，也点了点头，手里举着啃到一半的食物，好久都忘了吃。刚才他好像听到他们叫他鲁来着？  
  
人们买东西时，通常都会在心里划定一个大致的价格范围。如果稍稍超出一些预算，是可以接受的，但太过离谱的话……本心知肚明。  
  
“如果这个人足够合适的话，多少钱都值得。”香克斯干脆利落地回答，把头稍稍抬高了一些。突然间，那种统治者特有的气场无形地在他周身展开。现在，没人会怀疑他的身份了。他看起来就是他该有的样子，作为这世上最有权势的人之一——尽管他的年龄大概比本小得多。“我用我的私房钱买他。这下总行了吧？”  
  
“……你认真的么？”这太过匪夷所思了，亚索普只能无可奈何地看着自己的上司。本清楚，红发的男人现在不会做出丝毫让步。不知道为什么，他马上就要被从这里移交到陌生的主人那儿去了，但很意外，他并没感觉到太多困扰——几小时前他还在想，就是打死他，他也不愿意去服侍一个四皇呢。  
  
他想不出这个人会怎么对待他。正常情况下，本用脚趾头都能猜出，等待着他的会是什么，但这次，他就是毫无头绪。但他仍然心情平静。本很快就会发现，他的确不需要感到困扰，因为香克斯正向他的伙伴伸出手来。  
  
“我的钱包。”他坚定地说。亚索普找到一个棕色的皮包，递给红发男人。他并没有马上付款，而是看向迪斯科。“先把戒指给我。”  
  
拍卖师脸上流露出一丝贪婪，但它很快就消失了，他又变回了那个友好的商人。然而，这细微的表情转变并没有逃过本的眼睛。令他惊讶的是，香克斯也注意到了，因为他轻微地挑了挑眉。  
  
随后，迪斯科在口袋中摸索，掏出一个金属环状物来。那便是主宰之戒，任何人得到它之后，都能用它轻易控制本，只需一个念头，就能轻易结束掉他的生命。香克斯接过那枚金制戒指，这次，四皇没有随手把它丢进口袋，而是将它戴在了他的手指上。  
  
戒指蕴含着魔力，它使得手指和金属环状物完美地贴合。本能感受到他未来的生活是如何被改变的——被一个道具所盖棺定论。项链越来越灸热，灼伤了他的皮肤。本不得不忍受着魔力的每一寸流动，这是痛苦的折磨。戒指接受了他的新主人，这意味着，本再一次被卖掉了。  
  
香克斯把戒指套在手指上，随后，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。他抬起头，并没有马上理会那条回应了魔法召唤的项链，而是凝视着本。本似乎能从他那双明亮的眼睛里看出痛苦来。他的眼神中饱含着痛苦和关切，对这一切的愤恨，不可置信还有震惊，仿佛他对本的理解又增加了不少。但很快，这种情绪的泄露就消失殆尽了，就好像他的心被重新锁回到了铁壁后面。  
  
又来了。本再清楚不过，这不可能。那个人怎么可能清楚这些事，又怎么可能理解他的感受？他并不了解他的新主人。不管他身为四皇，还是其他谁，本都不会去依赖一个掌握着他所有权的人。他明白的，强行建立感情纽带只会带来痛苦。本不允许自己那么做，尽管他内心深处一小部分已经被这个红发男人吸引了。  
  
香克斯迅速把钱塞到拍卖师手里。他刚刚花了一大笔钱买下了一个奴隶，但显然，他完全不在意。他向前跨了半步，和本离得更近了。本无意识地想要后退，但他没动。这是不被允许的，他应该习惯。身为一个欢愉奴隶，他没有个人空间和隐私。  
  
与此同时，香克斯站在他面前，望着他的眼睛，像是在等待着什么。如果本没想太多，他会说那是四皇在寻求许可，但为什么主人要征得他奴隶的同意呢？这太疯狂了。  
  
香克斯等了很久，并没有等到他想要的回应，只好叹了口气。他把手伸向本的脖颈。本试图把自己的一部分锁起来，以确保自己此时什么都不去想，也什么都不去感受，就像是把意识放飞到半空中，遥遥地望着站在屋子里的麻木躯壳。本只需要表现得像个奴隶就好，尽管他从来没遇到过这种情况——在拍卖行里被一个男人所触碰。嗯，什么事情都要经历第一次嘛。  
  
香克斯细心而轻柔地拎起项链一边，没有碰到本的脖颈。触及到项链的瞬间，四皇像是受到了极大的触动，他脸上的表情原本充满担忧，此时却显露出被压抑的攻击欲望，就像平静水面下隐藏着的汹涌海流。这非常微妙，本确信其他人甚至都没有意识到四皇充斥于血管的杀戮意图。同样令他惊讶的是，红发的男人格外小心，整个过程中完全没有触碰到他的皮肤。就好像那个人知道，每当有人“使用”过本的身体，他的心就会死得更彻底一点。  
  
“怎么会这样……通常来说，不该是这样的。”香克斯喃喃自语，盯着项链下面新鲜的烧伤。本的脖子上布满了伤痕，就像是某种烙印。他会顶着这些烙印活下去，即使有一天，他能摆脱这该死的项链。  
  
在他作为奴隶的生涯中，伤痕一直被隐藏在项链下面，这就是他被称赞为“完好无损”的理由。他知道，并不是每个奴隶都要遭遇这种痛苦——每次更换新主人，都会留下一道疤痕。他可能是唯一一个总是被项链烧穿皮肤的人。  
  
迄今为止，他侍奉过许许多多不同的主人，可没人知道这回事，一个人都没有。而香克斯在戴上戒指的那一刻就发现了，就好像……他也感受到了那份痛苦。  
  
“对其他人来说，没错，一般不会这样。但我不一样，‘通常’这个词对我是不适用的。”本回答道，语气中带着一丝自嘲。他的声音很低，低到只有香克斯能听清他说了什么。他不明白他到底怎么了。本只知道，反正人们从来都不在乎。  
  
香克斯没有回答他充满嘲讽意味的话语。他只是低声重复着几个文字。那声音如此轻柔，以至于本愣了一瞬，之后才意识到那是什么。那是咒印，一种被广泛使用的魔法形式。咒印的载体就是文字，而文字承载着力量。当香克斯松开项链时，本已经准备好去忍受疼痛了，那种金属项链撞击伤口所带来的疼痛——但他什么都没感觉到。  
  
那一瞬间，本脸上一定震惊万分，因为他再次没来得及控制住自己的情绪。这些都被香克斯看在眼里。本又一次迷惑起来，他想知道为什么四皇如此关心他——是他的咒印阻止了项链接触到皮肤上的伤口。他很快就得到了答案，当他们对视时，香克斯的目光表露了一切。  
  
“‘通常’这个词并没有你想象中那么高不可攀。”香克斯低声回答道，随后他后退一步，转过身去。本知道，此时此刻他的新主人脸上一定布满了冷漠，一如往常，尽管他看不到他的脸。香克斯向众人宣布他们已经完成任务，准备离开，而本依然思考着那个他想不通的问题。为什么这个人和他曾经侍奉过的其他主人如此不同？  
  
  


* * *

  
  
香克斯转过身来，看向亚索普和鲁，两人正关切地注视着他。他们能察觉到他情绪的变化，尽管香克斯清楚，他们大概只能体会到困扰着他事情的一半。当他与本目光交汇的那一刹那，香克斯就确信，这个人不同凡响。他能从他身上看得出力量、优雅和善良，但也有执拗和隐藏的痛苦。本才不是普通的奴隶。如果不是脖子上戴着项链，他强大得足以当上一国的统治者。  
  
“带领人们从这里离开吧，要确保他们受到善待。记得关照妇女们，让她们照看好孩子，他们一定很害怕。我们明天一早就出发。”香克斯命令道，但他心里想的是本。剩下的事都按照流程进行就好，他还有其他的问题亟待处理。这枚戴在香克斯手指上的戒指，赋予了他一股他本人并不想得到的力量。他必须将它封印起来，其他人也必须这么做。这样香克斯就永远不会伤害到本，即便他只是不小心。  
  
当他将手指套进戒指的那一刹那，那股被赋予给他的力量，让香克斯不寒而栗。这件珠宝中隐藏的魔力，确保了奴隶永远不会比他的主人更强大。它阻断着被奴役者的大部分能量流动，并将其引向他的主人。然而，正如香克斯所知，这枚戒指只能传递佩戴者所能承受的魔力。香克斯可以控制大量的魔力，但他仍然不能确定，戒指是否替他吸取了本的一些力量。  
  
“你过来一下。”香克斯转向本的方向，对他说。看到像本这样的人被奴役，他觉得自己受到了伤害。本封锁感情的方式让他如鲠在喉，当他试图请求对方的允许去触碰他时，那人的举动让香克斯意识到，本完全不相信他有权利要求或拒绝任何东西，而这一切，仅仅因为他是个奴隶。  
  
香克斯一定会改变这种状况的。他要确保本不再是一个奴隶，而是成为一个他想成为的人。  
  
不过现在，香克斯得去找他的医生。他需要医生照看本的伤口。那条项链，让香克斯心里发堵。他可从来没听说过有什么神奇项链，神奇到能烧毁奴隶的皮肤。新伤口看起来非常痛，本那句自嘲还在香克斯耳边回荡。“通常”这个词不适合他……那人经常忍受这种痛苦么？他戴的到底是什么项链？  
  
香克斯还没仔细研究过联结他和本之间的刻印，但他已经猜到，那不会是普通的刻印。他甚至感觉得到，连那枚戒指都不像是普通戒指。它和平常的饰品只有细微的差别，但毕竟是有差别的。  
  
香克斯径直向前走着，根本不在乎本有没有跟着他。他陷入了沉思，当走到大门旁时，他转过身来，看向他的新同伴。映入他眼帘的景象，让香克斯稍稍后退了半步。  
  
第一次见到本时，令他记忆深刻的是，这个人并没有把目光移开。从他的脸上，他的表情，他的眼神里，香克斯都能读出不同的东西来。当香克斯和他交谈时，他一直沉浸在对方低沉的声音里，那带给他一种神奇的亲密感。现在，香克斯终于能够真正地看着本了，而这一幕让他屏息。  
  
丝绸般的黑色长发自然地披落，勾勒出锋利而英俊的脸。深灰的瞳仁有些阴暗，但也充满了神秘。他的嘴唇是自然的红润，是那种想让人吻上去的色泽，而他的身量宽厚、强壮，像是在邀请别人靠上去。  
  
香克斯强迫自己把目光从他身上移开，这几乎用掉了他所有的意志力。他突然明白过来，为什么人们希望看到本在他们的房间里，呆在他们的床上——作为他们的奴隶。这个想法，让香克斯难以置信地悲伤。  
  
本很英俊，当他站在镜子前，他所看到的只是一副躯壳，一副被许多人觊觎的躯壳。未经同意，香克斯绝不会碰他一下。他不会吻他，即使有那么一瞬，他确实想要这么做。但香克斯不喜欢强迫别人，他一向只会接受别人心甘情愿送给他的东西。他怀疑他永远等不到这一天。那个人的灵魂所受到的伤害，实在太多太多了。  
  
香克斯用灵巧的手指解开他围在腰间的围巾，把它搭在本的脖子上，盖住了项链。他小心翼翼，确保自己没碰到本，但他能感受到另一个人的紧张，尽管他试图掩饰，而且掩饰得很好。目光交错，香克斯看得出来本很惊讶，这让他再次被悲伤的情绪淹没了。这个人承受了那么多痛苦，以至于连一点点善意都不敢相信。  
  
“走吧，我带你去看医生。”香克斯苦笑着，招呼本到外面。不知怎么的，他有种奇怪的感觉，就好像每走一步，他的生活就会因此而改变。不管这种改变是好是坏，他都不是很确定。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者注：  
  
*后文简称为“欢愉奴隶”。原文“pleasure slave”，这个词真的很……微妙  
  
**这段话，原文非常隐晦地黄（。）译者和亲友都觉得Arzani太太是在暗示本的床技很棒（  
  
***这两位香克斯的重要伙伴，本文中使用“亚索普”和“拉基·鲁”的译名。


	2. Healed/治愈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和我之前的文一样，当我写到香克斯的医生时，我指的是那个戴着黑帽子和太阳镜的金发男人，也就是漫画里，红团在马林梵多海军本部集体亮相时，那个站在香克斯左边的人。原图我贴在这一章结尾了。*

  
本跟在香克斯身后，脑子里一片混乱。他试图思考，事情是怎么发展到现在这一步的，他似乎想明白了什么，却又没法完全理解。脖子上的围巾触感柔软，面料质量高档，在阳光下闪烁着红色的光泽。它看起来和本穿着的这身衣服一点都不搭，也并不很适合他的肤色，但这无关紧要。现在这可能是他身上最贵的东西了。见鬼，它可能比本自己的身价还要贵。  
  
本拒绝去思考，香克斯为了买下他，究竟花了多少钱。世界上没有哪个蠢货会花三十亿贝利买一个奴隶，但走在他前面的那个人，前不久就刚刚干过这事。那个人甚至用的是自己钱包里掏出来的私房钱。  
  
街道上尘土飞扬，阳光温暖地照耀着他，但并没有去拍卖行那会儿那么热。现在大概是下午六点左右，也可能更晚一点儿，本仰望着天空，这样猜测道。夕阳西下，柔和的橙色微光在白色的房屋外墙上跳动，本再一次向前看去，他发现自己被身前那头红发吸引了全部视线。一缕缕松软的发丝随风飘扬，被阳光照得微微发亮，如同跃动的火焰。  
  
本的手自然而然地抬起，触碰着围绕着脖子的柔软丝绸。这一路上，在跟着他的主人沉默地走过街道，穿过小镇的建筑时，他已经这么干了十几次了——本仍然不敢相信自己正戴着它。  
  
正常情况下，奴隶是不允许将项链藏在衣物下面的。只要奴隶们戴着项链，那么就能确保每个人一看到他就能马上辨别出他的身份。如果一个奴隶的主人发现他的奴隶试图用衣服把项链盖起来，或者他足够大胆，已经这么做了——那么他就被允许，甚至被鼓励通过主宰之戒传递魔力，来惩罚或者杀死那个奴隶，因为他试图用拙劣的手段欺骗他周围的人。  
  
一个人是强大还是虚弱，这些都不重要，只要他们拥有主宰之戒，是这枚戒指的主人，那他们就能轻易伤害甚至杀死戒指相关联的奴隶，只需要一句简单的咒语。这只是这件珠宝中蕴藏着的魔法一个小小的表现形式之一。但香克斯自愿把围巾给了他，并且是他自己帮本把项链藏起来的，所以他几乎不可能因为这个去惩罚本。那么就只剩下一个问题了，他为什么这么做？  
  
本看向自己的手指，他微微颤抖了一下，因为指尖上闪动着红光。那是他自己的血，浸透了薄薄的布料。唯一妨碍大家觉察到它的，是围巾本身的红。他自己甚至都没意识到这一点，香克斯低声念出的咒语阻止了项链接触他的伤口，就像是用一层薄薄的空气将他烧伤的皮肤同冰冷的金属隔离开来。尽管如此，伤口仍在流血。疼痛对本来说是如此熟悉，以至于他几乎都没注意到。  
  
然而，他不想让血弄脏围巾。通常本不会在意，但现在情况不同了。他无法理解这是为什么，但到目前为止，香克斯对他那么好，本怎么能用毁掉他东西的方式来报答对方的好意呢？  
  
尽管如此，本的脑海里仍然有个声音在对他大喊，如果香克斯发现本对他的围巾做了什么，那他肯定会以某种方式付出代价，尽管本的理智告诉他，这不是真的。香克斯不会惩罚他，那个人迄今为止做出的所有举动都表现出，他不可能这么做。换成他以前的主人的话，他们都会，但这个有着一头迷人红发的男人……他很特别。  
  
本轻声念起一个治愈咒语，这个咒语，在每次更换主人被项链烧伤皮肤之后，他都经常使用。但这次，他还没来得及念出头两个音节，就被香克斯打断了。  
  
“请停下来。我们快到了，我的医生会照看你的伤口。我知道这很糟糕，但自己给自己治疗终归是有风险的。”虽然香克斯说话的语气很友好，但态度也很坚定。那个人似乎很清楚自己在说什么。  
  
本只是有些好奇，香克斯是怎么意识到他试图给自己治疗伤口的。他刚刚念咒语的声音很小，除了他自己，其他任何人都不可能听得到才对啊。但香克斯还没讲完，他接下来说出的话，再次让本大吃一惊。“真的疼得特别厉害的话，我可以施一个止痛咒给你。我不太擅长这个，但应该勉强能行。大概吧。”  
  
有那么一会儿，本什么话都说不出来。香克斯停下脚步，转过身看向他，本也跟着停了下来。听到这话，他摇了摇头，不太确定这是不是只是一句玩笑。这不像是在开玩笑。  
  
那个人怎么能这么轻易地承认自己能力不足，不擅长干某件事呢？他可是这世界上最强大的几个人之一啊。更不用说，只有受过全面训练的医生才能施展止痛咒，而本很确定香克斯不是专业医生。即使他没受过系统训练，如果香克斯真的能够施展咒语，治愈他人，那他就并不是能力不足，而是难以置信的强大。  
  
但是，为什么他愿意承受本所感受到的痛苦，只为了让本感觉好一点？未经系统训练的人施放止痛咒的话，疼痛只会从一个人转移到另一个人那里，而不会被消除。他只是个奴隶，为什么香克斯那么在意？为什么他愿意承受不属于他的痛苦？  
  
“不，主人，我感觉挺好的。我只是不想毁了你的围巾。”本平静地开口，就好像这些话并不是从他嘴里说出来的。  
  
为什么他就这么承认了，承认他不想弄脏这条围巾？没事，是香克斯亲手把它戴在他脖子上的，如果围巾被毁了，那是他的错，而不是本的错。他过去的主人们才不会在乎到底是谁的错，本不止一次因为别人的行为受到处罚。但内心深处，有个声音告诉他，香克斯和他们不一样。他会以本无法预见的方式行事。  
  
“别担心。这只是块旧亚麻布，没什么值钱的。”沉默片刻之后，香克斯回答道。在本看来，沉默的时间实在太久了。他在说什么鬼话？这太荒谬了。那面料是优质的丝绸，没有别的可能性。  
  
本咽了一口唾沫，因为他从那双明亮的眼睛里，看到了某种他不喜欢的悲伤。这种感觉他再熟悉不过了。当他站在镜子前，眼睛里流露出真实的自我，而不再是装模作样。从来没人见过他这副模样，没有人，并且，本依然有那种感觉，香克斯知道。他全都懂。  
  
“走吧，我们去见医生。越快越好！”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
不知怎么的，他本来以为香克斯会把他带进什么宫殿、别墅，或者高级旅馆。四皇肯定会喜欢高雅、豪华的东西，至少本之前是这么想象的。  
  
本曾经多次来到这样的房间里，陪同他的主人，为重要的客人暖床，或许是商业伙伴，或许是需要留下良好印象的随便什么人。如果他的主人欠谁什么东西，本就会被借走一段时间，作为报酬。如果主人需要讨好什么人，那本就是诱饵，有时他只是一份礼物，以确保对方能度过一个特别的夜晚。  
  
然而，本现在等待香克斯返回的这个房间，却并没有他预想中的那么豪华。相反，它看起来有点破破的，家具陈旧，坐下的床随着他的一举一动吱吱作响。这是家客栈，从这里隐隐能听到楼下酒馆传来的喧哗声。  
  
香克斯解释说，他们只会在这儿待一晚，然后动身前往他的家乡马瑙斯**和他的府邸。或许那里会和本所想象的四皇应有的住所更接近一点。几周之后，他就会见到了，因为他们还得走几百英里，才能从凯多的地盘到达香克斯领地的边境。  
  
本喜欢这儿，小酒馆，房间，此刻围绕在他周围的一切，洋溢着舒适的氛围，他真的喜欢。在这里，没有什么特别花哨复杂的程序，没有强迫性的礼貌，也没人怀疑地看着他或者他的项链。本不需要记住正确的头衔名称，也不需要在遇到的每个人面前鞠躬。这也许就是他想象中的没有锁链的世界。本越来越难以记起，现在拥有着他所有权的那个人是四皇，而不仅仅是个普通人。虽然他从来没有忘记过，他并不自由。  
  
房间的门打开了，本抬起头，香克斯走了进来，后面跟着一个男人，他有一头金色的长发，肤色比这儿的本地人浅一些。但他看起来还是没有本那么苍白，几乎没人比本还要苍白。陌生人用他蓝色的眼睛注视着他，随后他转向香克斯，耸耸肩膀。  
  
“我想我最好马上开始。”  
  
说完这些话，他走向他的病人。本试图站起来，但另一个人示意他不要动，阻止了他起身，于是他继续坐着。医生的手伸向围在本脖子上的围巾。本立刻紧张起来，程度很微弱，可能没人注意得到，但这是他对试图触碰他的人做出的正常反应。他把自己的感情封闭起来，这样就没人看得到他的痛苦。  
  
尽管如此，就算本确信他的伪装完美无缺，香克斯还是感受到了他的不安。他知道医生什么都没注意到，因为当他被他的上司打断的时候，他看起来很困惑。  
  
“等一下。”香克斯坚定地说，医生转过身来，迷惑不解，他的手还停留在半空中，维持着刚才的动作。  
  
“我没有——”医生开口道，但香克斯摇了摇头。  
  
“我知道。没事，不是你的错。本，请你把围巾摘下来好吗？”香克斯轻声说，本听从了他的命令。红色的布料在他手里沉甸甸的，本意识到它被他流的血浸透了，就像现在他的脖子一样。他听到医生倒抽了一口冷气。  
  
“妈的。”医生低声咒骂，香克斯朝他投去一个幽暗的眼神。本的嘴唇痛苦地抽动着。香克斯一定告诉了医生，而那个人并不相信他的上司。现在他终于信了。  
  
“你能打开……”医生开口说着，香克斯只是耸了耸肩。本的瞳孔震动着，疼痛在眼眸里舞蹈。打开什么？他没听错吧，这不可能！他怎么可能这么轻易地被允许摘下项链，仅仅为了疗伤？  
  
项链一旦脱离本的脖子，他就可以随心所欲地行动，再也不用担心红宝石会爆炸。本知道，摆脱过它，他就不会让任何人再把那玩意重新戴回他身上了，想都别想！  
  
如果他们这么干了，他一定会反抗的。那可是他用自己的双手亲手抓住的自由，一旦得到，就再也不会放开！  
  
然而，当本听到香克斯开始喃喃地说些什么时，他又燃起了希望。咒语中蕴藏的魔力改变着气氛，本的胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩。当咒印被释放的时候，他总能敏锐地觉察到，而这次，它的威力很强。然而，过了一会儿，这种感觉消失了。他的项链仍然在脖子上挂得好好的，就和过去二十年里一样。  
  
在他心中闪耀着的希望火花被粉碎了。本早该清楚的。他是个奴隶，他仍将是个奴隶。本沉浸在巨大的痛苦和失望里，他没注意到香克斯脸颊上滑落的那滴眼泪。  
  
香克斯膝盖一软，差点瘫到地上，医生眼疾手快接住了他——本回过神来。医生脸上的表情更震惊了，他可能在想，是什么让他的统治者失去了知觉。尽管如此，他还是尽量把香克斯扶正，让那个人站直。  
  
出于本能，本冲了上去，嘴里念叨着短句。他知道，有些咒语能帮助一个人稳定下来，恢复他的力量，阻止他或她晕倒，但这会消耗施法者自身的能量。  
  
周围的空气再次震动起来，整个房间充满了魔力。这一次，咒语并没有被突然终止，本的项链开始微微发光，薄薄的空气层消失了，就像是保护着他的咒印突然失去了效力。滚烫的金属灼伤了他没来得及愈合的皮肤，鲜血顺着本的脖子、胸和背部流下。  
  
本试图忽略疼痛，努力让自己不要倒下。他不想表现出软弱，不想表现出燃烧的项链、疼痛和失去法力带给他的折磨。这些都是帮助香克斯稳定下来所需要的。本觉得他随时都会倒在地板上晕过去，但他努力保持着意识。所有这些痛苦中，他心里有一小部分疑惑着，为什么项链又烧起来了。这还是本第一次遇到这种情况，尽管他当奴隶这么久以来，曾不止一次用过这咒语。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
那本应该是破解封印的普通咒语，结果却吸收了香克斯的大部分能量。他一直用这个咒语打开他想解放的奴隶们的项链，之前他从来没见过这反应。这让香克斯大吃一惊。如果他知道会发生什么，他就会早点停下来，但当他反应过来时，已经太晚了。在他膝盖发软眼前发黑、失去意识的前一秒，出现在香克斯视线中的最后一样东西，是他手指上的主宰之戒。那就像一个肆无忌惮的嘲笑。  
  
紧接着，柔和的话语在脑海中流淌，一种温柔的抚慰召唤着香克斯睁开眼睛。它们带走了他刚才感受到的黑暗和软弱，只留下了柔和的爱抚，就像羽毛触碰着他的皮肤。香克斯睁开眼睛，几秒钟内，他就恢复了意识。他从医生怀里挣脱出来，疑惑地看着对方。但医生只是摇摇头，表示那些都不是他干的，因为他整张脸都流露着惊讶。他也不清楚究竟发生了什么。  
  
“到底怎么……”香克斯咕哝着，语气困惑不解，医生耸了耸肩。医生终于转过头看向本，这时他震惊地吼出声来，冲上前去。那个人刚才就这么直直地站在那里，瞳孔因为疼痛而跳动着。他整个上半身都沾满了血，淋漓地闪着红光，因为他自从进入拍卖行起就没穿过上衣。  
  
香克斯本来打算等医生看完病之后买几件合适的衣服给他，但现在他脑海里只剩下最后一个念头。本怎么能什么话都不说，就这么站在那里？从他的表情上可以看出来，他其实就快晕过去了。他到底是从哪儿汲取到这些能量的？  
  
医生大声喊出他的治疗咒语，而香克斯只能睁大眼睛看着他们。他的目光追寻着本，但当他俩视线相交的时候，那人眼里却空空荡荡。他痛得精疲力竭，根本注意不到其他东西。  
  
深深的内疚在香克斯心中积聚起来。他迅速握住套在手指上的戒指，低头盯着它，把它转了两圈。就是这块小小的金属，阻挡了香克斯的魔力流通，使他的咒语失效，吸取了他的力量，甚至让他失去了知觉。  
  
他以前从没听说过这样的事。如果香克斯身为本的主人都不被允许控制这些道具的话，那他又该怎么帮他打开脖子上的项链呢？  
  
与此同时，医生轻轻地把本推到床上。那人一直站在那儿，心思显然已经漂到什么能让他忽略疼痛的地方去了。然而，对于医生的推动，他并没有抗拒，也没有在被触碰时紧张起来。或许他根本就没意识到这些。  
  
医生已经止住了血，但要完全愈合伤口的话，他需要更多时间和注意力。香克斯甚至不确定，在项链和戒指阻挡着魔法回路的现在，他到底能不能顺利做完手术。但医生必须解决这个问题，因为项链根本取不下来。医生倒抽了一口冷气，抬起头盯着香克斯。  
  
“你得帮帮我。”他果断地说，香克斯跑过来，点了点头。  
  
“需要我干点什么？”  
  
“不管怎样，先帮我把那玩意拎起来。”香克斯伸手捏起项链，把它抬起来。  
  
然而，当香克斯的左手，也就是他戴戒指的那只手，接触到冰冷的金属时，一股黑暗力量冲击着他。他猛地吸了口气，试图控制住自己。这很难，但香克斯做到了，尽管这种感觉让他不寒而栗。  
  
那是黑魔法。束缚着本项链的东西不是封印，而是诅咒。它并不能解释之前发生的一切，而只会让情况变得更加复杂和危险。或许这就是刚开始普通咒语完全没奏效的原因。  
  
“香克斯？”  
  
一个声音把他从震惊中拉了回来，香克斯看向他的医生，对方正忧心忡忡地望着他。而他只得到了一声咆哮作为回答。  
  
“妈的，快开始治疗吧。”香克斯说道，随后他转向本的方向，那边吸引了他的目光。本的表情很疲惫，但香克斯松了口气，这意味着他又能回到他们身边了。那人眼睛里的麻木消失了，取而代之的是迷惑不解。  
  
香克斯也有很多问题想问，数都数不清。他知道这是为什么，但他怎么可能去告诉本，作为一个四皇，世界上四个最强大的人之一，他的力量太弱了，没法帮他打开项链，给他自由。他怎么能告诉本，他解不开他身上的枷锁，而其他奴隶，那天和本站在一起的，他同时买来的那些奴隶，他们很快就会自由了。不，香克斯什么都不会说，但他会想办法打开这条被诅咒的项链。他会想尽一切办法，最终让本重获自由。  
  
治愈本的时间比香克斯预想的要长。项链阻挡了魔法回路，医生不得不努力集中精力，念出正确的咒语来。香克斯知道，如果念错了，或者混淆了哪怕一个字一个词，医生都得重新开始。最坏的情况下，这甚至会进一步伤害本。但一段时间过后——那简直久得像永恒，医生从床边走开，气喘吁吁地瘫倒在地板上。  
  
香克斯直直地盯着本脖子上还有点发红的皮肤，他注意到几道伤痕，它们没有被干掉的血迹覆盖住。一些伤痕看起来像是经年累月累积起来的，另外一些则更新一些。香克斯小心翼翼地将项链重新戴回他脖子上，掩盖住这些疤痕，那是本忍受过的所有痛苦的证据。尽管外表上看起来非常完美，但香克斯还是意识到了，躺在他面前的这个人到底有多脆弱。  
  
“对不起。”香克斯低声说着，声音小到只有本能听到。那人转过头来，灰色的眼睛里充满不解。  
  
“为什么? ”他皱着眉头问，声音也很微弱。“你帮了我。”  
  
“没错，但这远远不够。”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
香克斯的话在本脑海中回荡。当医生再次抬起头来的时候，本还在试图弄明白，那人说的话到底什么意思。医生看起来筋疲力尽，但本知道，他做得很好。这个伤口并不是所有医生都能治愈的，本自己也不行。他可以自己给自己治疗，但只是在一定程度上。当他帮助香克斯的时候，项链再次灼伤了他的皮肤，这说明他的力量和能力还远远不够。  
  
本从来没想过他会去帮助香克斯。他只是做出了本能反应，在他还没来得及想清楚要做什么之前，他嘴里已经念出了稳定的咒语。  
  
他从来没想过，这会让他的项链灼烧起来，它之前从来没这么反应过。本以前也帮助过他的一些主人，不是因为他真的想帮，而是他不得不这么做。  
  
但这次，情况不同了，本的行为出自于他的自由意志。但是一想到……不，肯定不是这样的。项链的灼烧和他下的决定没有直接关联。如果这是真的，那将意味着，一块普通的金属拒绝了本对自己思想的自由支配，同时也拒绝了他对自己身体的自由支配。  
  
“怎么回事？”  
  
医生上气不接下气地开口，这让本再次集中起注意力来。他的目光从金发男人身上转到香克斯身上，但从他新主人明亮的眼睛里，他也看到了同样的疑问。所以本觉得，他必须回答，尽管他也不清楚合适的答案。  
  
“我不知道。一般来说，只有当我换了主人时，项链才会发热灼伤我。”本耸耸肩，解释道。他尽量让语气显得无关紧要，以消除一点空气中的紧张情绪。他失败了，因为香克斯朝他投去了愤怒的目光。那人不需要提高嗓门，但很明显，他并不接受这个轻描淡写的说法。本吞了一口唾沫，没有把视线移开。那个人为什么要关心这个？  
  
“这就能够解释了，为什么他会有这么多疤痕。”医生喃喃地回答，仍然坐在地板上。这打破了香克斯和本之间的沉默，本转过头去，紧盯着对方，他被那人脸上的担忧震惊了。他第一次意识到，并不仅仅只有香克斯在乎他。“不过，无论是谁一直在为你治疗，他都做得很棒。即使是我，也没法确保每次都消除伤疤。对不起。”  
  
医生的话让本很困惑，但他不敢开口纠正他。很久以前，本就可以自己给自己治疗了，他必须学会这个。本过去的主人们，没有一个关心过他，派医生去看过他。他第一次被卖掉时，已经16岁了。这是他第一次被认定为“欢愉奴隶”，那些人肮脏的欲望，被一个甚至还没完全长大的身体吸引着。  
  
那是一次痛苦的自愈。本甚至都意识不到他当时在做什么，他只记得，那时一颗破碎的心指挥着同样破碎的身体，它们机械地运作着。  
  
“他自己干的。”香克斯麻木地说，本和医生都微微颤抖了一下，但本设法掩饰了一下他的惊讶。他不应该奇怪红发的男人是怎么知道的，因为早在他试图治愈自己的时候，香克斯就阻止过他。  
  
“他干的……什么？”医生结结巴巴地问道，他的视线从香克斯那里转到本这边，又再次转回来。  
  
不知道为什么，本很想嘲笑那个莫名其妙的人。连这种事都无法理解么？太可笑了。简直荒唐至极。本能自己给自己治疗，这有什么问题吗？这又不是什么重要的事。  
  
过了一会儿，医生恢复了正常，他直直地盯向香克斯，但他试图寻找的答案并不在那儿——那只能从另一个人的脸上找到。他缓慢地转过头来，看向本，在说话之前，他深吸了一口气。“你能告诉我是谁教你的吗？”  
  
“没人教我。”本回答道，又耸了耸肩。他不喜欢房间里的紧张气氛。他不喜欢这些人这么关心这件事，问题还一个接一个。只有人们对他友善以待时，他才会开始喜欢他们，然后，他就会受到伤害。这完全没必要。  
  
“我要么因为弄坏主人的衣服而接受惩罚，要么就得学会自己治好自己。我选择了后者。”  
  
他听起来很傲慢吗？也许吧，但本不在乎。如果他们因为他的话而惩罚他，那么本至少会知道，他们跟其他人一样，都是一路货色。本甚至希望他们这样做，这样他就不必再去思考，为什么这个红发的男人还有他的伙伴和别人如此不同。  
  
为什么本总感觉离他那么近。他觉得他可以轻易地看透香克斯，就像读懂一本打开的书一样。文字摆在他面前，本轻而易举地念了出来，但他不知道故事下一步会讲到哪儿。当听到香克斯开口时，他更加不知所措了。那人的声音被愤怒掩盖着。  
  
“你最好别再操心什么衣服了。”  
  
这只是个建议，但不知怎么的，它听起来更像个隐藏的威胁。就好像……如果香克斯找到了那些强迫本做选择的人，那这些人最该担心的，不该是他们的衣服，而是性命。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者注：  
  
*太太原图挂了。她指的应该是这位：  
  
（详见OP漫画第580话，那张著名的跨页。）  
  
……真的很帅很有范儿。像年轻时候的Axl Rose。  
  
**原文 _"Manaos"_ 。译者不记得在OP原作里见过这个地名，大概是太太私设。搜索引擎里能搜到关于这个地名的相关信息是 _"Madre De Dios，Manaos "_ 。似乎是秘鲁的一个城市，有山谷有河流，盛产金矿。  
  
但译者和亲友更喜欢下面这个解释（。  
  
“马瑙斯市 _(Manaus)_ 为巴西亚马逊州首府，是巴西人口第八多城市，被称为‘亚马逊心脏’、‘森林之城’。”  
  
“这座城市因橡胶崛起，又因橡胶而衰落。”  
  
“到了19世纪末，马瑙斯进入了橡胶时代的全盛期，当时世界上40％的橡胶出自这里，这也给马瑙斯带来了无尽的财富，使它成为世界上最富有的城市之一。”  
  
巴西www 橡www胶wwwwwww  
  
还记得wt给草帽团设定的国籍么，路飞对应的就是巴西（。）再加上这个出产橡胶的设定233  
  
（亲友：是香克斯把路飞变成橡胶的！他将来还会成为海贼王！  
  
我：太好玩了233 太太真的用心了。反正是魔法AU，怎么搞都可以。如果后面真的有路飞出场的话，估计会是小朋友。）  
  
P.S.直到目前更新的最新章（Chapter.11）为止，本文中路飞并未出现。这大概只是太太留的一个伏笔。


	3. Journey /历程

香克斯嘱咐医生把本带去本自己的房间，之后，他独自思考了一会儿。他心不在焉地握住戒指，把它在自己手指上转了一圈又一圈，试图看穿它背后的奥秘，但他能感受到的只有冰冷的金属。那上面的刻痕平平无奇，并不显眼，却昭示着它主宰之戒的身份。  
  
香克斯依然能敏锐地觉察到，它和别的道具有着细微的差别，虽然戴得越久，他就越习惯这些。他本可以念个幻灭咒语，减弱戒指的灵力，从而找出这小块的黄金下究竟藏着什么，但他很害怕。一想到可能会再次伤害本，香克斯就动摇了，方才那被鲜血浸染的画面仍然震撼着他。怎么会流那么多血，那么多……  
  
门开了，香克斯猛地一抖，但进来的只有医生。医生关切地瞟了他一眼，看到来访者是谁之后，他绷紧的神经并没有因此而放松下来。红发的男人从地板上爬起来，坐上床，嘴角露出疲倦的笑容。最后，他的手指松开戒指，撩了撩头发。  
  
“他没事吧？”香克斯问道，他的心跳有些过于快速了。医生点点头，它才缓慢了下来。他松了口气，医生对他扬起眉毛。  
  
“你关心他。”医生温和地说。在试图否认自己的感受之后，香克斯点了点头。没错，他确实关心本。他并不太了解那个人，他才刚买下本没多久，从一个令他厌恶的人那里——他讨厌所有拍卖师，无一例外。香克斯不得不承认，本身上有什么东西吸引着他。他想知道那到底是什么，那种感觉会不会减弱，随后消失。  
  
很明显，香克斯不准备再多谈这个话题。医生提高了嗓门，声音里饱含担忧。香克斯早料到会是这样，他很清楚对方一开口就会说些什么。  
  
“他很强大。”医生说道。香克斯只是耸耸肩，点了点头。是的，本真的很厉害，香克斯没法否认。在本的咒语帮他稳定下来后，尤其是当香克斯把戒指戴在手指上，来接受那个人作为自己的所有物时，他感受到了外部力量的冲击。这个事实让他恶心。香克斯从没想过要去拥有哪个人，他只想让本自由。但他的愿望似乎并没被实现。至少现在还没。  
  
“我从来没听说过有谁能无师自通学会治疗法术。我可是花了两年时间，才把它正确地重现出来。”医生更加坚定地补充道，但香克斯只是再次点了点头。  
  
“我知道。”香克斯当然清楚，那是他亲眼所见。那时候，眼前的人请求着他的允许，允许他成为一名医生，而四皇已经安排过他接受相关的培训。那时的医生已经做了五年奴隶，直到香克斯给他自由，就像他也成功解放了他所信任的大多数人一样。那是三年前的事了，香克斯那时才二十岁。  
  
“香克斯！”那声音大得出奇，几乎喊了起来。这是香克斯第一次直视眼前这位金发的男人，而不是透过他看向别人。他叹了口气，没准备加以解释。他解释不清的。  
  
“等我们回去之后，我会去拜访雷利先生。你怎么看？”  
  
医生有些不安，但还是点了点头。他还能怎么办呢？  
  
  


* * *

  
  
他们乘着船，越过凯多的领地去往香克斯的领地。和雷德弗斯差不多规模的船，本并不是第一次见到，但这是他第一次真正登上这样的大船，这令人印象深刻。“他们正在航行”，这个想法让本很是兴奋，尽管这并不是什么新鲜事。他更换主人的次数比其他大多数奴隶都要频繁。那些奴隶除了他们所供职的房子之外，从来没见过更多别的东西。  
  
大约一周后，他们越过了两个四皇领土间的边界。没人告诉他们，但明眼人都看得出，因为船上的情绪发生了明显的变化。当他们还在阿尔巴拉河——那是圣多拉河的一侧支流，标志着香克斯和凯多领土的边界——上航行时，已经有人日夜在甲板上站岗，以防潜在的袭击。  
  
当他们航行到圣多拉河时，情况并没有改变，因为他们依然不在香克斯的领地范围内。但很明显，这条河流的另一侧支流——马诺河*——它通往香克斯的领土。本在某次吃饭时候无意听到了这一点，到了那儿以后，整个雷德弗斯才平静下来，没那么紧张了。  
  
他们已经在香克斯的领地内呆了一天左右。本意识到，周围的气氛起了微妙的变化，这很有意思。欢笑声出现得更为频繁了。雷德弗斯的船员们，也就是那些自由的、香克斯的护卫们，他们肆意歌唱，大口饮着酒。值班的人更少了，每次只有两个人。  
  
香克斯也加入到了欢乐的人群当中。本见过他和各种各样的人跳舞，不管他们是谁，不论地位高低。他甚至会抓起一些奴隶的手——男人、女人，还有孩子——围着他们笑着，欢呼着。船员们甚至不用等到晚上才开始庆祝。音乐家们随时都可以抄起乐器开始演奏，全凭自己乐意，而不用非得等到他们干完所有该干的活儿之后。  
  
本大部分时候都呆在外面。他们还没离开凯多的地盘时，他就已经呆在甲板上了。他喜欢感受吹在脸上的海风，喜欢它吹乱他的头发，喜欢在清新的微风中呼吸。对他来说，这种感觉就像是自由本身，不管这听起来有多奇怪，因为他一点都不自由。本下定了决心，如果他能被释放，有可能的话，他想要坐船去航行，环游世界，去往每个他希望去的地方。  
  
令他惊讶的是，香克斯也经常出现在甲板上。当他站在栏杆旁眺望时，他的眼里充满了梦幻般的神情。看到那个人这副模样是很奇怪的。他通常是——据本判断，他其实并不太了解他——大声的、欢快的，甚至兴奋的，但当香克斯望向翻滚的海浪时，他似乎很平静。他的眼睛里仍然流露着一种渴望，尽管这很微妙，难以察觉。本想知道香克斯究竟在渴望什么。他大概能买到他想要的任何东西吧？  
  
在他们靠岸停泊，并最终再次登陆的前一天晚上，香克斯命令所有奴隶在船上的宴会大厅集合。没人真的知道为什么他们必须聚集在一起，焦虑在人群当中蔓延开来。一般来说，这样的集会通常意味着一些极端的事情。他们那一点点希望和幸福开始消失，而这些希望和幸福，是他们在这场雷德弗斯上度过的旅程中所慢慢集聚起来的。  
  
直到他们亲眼见到等待着他们的是什么。这是一场盛宴，菜肴和饮料是如此美味，对所有人来说都是这样。他们被告知，这个晚上，务必忘掉脖子上的项链，只需尽情享受香克斯所提供的就好，他还有很多存货，不必担心供应不足。他给予了他们友善和鼓励，欢乐和希望，在这个欢乐的夜晚，很多奴隶真的忘记了他们还是奴隶。尤其是孩子们，他们以快乐的态度接纳一切，充满感染力。他们陶醉在令人意想不到的庆祝活动中，就好像从未忍受过奴隶制度的压迫一样。  
  
本真的很想加入他们的行列，不用再想着那条被诅咒的项链，哪怕只有这一晚。他想跟孩子们一样跳舞、欢笑、享受生活，而不是时常被拉回到现实当中，意识到这只是一场闹剧。但他做不到。当本感受到无处不在跟随着他的视线时，也就是说，香克斯无论走到哪里都在盯着他看……他做不到。  
  
当他们到达香克斯的府邸时，那里真的称得上宏伟壮观——比他们第一晚落脚的酒馆规模大得多，也比本预想的豪华得多。府邸的外墙在阳光下闪烁着金红色的光芒。那是用一整块石头建造的，石材由红土大陆的山脉中开采得到，那条山脉横亘于大陆表面，将大陆一分为二。入口被一些棕榈树掩映着，但大多数能看到的部分仍然是闪闪发光的石头。这儿看起来很豪华，但给人感觉有点冷。人们窃窃私语着，说不定建筑物后面藏着曼妙的花园呢。  
  
一行人被领着穿过几道走廊，本松了口气，他欣慰地注意到，府邸的内部与它的外表完全不搭调。他看到的景象让他想起了他们第一天晚上落脚的那个老酒馆——那种热情而舒适的感觉。墙上挂着挂毯，看起来很华丽，但有点旧旧的。家具是用抛光的老木头做的，当本看到角落里有灰尘时，他忍不住笑了起来。这跟他以前住过的豪宅完全不一样，他早些时候的一些紧张情绪也因此而消失了。  
  
当他们踏上一层层台阶，走上高高的基座进入大厅时，那种可怕的感觉立刻又回来了。周围的人们也都紧张起来，他们环顾四周，或者只是凝视着虚无。香克斯和他的手下现在可能会告诉他们，他们到底为什么被买下来，因为所有的男人、女人和孩子都被聚集在同一个房间里，这不可能有什么好事。但在雷德弗斯的盛宴之后，没人料得到香克斯要干什么。当时他们也以为会有不好的事情发生，但最后等待着他们的，却是一场专门为他们举行的庆典。  
  
没过多久，香克斯就出现在小小的讲台上，而本缩进了阴暗的角落。不知道为什么，但他依然觉得自己和其他人不一样。他是唯一一个四皇从自己的钱包里买下的奴隶。现在，本比以往任何时候都更清楚地意识到了这一点。  
  
然而，当香克斯微笑时，人群中的紧张气氛消失了，大家的情绪似乎变得轻松起来。那位红发的四皇开始讲话，他柔和的声音传遍了每一个角落，就像他用他温柔的气场包围了会场内所有的听众。  
  
“我知道你们都很害怕，也很想知道你们为什么会站在这里。你们是奴隶，你们中的有些人这辈子都将是奴隶。但现在不一样了。”本能听到身边人们惊讶的呼吸声，但不知道为什么，他自己对刚才那番话并没有什么实感。那只会让他难过。“从今往后，你们不再是奴隶了。我从来没想过去拥有奴隶，也永远不允许奴隶制度出现在我的土地上。从今天开始，你们自由了。”  
  
就在香克斯说出最后一句话的那一刻，哗啦啦的声音响彻了整个大厅。所有的项链都掉了下来，空气中突然充满了欢呼、泪水和赞美的喊叫声——这真是个幸福的时刻。当本进一步缩进房间角落时，没人注意到他，泪水默默从他的脸上滚落。他紧握着他的项链，使劲拽着，但它一动不动。他仍然是个奴隶。他这辈子从没感觉到如此孤独过。  
  
大部分喧嚣平息后，香克斯解释道，他们现在可以自由选择，是想留在他的府邸为他工作，还是就此离开，去别处碰碰运气。随后他走下讲台，把剩下的工作交给亚索普、鲁和其他一些本不知道名字的人——他只记下了一半人的名字。这时，本坐在地板上，擦干了眼泪，思绪已经跑到没人跟得上的地方去了。他从来没像现在这样讨厌做个奴隶，因为现在他周围的每个人都是自由的。  
  
“我很抱歉。跟我走吧，你得离开这儿。”一个温柔的声音响起，本盲目地向它伸出手来。一只温暖的手紧握着他，与他十指相扣，但最终让他抬起头的，是金属戒指冰冷的触感。香克斯领着他，红色的头发随着他安静的脚步有节奏地摆动着。直到他们离开大厅，他才转过身来。当他们停下的时候，四皇终于面对他了，看起来既悲伤又充满了歉意。本很想相信，他在香克斯脸上看到的那种痛惜是真诚的。但当其他人都被释放时，很显然，本依然被锁链囚禁着。他又怎么能相信他呢？  
  
香克斯似乎有话要说，他有两次都张了张嘴，但他什么话也说不出来。最后，他只是沉默下来，因为本脸上的表情再次变回了无动于衷。本已经表达出了他的痛苦，他不会让这种事情发生第二次。眼前这个人可以拥有自己的身体，但他没法拥有自己的灵魂。他永远不行，如果本能够阻止的话。本在他那儿受到的伤害，已经够多了。  
  
他们终于又开始往前走了。这次，香克斯放开了他的手，但本还是跟了过来。逃跑可能会要了他的命，而本还没准备好迈出这一步。他还没得到那个答案。那个关于“自由是否比你的生命更重要”的答案。  
  
他们默默地走着，几分钟后，他们来到一扇用简单的暗色木头做成的门前。香克斯打开了门，但他没动，也没有进去。相反，自从走出大厅后，他第一次开了口。  
  
“这是你在这儿的房间。任何人不得进入，包括我。如果你需要什么，尽管开口…… 我的房间就在你隔壁。这两个房间之间有道连接门，但我不会用它的。我保证。”香克斯的声音很低沉，本能从中听出一丝悲伤来。他咬着嘴唇，本不知道他说的是不是真心话。他不会进来的。好吧，反正他进来不进来，本都能发现。  
  
沉默在两人之间扩大着，本打算在气氛变得尴尬之前进屋。他猜想，香克斯已经讲完了，只要他关上房门，这事就这么结束了。然而，四皇的下一句话让他停下了脚步，尽管那只是句低语。  
  
“我很抱歉。我知道你不相信我，但是当我说你们都自由了的时候，你也是其中之一。你不再是奴隶了，本。我不认为你是。”  
  
本只想继续往前走，关上那扇门，一个人呆着。但他并没有，相反，他回过头，却并没有看向眼前的那个人。当他回答的时候，香克斯正紧盯着他。感情被锁在他的灵魂深处，没人能触及和粉碎它们。  
  
“我永远是个奴隶。”  
  
然后他终于转过身，把香克斯拒之门外。本没注意到他房间的内部，也没看到椅子上放着一套刚洗好的睡衣。一切都准备妥当，只为了让他觉得宾至如归，但本内心的麻木让他完全注意不到这些。他只是机械地钻到被子下面，强迫自己睡着了。但香克斯说话时脸上痛苦的表情仍然萦绕在他脑海里，甚至连他的梦里也逃不掉。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
香克斯盯着紧闭的门，他没意识到自己正在发抖。他现在觉得自己是世界上最大的那个混蛋了，他的心沉坠得像被灌了冷铅，这让香克斯难以承受。他让本目睹了所有其他前奴隶的获释，可他的项链却还好好地挂在他的脖子上。香克斯曾希望他在讲话中加入这个咒语之后，它也会随之脱落。他没有把本排除在外，但它还是完全没奏效。无声的泪水，痛苦的脸庞，香克斯知道他永远都忘不了那副画面。  
  
过了一会儿，香克斯转身离开，向大厅走去。还没到傍晚，他还有很多事情要做。他需要领着他的新员工到处转转，必须确保这些人对这里有个初步的了解，来帮助他们适应新环境。之前曾经身为奴隶的这帮人，他们当中有一半以上都选择了离开这儿，去其他地方碰碰运气。尽管香克斯释放了他们，帮他们恢复了自由，但他们还是不愿详尽地交代他们的去向，那就像跟上级汇报工作似的。四皇理解他们的选择，他给了他们每个人一大笔钱，祝愿他们早日安定下来，成家立业，开始崭新的自由生活。从今往后，他们的命运就由他们自己掌控了。  
  
那些选择留在香克斯这儿并为他工作的人，每人都会被分配单独的住处，每月还有工资拿。他们需要接受面试，了解他们喜欢干什么和擅长干什么，根据他们的回答，工作人员会为他们选定合适的职位。此外，这里提供一日三餐，如果乐意的话，他们也可以在外面自己租房住。  
  
香克斯这边大多数工作人员都曾经当过奴隶，就连他最信任的人们也不例外。可能除了亚索普，他的父亲很早就去世了，留下年幼的儿子在街上乞讨。几年后，他的养父也去世了，他被一位老铁匠收留，接手了老人祖传的铺子。日子一直过得挺顺利，直到一个骗子出现，那人在一场重要的投资上欺骗了他。所有钱都打了水漂，他不知道该怎么办才好了。  
  
命运让他们两人走到了一起。香克斯急需一个铁匠帮他修复他的剑，听别人说，亚索普是镇上最好的那个。那时候香克斯才刚成为四皇没多久，还不太清楚这种情况下该怎么办，于是他跟亚索普做了笔交易——香克斯会帮他揪出那个让他破产的骗子并起诉他，作为回报，亚索普以后就是他的私人武器师傅了。最后，这也让他俩每人都多了个新朋友。  
  
早先人潮涌动的大厅里现在早已空无一人。那些选择离开的人已经被领去了临时的住所，现在，太阳已经落山了，所以他们不必马上搬离此地。他们被允许在香克斯这边再睡一晚上，然后再去思考下一步该往哪边走。剩下的人，其中很多是女人和孩子，他们在大厅里与香克斯的手下们交谈。他的手下们正在调查和记录着这些人之前做奴隶时干的是什么工作，以便为他们分配合适的职位。  
  
香克斯不想随随便便就分配给他们工作，而是提供与每个人的技能相适应的职位供人选择。这不仅仅因为这能帮助他们在他这边安顿下来，还因为当人们干自己喜欢干的事情时，他们通常会更有效率，满意度也会更高。人们同样有其他的选择，如果不愿意的话，没人必须一直干跟他们奴隶时期一模一样的工作。此外，孩子们将被送到香克斯专门为前奴隶设立的学校。  
  
香克斯的目光四处游移，直到他发现了鲁，他正在和几个看起来像是一家人的人聊天。一个男人牵着身旁女人的手，他们身边的小女孩可能只有三岁，小姑娘哈欠连天，看起来就快睡着了。她长着一张可爱的小脸，眼睛和头发都是棕色的。虽然看起来都筋疲力尽，但他们脸上的笑容却依然真诚。  
  
香克斯记得那是一对年轻夫妻，幸运的是他们仍然在一起。他不忍心拆散这个小家庭，于是他把三个人都买下来了。他有点开心他们选择了继续待在他这儿。如果没有其他支持，这一家人在外面单打独斗会很艰难。  
  
“我以前是个历史老师，但我也习惯做别的事儿。我可以努力工作，搬运重物，或者当建筑工人。请务必不要让我妻子去建筑工地啊……”香克斯无意中听到了年轻男人与鲁的交谈，他的语气有些绝望。香克斯走过去，年轻男人认出了他，朝他鞠躬，他的妻子也不例外。“殿下……”  
  
看到如此拘谨的举动，香克斯不禁叹了口气，只好挥挥手让他们挺直身子。“不必多礼。”他坚定地告诉他们。很多被香克斯释放的人仍然认为，他们要做的事情其实还是和奴隶时期没什么差别，但那并不是香克斯最初买下他们，并放他们自由的初衷。有时候，甚至很难知道他们擅长什么，因为他们不敢表达出来。  
  
他的目光捕捉到那个女孩好奇的神情，她正盯着他的头发。有不少孩子都对他头发的颜色很感兴趣，香克斯早就知道，但他还是觉得很有意思。香克斯蹲下身来，朝着女孩微笑，当她意识到香克斯并没有那么可怕的时候，她的小手穿过短短的距离，扯了扯他的头发。  
  
“你看起来可真好玩。”  
  
“莉卡，别说了！我替我女儿向您道歉，我的天呐，莉卡，别闹了……”女人大声喊着，绝望地试图阻止她的女儿。但香克斯只是笑着把女孩抱到他的怀里，小姑娘还抓着他的头发，但他一点都不在乎。  
  
相反，他鼓励着她，以一种开玩笑的方式鼓起嘴来。“这么说就太过分了。可不是每个人都能拥有你这么漂亮的头发啊，小朋友。”  
  
女孩天真地笑了起来，她抓起自己的一缕长发，和香克斯的头发摆在一起。她的眼中闪烁着快乐的光芒。“妈咪，你看，我的头发可漂……可漂亮了。”她一本正经地说着，尽管这个词有点难念，她讲起来有点磕磕绊绊的。年轻女人脸红了，而香克斯咯咯地笑了起来。  
  
“对不起，殿下。”孩子的母亲低声咕哝着，但香克斯没当回事。  
  
“没关系，我喜欢小孩子。并且你们现在依然能像一家人一样在一起，我很开心。”他的目光从女人那边转移到男人身上，年轻男人目瞪口呆，看上去有点震惊，但在香克斯鼓励的微笑下，他脸上这种表情也渐渐消失了。“之前就有很多孩子处于我的照顾下。至于现在，人数就更多了，我想确保他们都能受到良好的教育。你和你的妻子完全不用去建筑工地。你可以来我们学校教书，那儿也很欢迎你的女儿。”  
  
有那么一会儿，父母双方都呆呆地站在那里。反应过来之后，年轻男人朝香克斯微微鞠了一躬，他的整个姿势都表达着他诚挚的感激之情。“非常感谢您。”  
  
“这么说，我也能坐在爸爸的班上咯？”莉卡问道，她还坐在香克斯的胳膊上呢。有那么一会儿，在场的所有人都看向这个女孩。然后，香克斯突然大笑起来，其他人也都跟着笑出了声。这个小姑娘让这儿充满了快乐，她是个绝佳的气氛调节者，彻彻底底的。  
  
“没错，亲爱的，我想你必须这么做。”笑声平息后，香克斯回答道。他经历千辛万苦把奴隶们买回来，正是为了这种时刻。每当这个时候他就会再次确定，那是值得的，一直都是。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
又是三个小时过去了，每个曾经的奴隶都得到了妥善的安排。香克斯叹了口气，席地而坐。很快，医生、亚索普还有鲁也走过来坐到他身边。最后过来的鲁递给他一瓶清酒，他带着感激的微笑接过酒瓶，却并没有打开塞子。  
  
“怎么了？”亚索普注意到了他奇怪的举动。通常来说，忙碌了一天过后，香克斯会毫不犹豫地打开一瓶酒，而当一切都很顺利的时候就不会了。很明显，有些事儿不对劲。但香克斯没有马上回答，他试图组织语言。医生开口时他还在沉思着。  
  
“是因为那个本，对吗？”香克斯只能叹口气，然后点了点头。是啊，医生亲眼目睹了项链的奇妙魔力。他当然最清楚。  
  
“我的咒语还是对他没用。那一刻，我从来没见过比他更孤独、更失落的人。”香克斯抬起头来，眼中闪烁着痛苦。“他流泪了，但更糟糕的是之后的冷漠。那就像一堵墙，以确保没人能伤害到他。我只能猜测他身上发生过什么事，这足以让人崩溃。除非那条项链被摘下来，否则他永远都不会相信自己是自由的。”  
  
香克斯说话的时候，鲁和亚索普脸上的表情是同样的忿忿，直到他讲完了最后一句。意识到发生了什么事之后，他们的表情变为了震惊。这是他们第一次听说，香克斯自身的力量正在逐渐衰微。  
  
“这怎么可能呢？”沉默许久之后，鲁开口问道。香克斯只是耸耸肩。他自己也没法确定。他只知道，一定有谁对本恨之入骨，恨到能对他的项链设下如此强烈的诅咒。  
  
“我不知道……但我会查出来的。我一定会查出来的。”  
  
说完这些话后，香克斯起身朝自己的房间走去。他必须联系雷利。他的酒瓶被留在了身后，依然没被开封。他的同伴们远远看着红发的男人走开，脸上弥漫着担忧。他们清楚，如此年纪轻轻就已经当上了四皇，这对香克斯来说本来就是种负担，但不知道为什么，他们都觉得，过去的几小时里，压在他身上的重担很明显地又增加了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者注：  
  
*“阿尔巴拉河”，“圣多拉河”以及“马诺河”，原文为 _“the river Albara”,"the Sandora River"_ 和 _"the Mano River"_ 。  
  
圣多拉河：见OP漫画第161话。阿拉巴斯坦地图上写着这个地名。薇薇：“现在刚穿过宽阔的圣多拉河，在这里上岸，……”  
  
阿尔巴拉河：这个名字似乎没在OP里出现过，译者也没搜到地名的相关信息……怀疑是太太根据“阿拉巴斯坦”引申而来的。  
  
马诺河：这个名字似乎也没在OP里出现过。现实中倒是有条 _Mano River_ ，位于西非利比里亚，还有个“马诺河联盟”存在着。我们都知道阿拉巴斯坦的原型是埃及，或者说北非，译者看了眼世界地图，这俩地儿离得并不算特别远。鉴于香克斯他们一直处在航行中……也还说得通？


	4. Talk/交谈

本醒过来的时候，太阳正从东方缓缓升起。他一开始有些困惑，自己这是在哪里，发生了什么事？但很快，一切过往的记忆又涌回了他的脑海中。金属项链落在地板上的咔嗒声，把他拉起来的温暖的手，还有香克斯的表情，当他告诉本他并没有把本当作奴隶时，那种悲伤的眼神。尽管他很想相信这些话，但他脖子上的项链每时每刻都在提醒着他残酷的现实。未来这种境况依然会持续下去。  
  
本自怜自艾地想着，干脆把脑袋埋到毯子里去吧，那样就可以把世界拒之门外了——但这一点用都没有，并且简直任性得像十几岁的小孩子一样，那不是他的作风。所以，本选择从床上爬起来，环顾四周。他仍然穿着昨天的衣服，它现在皱巴巴的。他叹了口气，把那件脏兮兮的白亚麻布套头衬衫脱下来。  
  
他已经穿了它两天。在那个第一晚落脚的旅店房间里，本看完医生后，在床上发现了几套为他准备好的衣服。不是很多，只有几件衬衫和两条裤子，但至少能穿。过了一阵，他发现香克斯给所有的奴隶都准备了新衣服。本深深吸了口气。他们现在都是以前的奴隶了，除了他。  
  
本把衬衫丢到床上，撩了撩他的黑发，长发松松地顺着脸颊垂泻下来。这儿有没有什么发带或者发绳之类的东西？那样他就可以把头发扎起来了。本之前的主人更喜欢看它披散着，但那总是碍事。他不知道香克斯会不会在意这个。没关系，他肯定能觉察到的。  
  
房间里并不是很明亮，因为他没点蜡烛和灯。但冉冉升起的太阳散发着橙色的微光，透过窗户照亮了房间里的陈设，整个屋子被柔和的光线笼罩着。本发现床边摆着个床头柜，还有个巨大的衣柜。他觉得那没什么意义，因为他永远都不会有足够的衣服来填满它——除非他的新主人喜欢把他装扮得光鲜亮丽。但本觉得香克斯应该不会有那种嗜好。他是说，把他当成洋娃娃那样打扮。  
  
随后，本望向他昨天走进来的那扇门。右边是另一扇门，那肯定通往着香克斯的住处，因为双扇门的材料是闪闪发光的桃花心木，上面还看得到几处嵌着金银细丝的雕刻。  
  
令人惊讶的是，他还发现了衣柜旁边的第三扇门。打开门后，本发现自己站在一个小卫生间里。水槽上方是他日常需要的洗漱用品，牙膏牙刷，一把梳子，还有几块肥皂。马桶盖上的架子上挂着白色毛巾。反正也没什么坏处，本这样想着，于是他刷了牙，但他躲避着镜子里的自己。现在还不需要面对这个。  
  
当本走出卫生间再次走进房间时，他注意到了一张桌子。它看起来相当空，上面仅仅放着几件文具。几支钢笔，一个记事本，令他吃惊的是，还有一包叠得整整齐齐的衣服。  
  
本没注意到晚上有人进来，但似乎有谁给他带了穿的东西。又或者，这包衣服在他走进房间之前就已经放在这儿了。但他们又怎么能知道香克斯安排他住这间屋子呢？本在雷德弗斯船上和旅途中仅有的几件衣服都装在同一个袋子里，而他把它忘到大厅里了。  
  
这并不是说他在乎那包衣服，反正里面也没什么值钱的东西。只是转念一想，本才意识到香克斯没有遵守约定——没有本的允许，任何人都不得进入他的房间。不知道为什么，他怀疑着衣服昨晚上是不是已经放在这儿了。本叹了口气，压抑着内心的失落。他干嘛要在意这个呢？  
  
当本看到衣服上面躺着一张小纸条时，他伸手把它拿起来。本有些不自然地眨眨眼睛，选择先读读看。他打开字条，眼神扫过龙飞凤舞的字迹，尽管如此，他还是只能摇摇头。这人疯了。  
  
 _我没去过你房间，我保证。我只是用了个变换位置的咒语。但愿它落到桌子上了，而不是其他什么地方。我的准头一直都不太行。  
  
记得戴围巾。  
  
香克斯。_  
  
他不由自主地扫视着这堆衣服，很快，本发现了香克斯买下他那天给他戴上的那条红色围巾。他伸手去拿，小心翼翼地把它从其他衣服堆里拽出来，将它握在手里。它和他记忆中一样柔软，刚刚才被洗过。本又靠近了些，试图仔细辨认着上面是否残留着血迹，上次拿着它的时候，他记得薄薄的布料被他的血浸透了。过了一会儿，他意识到布料是新的，毫无沾污的痕迹，连一个污点都没有。本深深地吸了口气，坐回到床边，试图去理解这意味着什么。  
  
他害怕其他人的目光。他本来不该去烦恼这些，但是一想到可能会有的怜悯，那些来自其他曾经做过奴隶，但现在已经不再是奴隶的人那里的怜悯，他就感到拘束不安。本不需要同情。他知道自己并不讨人喜欢，即使身处被排斥者之间，他也是他们中的异类。对本来说，遇到这种情况并不很难办，但他知道，这会耗费他大量的精力。他毕竟只是个普通人，尽管人们看到他脖子上挂着的项链时，往往会忽视这一点。  
  
在他的触碰下，那块布料冰冷如丝。本搞不明白，为什么香克斯要费这么大劲。他没法否认，当他意识到那个人确实没进过他的房间时，他松了口气。他只是好奇，那个人为什么这么做。当他更仔细地看着那堆衣服时，本意识到，他们并不仅仅准备了一套衣服，那边的椅子上还摆着叠好的睡衣。它大概在他走进房间之前就已经放在这儿了，好让他长途跋涉之后穿上，睡个好觉。他那个时候只是没看到而已。  
  
最后，本穿上了看起来最不起眼的一套衣服——一件深蓝色衬衫，搭配黑色裤子。就像这温暖地区的所有衣服一样，布料轻盈透气。令他惊讶的是，它也足够长了。他个子不低，即使在男人中也是如此。本带着些许困惑，看了看剩下的衣服，耸耸肩膀。把它们整齐地摞在衣柜里之后，本忍不住想，它们看起来真的有点突兀。它们不该出现在那儿，在那么空旷的空间里。  
  
衣柜门里也嵌着一面镜子。本低声咕哝着，他现在不得不去正视真实的自己了。镜子里，一双灰蒙蒙、疲惫的眼睛回望着他，眼睑下方的黑眼圈在苍白透明的脸上显得格外醒目。他从来就没睡过几场充足的觉，但昨天晚上格外不同。现在，报应来了。  
  
“呢喃”，那是本几年前学会的一种简单的咒语，它可以掩盖掉所有睡眠不足的痕迹。这样，他就可以让自己看起来精神焕发，就像是睡了一夜好觉一样。这正是本的主人想看到的，尽管他几乎从来没真正感受过那种感觉。  
  
这个世界上不存在那种能凭空赋予人能量的咒语。本要么必须好好休息，要么就得从其他人那儿获取力量，而这些人自身的能量也将随之受损。一般来说，这两者都办不到，所以本能做的只有用幻象去掩盖它。他又检查了一下他的脸，黑眼圈不见了。他把围巾系到脖子上，确保他的项链被遮得严严实实，朝门口走去。  
  
没人告诉本该干什么，但他觉得香克斯和他的大多数前主人不会有太大不同。那些人早上通常只想着一件事，那就是早餐。本想去看看，早饭是不是也有他的那份。  
  
在他的房间外面，本的目光环绕四周，他不知道该往哪边走了。他有着不错的方向感，但他完全没注意香克斯昨天把他拉到哪儿去了。就算他知道可能也没太大用，因为他不清楚厨房在哪儿。或许本可以在这里等人经过，然后他就能问路了？  
  
然而，在本做出决定之前，一个人转过拐角，停下脚步，看上去有点震惊。然后，他开心地笑起来，大声招呼着本，听起来比一般男人清晨时候的状态更开朗，更热情。那是鲁，拍卖行那天跟香克斯在一起的另一位同伴。他咧嘴笑着，就好像他睡了这些年来最好的一觉。  
  
“你起得可真早啊。早上好! ”  
  
本眨了眨眼，本能地提防着，在他反应过来之前，他微微后退了几步。他低下头，考虑着这个男人到底知不知道他的围巾下面还藏着项链。其他所有人可能都会理所当然地觉得，他已经像其他奴隶那样获得了自由，但这个人绝对比他在雷德弗斯见过的其他人更亲近他的主人。香克斯完全可以告诉他的。  
  
与此同时，大个子走了过来，比本想象中的还要迅速。在本的印象中，鲁似乎是个随和的人，但他并不很了解他。他们曾一同航行过，但尽管如此，出于某种原因，奴隶们总是与香克斯的人保持着距离。  
  
“早上好。”本低声回答，努力让自己的声音保持着平和友好。他的目光锁定在地板上，以免引起多余的注意。然而，当鲁用坚定但温柔的语气开口时，他猝然一惊。  
  
“你可以看着我。”大个子说，本照他说的做，仅仅因为拒绝这个提议完全没必要。悲伤的阴影在那人脸上一闪而过，但也许那只是本的想象，因为它很快就消失了，只剩下一个鼓舞人心的微笑。“你想去哪儿？”  
  
“厨房。”本诚恳地回答。鲁点点头，挥手示意本跟着他。他们一边走路，一边聊着天。  
  
“那太好了，我正好也要去那儿。你肯定饿了，昨天晚上你什么都没吃，对吧？在开始干活之前，我先给你做点吃的。”  
  
听到这番话，本困惑地抬起头来，他刚才差点绊倒，所以他不得不集中精力看向脚下。他又礼貌地把目光移开，尽管本现在不能强迫自己这么做了。有人想帮他做早饭？他肯定是在开玩笑。这个笑话他一点都不觉得好笑。一点都不。  
  
“不用了，在我为殿下服务之后，我可以自己做自己的早餐。”本斟酌着语气，矜持地说。但令他惊讶的是，鲁皱着眉头转过身来。他甚至停下了脚步，本差点撞到他。本想道歉，但他被对方的气势惊到了。  
  
“听着，香克斯完全可以照顾好自己，无论如何他都不会允许的。更不用说，他已经不在这儿了。他现在应该已经动身去拜访别人了。而且，当我想给你做早饭的时候，谁都别想拦住我。那是我的厨房，如果有谁想捣乱的话，除非我死了。明白了么？ ”  
  
本被这些话吓了一跳，他只能点点头。对于另外一个人来说，这样似乎已经足够了，于是他们默默地走了一会儿。这有助于帮本记住路线，但好奇心占了上风，他还是忍不住开了口。“你是个厨子? ”  
  
鲁轻声地笑出来。“很奇怪么？”  
  
老实说，本确实有点惊讶。他耸了耸肩，以免表现得太过分。“我没想到殿下……”他刚说出那个词，就被鲁打断了。  
  
“香克斯！”  
  
没办法，本改了口，继续说下去，尽管如此随意地叫着主人的名字听起来真的有些奇怪。“……我没想到香克斯会任命他的厨师来当他最亲密的……干部？其中之一。”本讲完了，尽管他不确定他的措辞是否正确。他不知道鲁是不是干部，但他觉得他是，因为这个人陪同他的殿下去了拍卖行。他和香克斯关系密切，所以他在这儿肯定地位非凡。不会有其他的可能性，那都不合常理。  
  
“我不是干部，我只是个厨子，就这么简单。只是碰巧我也是四皇的朋友而已。过一阵子你就会明白了。”鲁一边说，一边打开了一扇门，那里面看起来像是个大餐厅，房间里摆满了五排长桌。有多少人在这儿用餐啊？  
  
“请坐吧，我给你做点吃的。咖啡还是茶？”  
  
本只能一边看着四周的陈列，一边跟着说话的声音向前走着。这儿真的很大，比他见过的一些宏伟的舞厅还要大。“咖啡。”他咕哝着，望向鲁的背影，大个子穿过一扇门，消失在真正的厨房里。  
  
这儿还有像这间屋子一样大的其他房间吗？像香克斯这样的人，他会有舞厅吗？那个男人曾经在雷德弗斯上跳舞，尽管那完全不是什么正式的标准舞。作为四皇，他必须熟悉当下的礼仪，对么？本需要时间来消化他所看到的、这里发生的一切事情，他这么确信着。尤其当他意识到，自己只是短暂地忘记了自己仍然是个奴隶的时候。  
  
本尝试着整理了一下思绪。过了一会儿，鲁回来了，手里拿着一个托盘，上面摆着一个装满咖啡的杯子，还有两个装着牛奶和糖的小容器，这两样东西本都不需要，通常也拿不到。然后是批塔面包*，不同种类的奶酪和火腿，还有炒蛋。他还看到了一小罐看起来像是浆果酱的东西。本最后一次吃果酱是在……他想不起来，那一定是几年前的事了。他的脸上肯定流露出了惊讶的表情，因为鲁皱起了眉头。  
  
“有什么你不喜欢的吗？”鲁问道，而本只是摇了摇头，于是厨子把托盘摆到了他面前的桌上。这是他平时招待主人的标准。他这辈子从来没吃过这么丰盛的早餐。  
  
“那么，祝你用餐愉快。”鲁补充道。而本仍然盯着他，不确定他是否被允许触碰这些丰盛的食物。太多的选择让他眼花缭乱，于是他端起咖啡，喝了一口。舌尖品尝到那温暖的液体之后，本睁大了眼睛。这是他喝过的煮得最好的咖啡之一。这一切，怎么可能都是为了他而准备的呢？他是个奴隶，没人这么关心过他。  
  
不知道为什么，鲁似乎明白了是什么在困扰着本，因为当他在本身边坐下，向后靠在椅背上时，有种悲伤的暗示在他的眼中一闪而过。  
  
“你以前从来没被这么对待过。”这不是个疑问句。  
  
本只是摇了摇头，紧紧抿着嘴，为即将到来的怜悯做好了心理准备。他这样活着，已经活了这么久了。他不需要虚假的同情心，那种来自完全不了解被奴役意味着什么的人的同情。  
  
但鲁只是笑了笑，从盘里捏起了一片火腿。“没事，总会有第一次嘛。快吃吧，吃完了你可以去厨房帮我的忙。我还得给一百多个人准备早饭呢，他们可不像你这么细嚼慢咽的。”  
  
“你总是一个人给他们做饭么？只有你一个人，每天都是？”对于鲁的回答和他刚才的态度，本都表示怀疑，他完全难以想象。一百多个不同的人，他们都会在这儿吃饭，而每一顿饭的规格可能都会像他刚才吃到的那样丰盛。每天单单是吃早餐就要花费大量的时间、精力和金钱，这些消耗是非常巨大的。他们干嘛非要这么做？又是怎么做到的？所有问题都没有从本的嘴里说出来，尽管它们都在他舌头上打转。但就当他考虑着该怎么措辞的时候，鲁咯咯地笑了。他可能发现了本异样的表情，也可能看穿了他满头的问号。  
  
“怎么可能。只是我的助手生病了，而其他厨师，他们在午饭之前是不会过来的。”鲁这么解释道。厨师继续和身边的人聊着天，而本终于开始专心吃起了他的早餐。同时，他也对这儿的情况更加好奇了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
香克斯搞定了他手头所有的工作。确定每个新员工都得到了妥善的安排之后，他尝试去联系雷利。然而，当香克斯试图用咒语把他们的思维连接在一起时，他所感知到的只有对方紧闭的心扉。雷利禁止他进入他的思维领域。老人不想和他说话的时候，香克斯完全没法强迫他。很少有人能将香克斯拒之门外，而他以前的导师就是其中之一。  
  
沟通咒语其实非常简单，它完全不像读心术——那只是个传说，根本就不存在。很多人甚至连封印法术和符咒都不会释放，但他们同样懂得沟通咒语。实际上，只要双方就沟通意图达成一致，就能够在脑海中听到对方的声音。那些话语无需空气传播，双方都对沟通表示允许之后，魔法本身就能将它们从一个地方传递到另一个地方。  
  
你同样可以强迫另一个人，让他允许你进入他的思维领域，但这需要施放者集中精神，也会耗费更多魔力。对接收者而言，这就像是在不停敲门。这种骚扰连绵不绝，对方会感受到被打搅的不快，烦不胜烦之下，大多数人都会选择放开心防。通常来说，香克斯真的很擅长骚扰别人。但雷利不一样，他可以把门甩到香克斯的脸上，然后把它关得紧紧的，这样他就没法继续烦人了。  
  
过了好一阵子，香克斯都快睡着了，整个白天，他实在太过疲惫了——这时候，他感受到心灵屏障被轻轻敲了一下。他叹了口气，放雷利进来。香克斯闭上眼睛，专注于两人之间的联系。只把注意力放在声音上而不去在意周边环境，这终归更容易些。他想象着，雷利就坐在房间的某个地方，与他面对面交谈，而不是身处许多英里之外。  
  
“你真是挑了个最不该联系我的时候。”熟悉的声音在他脑海中响起，这一瞬间，香克斯几乎想揍他过去的导师一拳。最不该联系他的时候？都已经深夜了，不管怎么说，他到底在干什么重要的事……然后，脑海中冒出的一个想法击中了香克斯。他大喊着，不知道到底应该表现得恼怒，还是仅仅只有尴尬。他已经没什么多余精力去处理这些无关紧要的事了。  
  
“明明就是你挑了个最糟糕的时候跟夏琪上床，这跟我有什么关系！”香克斯没好气地说，试图把那一幕图像从他脑海里驱逐出去。这根本就不起作用。这次交谈过后，他真的得好好睡一觉。  
  
“这只是在合适的时候和我的伴侣干该干的事而已。我不会为此而道歉的，我.的.殿.下。”  
  
香克斯为了这个头衔大喊大叫着。雷利应该庆幸他现在没在那家伙身边，他真的会揍他。并不是说他一定打得到，因为雷利的反应速度比香克斯快得多，但他可以试试。  
  
“别闹了。”香克斯鼓起嘴来，他能听到他脑海里回荡的笑声。  
  
“你永远都长不大，是不是？”  
  
香克斯能想象得到他过去的导师脸上的表情，所以他朝空气挥了挥手，就像要赶走一只苍蝇。不过，脑海中的图像并没有消失。有时候，香克斯讨厌那个人的傲慢。  
  
“不，我不知道。当初可是你让我接受那个职位的，又不是我自己的意图，所以就这么着吧。”香克斯又补充了一句，直截了当地。“我需要见你。”  
  
“什么时候？”雷利没再岔开话题。他可能从对方的声音中听出了担忧。香克斯清楚，自己的情绪已经溢于言表。没必要隐瞒，因为他打算在他们见面时把所有事情都告诉雷利。他相信，如果只有一个人能把戒指封印起来，那这个人只可能是雷利，因为他是唯一一个有足够能力压制住香克斯的人。香克斯自身的魔力的确很强大。  
  
“明天吧，越早越好。”香克斯希望雷利这会儿在家，他刚刚还跟夏琪在一起，这种可能性很高，尽管有时候他可能会突然消失一个多月，或者更久。没人知道他去哪儿了，就连他最亲密的伴侣也不例外。  
  
“十点钟在夏琪那儿等我。我会过去的。”  
  
香克斯默默在心里计算着。十点与雷利会面，那就意味着他至少得在五点爬起来。夏琪的酒吧位于一个叫香波地的小镇，它位于香克斯的领地边界，是个永久中立地区。没有哪个四皇成功宣称过拥有那儿，因为那里是分隔他们疆域的固定点之一。经过没完没了的战争，以及世界政府自身的干预，它被宣布为永久中立地区。香克斯耸耸肩。六个小时的睡眠，足够了。  
  
“那好，明天上午十点见。”香克斯切断了心灵联系，隐约听到了雷利最后几句话的回响。  
  
“等等！ 上午？你没开玩笑吧……”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
香克斯决定放弃吃早餐，他想多睡几分钟。他得保留足够的体力来骑马，在马上坐将近四个小时是很累的，但他也不想强迫鲁那么早就起床。那个人肯定会早早爬起来送他的，但香克斯说服了他。鲁只需要和往常一样，确保香克斯不在的时候一切都正常运转就行了。正常讲，他没必要在雷利那儿呆一天以上，但跟夏琪和雷利一起，香克斯也不知道会不会有其他事。所以他告诉身边的人，过两天他会回来。  
  
半路上，香克斯停下来休息了会儿，吃了点东西。但日头催促着他，还是快快赶路比较好。烈日高高挂在空中，香克斯不想浪费时间，也不想在高温下呆太久。现在，他的栗色马正走在尘土飞扬的街道上。这个熟悉的小镇他经常造访，但他讨厌这样。并不是他不喜欢雷利，而是几乎每次他去看望这位老人，都是因为他那边出了什么难以解决的问题。  
  
香克斯把兜帽又往下扯了扯，遮住了他的头发，以确保没人能一眼认出他来。他的红发很容易暴露他的身份，他不需要这种骚动。又过了一阵，路边的建筑变得更加破旧，周边环境看起来也愈加脏乱。毕竟夏琪并没有住在高贵的住宅区。随后，香克斯脸上露出了笑容，他看到了她酒吧的标志。“夏琪的敲竹杠BAR”。每次看到这个招牌，他就不得不承认，那个女人真的很招人喜欢。  
  
他还没来得及下马，门就开了，砰的一声，雷利面色不善地走了出来。一看到香克斯，老人脸上的气恼就变成了担忧，他伸手拉住马嚼子，等着马背上的人翻身下来，然后把马牵走。香克斯摇摇头，什么都没说。没有必要，他也没这个精力。他不是来打架的。雷利牵着马，走向酒吧后面的小马厩，而香克斯紧紧盯着他以前的导师。银色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光。香克斯有些担心，他甚至都没欢迎他的到来。  
  
“你知道的，能把他搞成这副德行的人并不多，而你就是其中之一。”这声音很温柔，香克斯再次转过身来，看到那个女人之后，他笑了。和往常一样，她手里捏着一支烟，但她把它掐灭了。理所当然地，香克斯冲上前去，给了她一个拥抱。  
  
“嘿，夏琪。”他咕哝着，把脸埋在她的颈窝里。经历了这么多之后，他需要这个，而这个女人对他来说，就是最接近母亲的那个存在。  
  
“很高兴见到你，香克斯。”夏琪轻声回答道。这很不寻常，因为她平日里给人的感觉非常坚韧。在夏琪身上，有一股难以打破、无法击溃的力量。很多人都试图拥有她、控制她，但从来没人成功过。连雷利也不行，虽然他从未尝试过这么做。  
  
当他终于放开她后，香克斯感觉好一点了，尽管他仍然筋疲力尽。他从夏琪身边走开，转身去看远处的雷利。不过，香克斯不需要这么做了，因为那人正向他走来。他的马似乎得到了精心的照顾，因为除了从远处传来的低沉的嘶嘶声外，听不到什么别的动静——那可能是夏琪的马在迎接他的栗色马。香克斯知道，夏琪也养了一匹马，因为它是最机敏、最适合这片地区的交通工具，没有之一。  
  
“雷利……”香克斯开口了，他还没来得及说什么，就感觉到拳头重重地打在他的脑袋上，那是来自他以前的导师的。“喔唷！”他喊了一声，正准备大声抗议，另一个人就抱紧了他。这一次的感觉更加不同了。这里是安全的，令人舒适的，一切的一切都无时无刻不在昭示着，这么多年过去了，老人仍然挂念着他。  
  
“傻孩子。”雷利喃喃自语，他迅速地、有节制地爆发了一点儿自己的情绪，然后放开了对方。不知道为什么，香克斯忍不住脸上的笑意。  
  
他们走了进去，夏琪甚至锁上了门，尽管大清早几乎不可能有什么客人过来。然后她走开了，去给他们准备一些咖啡和吃的东西。他俩看起来像是刚刚起床，还没开始吃什么像样的早饭。雷利在沙发上坐下来，而香克斯依然站着。在马背上坐了这么久之后，又能感觉到脚下坚实的地面，舒展舒展酸痛的双腿，这真的太棒了。  
  
“现在可以告诉我了么？干嘛非得上午十点过来，而你那边到这儿至少得四个小时的路程！我的意思是，昨天晚上，香克斯，我他妈的很担心。你睡了多久？四小时？还是五小时？”雷利的声音微微颤抖。他试图掩饰，听起来与其说是担心，不如说是生气，但香克斯能感受到他的担忧。他叹了口气，疲惫不堪，最后坐到老人对面的椅子上。  
  
“六小时……这就是原因所在。”香克斯抬起手来，给雷利看他的戒指。香克斯预料到了年长者脸上的震惊，但他仍然感到喉咙哽咽。香克斯以前从来没这么内疚过，他望着这个几乎从他记事以来一直亲密无间的人的眼睛，那似乎在告诉他，他居然拥有这么一件他们所有人都厌恶的东西。老人盯着香克斯的目光非常犀利，就好像他想从他脸上找到答案一样。突然，香克斯有了想哭的冲动。  
  
“那是主宰之戒。”雷利简洁地宣布，香克斯只能点点头。他不知道该说什么，于是戴着戒指的那只手又落回到了他的膝盖上。“你怎么会戴着这个？”  
  
香克斯摆弄着戒指，把它从手指上取下来，盯着它。那只是块简单的金属，以前的他从不会对这种东西产生恐惧之心。目光回移到雷利身上，他耸耸肩，掩饰自己的痛苦。“你能先帮我把它封印起来么？”香克斯站起来，把戒指递给对方。他本来可以把它放在桌面上随意滑过去，可他不敢。他又想起了本的眼泪和痛苦的脸，只有本的项链没被打开，而其他人全都自由了。香克斯再也不会冒险去伤害那个男人了，即使只是因为他没照顾好那枚戒指。他已经受够了。  
  
香克斯小心翼翼地把戒指放到对方张开的手里，又乖乖坐回去。雷利握紧了那只手。突然，他睁大了双眼，香克斯知道他感觉到了力量的涌入，尽管这次可能只有戒指接受他成为本的新主人那次一半强烈。香克斯看着雷利站起来，又坐回到沙发上，看着他向后靠到靠背上，用另外那只手拨弄着头发。看起来他终于明白了。  
  
“这是黑魔法。”雷利说。这不是个疑问句，香克斯点了点头。“你打不开那个项链。”同样，毫无疑问，这是个陈述。“我猜，你是想让我把它封印起来，这样的话它的效力就消失了？”香克斯又点了点头。但雷利叹了口气，心不在焉地摇了摇头。他的身体猛地一抖。“我做不到。”  
  
他的脚踩回到地面上，直直地站起来，然后，香克斯才意识到自己在干什么——他脸上的表情变成了震惊和愤怒，对于他过去的导师，他并没有尝试隐藏内心的情绪。香克斯咬紧牙关，紧握双拳，已经到了崩溃的边缘。他清楚地意识到，现在的自己只需要一点微小的刺激就会爆炸。  
  
“别他妈跟我开玩笑。”香克斯果断地回答，声音紧张而平静，忍耐着在雷利面前大喊大叫的冲动。幸运的是，年长者很了解他以前的徒弟，他不会因为香克斯的所作所为生气。那样的话，他们可能会毁掉这个小小的酒吧——两股强大力量对撞的威力远远超出正常人的想象。  
  
“香克斯，坐下！”声音平静而坚定，雷利的眼神让香克斯乖乖照办了，因为除此之外，别无他法。他永远记得那种眼神，那双威严、凶狠而又冷静的眼睛，释放着深藏于内心深处的力量火花。很明显，香克斯这次真的搞砸了。他最好仔细听着，因为如果他不这么做的话，他之后可能会庆幸自己还活着，并且完好无损。  
  
他慢慢坐回原处，一举一动都像是被控制住了，同时，他的视线一直没从雷利身上移开。等到香克斯坐好，靠上椅背之后，雷利才低下头去。空气中紧张的气氛消失了。香克斯忍不住叹了口气，手指穿过他红色的发丝。  
  
香克斯又累又怕。他怕自己驾驭不了黑魔法，怕永远都打不开那条该死的项链，而他最怕的是……伤害本。这个想法就像一把利刃狠狠刺穿他的心，尽管他并不真正了解那个有着悲伤眼神的迷人男人。  
  
“不管是谁戴着这枚戒指对应的项链，对你来说，他肯定是个非常、极其重要的存在**。”雷利漫不经心地说，但香克斯只敷衍地笑笑，朝他做了个鬼脸。对方耸了耸肩。“好吧，好吧，我不问了。”  
  
这句补充的话让香克斯再次叹了口气。他突然把脚跷到咖啡桌上，交叉起双腿。他真的很想抓起身边随便什么东西，然后朝雷利头上扔过去。但说实话，他很高兴愤怒已经烟消云散。那不会有什么好下场的，并且，毁掉酒吧的话，夏琪真的会很生气。  
  
“他很强。”香克斯沉默了一会儿，回答道。雷利抬起头来，把身体朝前倾了倾。然后，他拿起手中的戒指，把它捏在拇指和食指之间。它在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
  
“我怀疑你是说这枚戒指。”雷利咕哝着，香克斯抑制着想发火的冲动。嗯，戒指的确也蕴含着强大的力量，这完全没错，但他明明不是这个意思。“天啊，香克斯，别用那种表情看我。你还是好好给我讲讲那个男人到底怎么回事吧。”  
  
“我才没看你呢。”香克斯抱着双臂，回答道。他可能鼓起了嘴，因为他真的没朝雷利那边看。他只是有点生雷利的气，因为这家伙对他的私人感情更感兴趣，而不是真正帮香克斯做他想做的事。更不用说，他的爱情生活完全不在雷利的管辖范围之内……他也不该用这种方式看待本。“你怎么知道那是个男人？”  
  
旁边有谁噗嗤一笑。香克斯转过头去，夏琪正走过来，手里还捧着一个摆满杯子和盘子的托盘。早餐，这是个好主意。跟雷利“秋后算账”的事等会再说吧。  
  
“这很明显，香克斯。你提到那个人的时候，用的一直都是‘他’而不是‘她’。”夏琪简单地总结，把托盘摆到他们中间的小桌子上。香克斯看起来气鼓鼓的，但他什么都没说。没用的，他以前跟夏琪争论就从来没赢过，更何况这次她是对的。于是，香克斯伸手拿起他这边的杯子，里面盛满了咖啡，还加了糖和牛奶。他尝了一口，而夏琪给自己点了支烟。这是个熟悉的场景，一闻到烟味，香克斯就放松了些。  
  
“现在可以告诉我了么。为什么你说你没法封印它？”香克斯尽可能随意地问，因为他不想打破周围平静的氛围。现在的气氛仍然是危险而脆弱的，因为香克斯很清楚，只要戒指的问题还没被弄清楚和解决，方圆一英里之内就没什么是安全的。他也很欣慰，到了那个时候，迫不得已的话，还有雷利能控制住他。  
  
“因为没什么可封印的。”雷利回答道，他的眼神很严肃。他没在开玩笑，香克斯知道他说的是事实，尽管这听起来很像是在胡说八道。他深深吸了口气，紧紧抓住杯子。  
  
“你刚刚还说这是黑魔法呢，怎么可能没什么可封印的。我自己都给它加了一道封印。”香克斯一边说，一边再次呼出一口气。他屏住呼吸，想听到他以前的导师补充些什么，但年长者只是摇了摇头。  
  
“没错，我知道。这就是我判断这玩意是黑魔法的原因所在。”雷利解释并补充道，“香克斯，从这枚戒指本身来说，我感受不到一丝魔力的存在。如果没有那些刻痕，我甚至都辨别不出它是主宰之戒。对我来说，这只是枚普通戒指，除了你加上的那道防止其他人使用的封印，我什么都感觉不出来。我想，除了你之外，没有第二个人可以控制它。我怀疑除了你之外，其他人都感受不到蕴含其中的力量。这就是黑魔法，它正阻止着除现任所有者以外的所有人使用这枚戒指。”  
  
嘴巴微微张开，眼睛睁得圆圆的，香克斯突然觉得呼吸困难，他只能傻傻盯着他的导师。这些话语在他脑海中回荡，但他无法冷静处理它们。这怎么可能？他的头脑没法正常运转了。  
  
“这……这是什么意思？”香克斯的问题是针对雷利的，但回答他的是夏琪。她挨着雷利坐到沙发上，手里还捧着一杯咖啡。  
  
“也就是说，能打开那条项链的人，只有你。”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者注：  
  
*“批塔面包”，原文 _“pita bread”_ 。百度告诉我们，这是一种以色列传统主食。译者觉得有点像西餐版的饼夹菜（……）看起来还蛮有食欲的。  
  
**原文 _“（He）must have really gotten under your skin.”_ ……大家感受一下。


	5. Awareness /察觉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏琪意识到了雷利早已知晓的事情——而另一边，本和一个他不认识的人见面了。

“这不可能……不，我不信。”香克斯吃了一惊，语无伦次地回答道。夏琪的话犹如一记重锤，狠狠击打在他心上，他几乎立即就明白了那句话的全部含义。除了他自己，没人打得开那条项链。那么也就是说……有很大的可能，他永远都打不开它。如果香克斯的能力太过弱小，等待着他的将会是无数次重复的尝试，并且毫无结果。不，他拒绝相信。他没办法告诉本，他将永远被困在奴隶的生活中。永远。  
  
香克斯知道，照现在的情况，就算他告诉本再多遍他已经自由了，那都无济于事。只有一种方法能让那个男人真正相信，那就是让香克斯亲手打开他的项链。香克斯对自己发誓，他一定会找到办法让大家都如愿以偿的。他甚至都不知道为什么，但他清楚地意识到，他再也不想看到那双眼睛流泪了。  
  
内疚感和愤怒又回来了，在他内心深处积聚起来。香克斯的身体在发抖，他没意识到他弄洒了手中的咖啡。他也没有看到，当他周围的空气变得愈加浓重，被难以言喻的氛围所包围时，夏琪和雷利相互交换的惊恐目光。那双通常充满善意的明亮的眼睛变了，变得阴冷而愈发幽暗，那是因为混乱的思绪正在他脑海里打转，而他自己也无法控制自己的情绪。他对此一无所知。  
  
“香克斯！”雷利大声喊道，但那个人似乎什么都听不进去。“香克斯！”又一次，完全没用，什么都没发生。  
  
**_“香克斯！！！”_**  
  
这次，雷利的呼喊充满了魔力，它轰鸣着穿过房间，音量急剧增加。香克斯的身体抖了一下，手里的杯子掉在地板上，砸得粉碎，热咖啡洒到了他的腿上。他睁大的双眼中突然充满了恐惧。神奇的力量将香克斯从情感漩涡中惊醒，并不是雷利的叫喊声，而应当归功于暗含其中的魔法。香克斯看着眼前两人惊恐的表情，那可是他一生中最重要的几个人啊——意识到发生什么后，他咬住了自己的下唇。这只是为了强忍住眼泪，但好像没起太大作用。  
  
整个房间被沉默笼罩着，这让香克斯的处境更加艰难，他整个人距离崩溃只有一步之遥。看到夏琪脸色恢复平静后，他总算安心了一点。香克斯把大部分碎掉的杯子残片拾起来，低声念出几句咒语，来擦干自己穿的裤子。魔法的效力立竿见影，尽管它没法处理那些棕色的污渍。幸好他带了换洗的衣物。  
  
“我很抱歉。”最后，香克斯小声说道。雷利叹了口气，撩了撩头发，做了个熟悉的手势。老人的目光犀利，但也并非毫无忧虑，这让香克斯感觉他自己又回到了十五岁。他并不喜欢回忆那段时光。那个时候，他的生活中充满了太多的痛苦和伤害，过量的失落，还有太过频繁的动荡。  
  
香克斯闭上眼睛，调动着他体内的魔力，试图把那些刻骨铭心的记忆抛到一边。这只起了一点点作用，并且那种内疚感又回来了。他面前似乎出现了一张脸，云石雕像般冷漠而美丽，直直地望向他。他的手指不由自主地插到头发里，用力拽着它们。本不是那样的。香克斯相信，总有一天，他能看到本真诚地朝他微笑，但如果他弱到打不开那条项链的话，又该怎么办呢？  
  
他还没来得及再次陷入恐惧、痛苦和内疚循环往复的怪圈，一双有力的手就放在他身上，把它们赶走了。香克斯抬起头来，他与雷利目光相遇，雷利强迫着他不要再扯自己的头发。香克斯屈服于这种力量，不是因为他想要这么做，而是因为别无选择。  
  
紧张感并没有完全消失，但香克斯强迫自己恢复了镇定，这让夏琪和雷利相信，他已经恢复了冷静。但他知道，他没有，其实他随时都可能再次崩溃，但香克斯脑海里有个很小的声音低声说着，他已经没这个权利了。因为他是四皇，所以他必须坚强，最后表现得像个成熟的成年人。“他还是个情绪不稳定的孩子”，这个借口已经行不通了，尽管有时候他很想试试。他到底跟十五岁时的自己有什么不同？  
  
“香克斯，我们聊聊。”夏琪开口，打破了沉默。她看向他，然后飞快地扫视着周围。她正在寻找证据，试图证明她的酒吧已经安全了。香克斯不动声色地维持着坐姿，他想让她放下心来。尽管如此，没有什么是安全的。  
  
“……我在听。”香克斯低声回答，雷利叹了口气，试图站起来，又被他的伴侣按回到沙发上。取而代之的是，夏琪站起身来，径直走向厨房。咖啡的使命似乎已经完成，现在该烈酒登场了。香克斯并不介意，他觉得现在他们需要它。  
  
“那就请告诉我，你到底在想什么。”雷利的语气本应是尖刻的，但现在听起来仅仅充满了疲惫。这是香克斯没有再次爆发的唯一原因。现在的他完全经不住长辈的呵斥。  
  
“我打不开那条项链。没人打得开它。我告诉他他已经自由了，但其实没有……他永远都没法自由了。”香克斯没有提到那人的眼泪，也没有说起从脖颈上流淌而下的鲜血，更没有提及自己的内疚、恐惧和羞耻，一个字也没有。他是个成年人了，他必须得自己解决。  
  
“别这么说啊。可恶，香克斯，这条项链绝对不可能永远锁着。你可是这个世界上仍然活跃着的最强大的人之一，它不可能……”雷利急切地开口，却被干巴巴的笑声打断了。  
  
“我才不是呢。你一直这么对我说，那是因为罗杰是这么告诉你的，但我并不是。我那时候才十五岁，他怎么可能知道？我连一条简单的项链都打不开。你们选错了这个国家的统治者。”这些话语就像刚才的笑声一样枯燥和麻木。  
  
夏琪端着三个酒杯和一瓶威士忌回来了，而香克斯站起身来。他从雷利手里拿起戒指，把它戴回手指上，从托盘上抓起那瓶酒，又伸手去拿他的包。“我去休息了。”香克斯这么宣布着，朝他以前房间的方向走去。他知道夏琪肯定早就替他收拾妥当了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
雷利向后倒在沙发背上。刚才香克斯走过来从他手里拿走戒指时，他情不自禁地站起身来，有些震惊和气恼，但更多的是不知所措。此刻，集中注意力几乎是不可能的，直到听到玻璃杯叮当作响，感受到身旁有个温暖的存在后，他才抬起头来。夏琪脸上的表情和他自己的如出一辙，尽管她也很担心他。她浅褐色眼睛里闪现的暗淡阴影深切表现出了这一点。  
  
“我很害怕。香克斯他……我真的很担心。”雷利低声说，方才他表现出的所有精力此刻都像是消失了。他的手在发抖，他有些后悔地想起了香克斯顺走的威士忌。他需要喝点烈酒来镇定自己的神经。尽管如此，当夏琪伸出手来，把她的手指和他的交缠在一起时，他依然明显地放松了下来。  
  
“我知道。”夏琪回答道，望向香克斯刚刚坐过的地方，那里现在空空如也。洒在地上的咖啡闪闪发光，提醒着刚才这里发生了什么，同时也提醒着本来很可能发生的事情，幸运的是，它最终被阻止了。“我都知道……他只是走得太早了。”  
  
雷利上次为罗杰的离去而哭泣是在好几年前，但现在他的脸上划过无声的泪水，他并没有试图阻止它。他曾经自私地想，随着时间的流逝，香克斯总能好好解决掉这个问题的。雷利一直相信这一点，他坚定地希望并说服自己，随着年龄的增长，痛苦将会消退。但不知道为什么，内心深处，雷利其实一直知道这不是真的。而今天，现实让他更加认清了这点。  
  
在最初的几个月，也可能是第一年里，雷利沉浸于自身的痛苦之中。随着罗杰的死亡，人民失去了他们至高无上的统治者，但对雷利来说，不仅仅是这样——首先，也是最重要的一点，他失去了他最亲密的友人，他被世界政府当着成千上万人的面谋杀了。雷利并没有去过处刑的地点，他看不得那些。  
  
那次事件过后，世界一直处于动荡之中。之前罗杰为了人民建立起的一点点秩序，几乎瞬间就被粉碎殆尽了。他们曾经被平民们当做勇敢的冒险者接受着欢呼和拥戴，而现在，人们觉得他们之前的统治者是个罪人。雷利心知肚明，他清楚被告知给民众的大部分事实都是假的。为了维持和平，这是场巨大的骗局。但脆弱的和平仍然愈发瓦解，难以维系。  
  
在这片已知的土地上，统治者的权利并不是根据血缘而进行继承的。无论是前任统治者，还是现在的四皇，他们都不是因为与生俱来的权利而加冕的。民众们不相信血统的承继，他们唯一相信的就是力量。罗杰非常强大，他能够从雷利未能完全掌握的维度施展魔法。  
  
而香克斯、白胡子、凯多和Big Mom这四个四皇，他们被认为在权力方面是平等的，但由于种种原因，事实并非如此。也许他们中的一些人比另一些更为嗜血，对权力更感兴趣。尽管如此，雷利仍然确定，迄今为止，没人达得到罗杰曾经的高度。也许白胡子，也许香克斯……在未来的某一天。这完全没法准确判断。  
  
当罗杰还是最高统治者的时候，政府已经没法完全控制这个人了。他们曾经做过种种尝试，因为他们害怕他的力量和拥有的知识，那些知识是在雷利陪伴他的一次次旅行中收集到的。最后，他们设计陷害了他，对他进行了处刑。罪名是“对黑魔法的使用”，这种魔法被一条处于任何事物之上、拥有最高效力的法律所禁止。全世界都相信罗杰罪无可赦，当一切似乎都毫无辩驳时，只有少数人知晓真相。  
  
很少有人知道香克斯和罗杰之间的关系。这不是什么秘密，但他们也从未完全公开过这个事实——香克斯是被罗杰收养长大的。很大程度上这没什么问题，因为那时候香克斯只有八岁，而罗杰也并不是什么最高统治者。那时候的他们只是旅行者、海员和冒险家，他们外出探寻真理。  
  
但时间改变了他们的处境，人们开始将罗杰尊为统治者，后来又称他为至高无上的统治者。在罗杰的统治下，这片土地上产生了和平和凝聚力，也许仅仅因为从来没人敢对他进行攻击，也没人胆敢谋划将他拉下王座。但当他死后……一切的一切都分崩离析了。  
  
行刑的时候香克斯只有十五岁，但罗杰觉得他已经足够强大，足以接手他未竟的事业。雷利永远都忘不了那次谈话，那时候罗杰告诉他，一定一定要照看好那个孩子，这样他们就不会再次经历失去重要之人的痛苦。他知道罗杰想告诉他什么。雷利清楚这一点，但此时此刻，他突然意识到，或许他违背了自己的诺言。他过分沉浸于自身的痛苦了。因为那不仅仅是人民的统治者离开了他们，那个人同时也是他最好的朋友。  
  
香克斯失去了罗杰，对那孩子来说，他就是那个如同父亲一样的存在。他的朋友理应知道该怎么做。罗杰本来可以手把手向香克斯展示，该如何控制和运用自己的力量。他也可以说服他，让他明白自己到底有什么价值，可以向哪些方面努力，需要做些什么。但罗杰已经死了，这次，雷利的落泪完全是为了香克斯，而不是为了他自己。因为直到现在他才意识到，香克斯所失去的，可能比他自己所损失的要多得多。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
夏琪迈着无声的脚步走下楼梯，溜回到酒吧的大堂。一般情况下，她是个精力充沛的女人，但今天她所有的精力都花在了和香克斯的谈话上。她手里拿着半瓶威士忌，这证明那家伙的自控力比他自己承认的要强得多。某种程度上讲，香克斯就像她的亲生孩子一样。看到他如此绝望和愤怒并没那么容易。  
  
她关上身后的门，而雷利抬起头来，眼中充满了清晰可见的迷茫。自从她上楼照看那个孩子之后，他就没怎么动过。是的，没错，香克斯可能早就成年了，但对于夏琪和雷利来说，他永远是个孩子。  
  
“他睡着了吗? ”雷利疲惫地开口。夏琪举起空了一半的瓶子，点了点头。也许是拜酒精所赐，是酒精让那个红发的年轻人陷入了安眠。更可怕的是为了助眠所需要的具体数量。正常人怎么可能一口气喝掉半瓶威士忌……？  
  
再过一小会儿，她就不得不开门迎客了。也许一个小时，也许一个半小时。希望今天不会有太多事情要处理。她知道，即使有着雷利的帮助，他们现在也都到了极限，而一直持续着的对香克斯的担忧也深深印在了她脑海里。有那么一会儿，夏琪闭上了眼睛。然后，她走到雷利面前，坐在香克斯坐过的那把椅子上。  
  
她看到雷利捂住了脸，然后，他与她视线相接。就是这样，他很清楚到底怎么回事，也许他知道她此刻在想什么。疑问萦绕在夏琪内心深处，她咬住了嘴唇。  
  
“说吧，夏琪。我不会怪你的。”雷利疲惫地叹了口气。现在不是进行毫无意义讨论的时候，更没必要浪费精力强迫别人开口，于是她问出了那个问题，毫不犹豫。  
  
“他的力量真的有那么强大么？就像你说的那样？”  
  
雷利似乎预料到了这个问题，他甚至连眼都没眨。相反，他强迫自己露出一个微笑，但他的嘴唇几乎没怎么往上翘。对于夏琪来说，这已经足够了，她知道现在要向她解释的一切都是关乎细节的。  
  
“没错，是真的。考虑到有像白胡子这样的其他四皇存在，我不可能说他是最强大的……在这个时间点。但他真的很强，比他自己想象的要更强，绝对是这个世界上仍然活跃着的最强大的人之一。”雷利这么告诉她，然后低下头去，看向他张开的双手。不知道为什么，夏琪觉得他话里有话。他的语气中有什么东西告诉着她，这还不是全部。有什么小细节被他一笔带过了…… _在这个时间点_ ？  
  
夏琪睁大了双眼。她强迫自己控制好情绪，不要一跃而起冲到雷利面前，抓住他的肩膀摇晃他。一想到这个念头，她就忍不住浑身发抖。这不可能，一定是弄错了。但内心深处有个冷静的声音告诉她，没错，就是这样。  
  
“你说‘在这个时间点’，这是什么意思？雷利，他23岁了，他肯定早就过了那个年纪了。难道不是么？你说啊！”夏琪几乎喊了起来，没有意识到指甲已经陷入了扶手。  
  
她的伴侣脸上的神情悲伤而疲惫，嘴唇微微颤抖，微笑充满了歉意。雷利不需要回答，也无需大声辩解。夏琪向后靠在椅背上，抬头看向天花板，看向那个香克斯正在睡觉的地方。她抬起颤抖的双手揉着太阳穴。这个事实很难理解。  
  
香克斯不仅仅是这个世界上仍然活跃着的最强大的人之一。与此同时，他的魔力仍在增长，在他的体内回转。随着年龄的增加，他将越来越难以控制它们，直到最终走出这个阶段，达到他的巅峰时期。只有在魔力增长停止后，他们才能确信香克斯可以控制他的力量。但在此之前……在此之前，任何事情都有可能发生。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“我们快搞定了。”鲁语气轻快地开口，嘴角噙着笑意。本抬起头来，伸手拨了拨某缕从他的马尾辫里松落出来的黑发，把它从眼前别到耳后，但它又顽固地落回了刚才的位置。干了一会儿活之后，他的长发松开了，这真的很令人烦躁。幸好，有个看起来大概十四五岁的女孩伸出援手，给了他一根发绳。他很开心地接受了她的好意。鲁告诉他，那个叫Laki的孩子经常在她上学之前来到厨房，帮他准备早餐。她是个友善而精力充沛的女孩，但本不可能对她产生一丝超越“同事”的情谊*。  
  
“真的么，那再好不过了。”本回答道，嘴角微微上扬，边说边拿毛巾擦干双手——那条毛巾是他们用来擦干餐具上残留水迹的众多毛巾中的其中一条。为了弄干这些碗碟，他们用了干燥咒语。尽管仍然有些水迹残留，但考虑到这些锅碗瓢盆数量、种类之多，以及有些器具他们准备了，但其实没用到（但依然得整理），这完全正常。这还只是早饭而已呢，本腹谤道。想到鲁接下来准备午餐和晚餐时会有更多人帮他的忙，他觉得很欣慰。负责一百多人的一日三餐，把他们喂得饱饱的，这可不是什么清闲工作。  
  
“现在离我开始准备午餐还有一阵子。我……”鲁看了一眼厨房里墙上的时钟，“……我还有差不多两小时的时间可以自由支配。你想不想在这宅子里面转转？我可以带你走一圈。”  
  
本扫视了一圈厨房，他的目光最后停留在冰箱上。因为被施加了一种只在封闭空间内才能发挥作用的冷却咒，这个柜子可以帮助容易腐烂的新鲜食品保持低温。还剩下最后几个碗碟没晾干，把它们收拾妥当后，他们可能还得再清理下操作台面，但实际上，剩下的工作已经可有可无了。鲁露出一个大大的笑容，朝他伸出一只手，他似乎猜到了本此刻所想。本微笑着，把手里的毛巾递给对方，点了点头。看起来，鲁是打算把剩下的打扫工作速战速决掉。“当然。走吧，我们出去转转。”  
  
他们走出厨房，回到餐厅。零星几个人坐在桌子旁聊天，对比起之前的嘈杂，这里相比而言还是够空空荡荡的。早餐的供应时间是两个小时，在这两小时里，人们来来去去，在开始一整天的工作之前，他们想吃什么就吃什么。一整个早上，鲁都在和本搭话，所以现在，对于这座府邸里的基本情况，本已经有了大致的了解。  
  
看起来，这里的大多数工作人员都是被香克斯解放后决定留下的前奴隶。从清洁工，到洗衣做饭，亦或是由上到下的行政管理，每个人都干着自己适合的工作。在这座府邸里，你可以找到各行各业的劳动者，甚至连农民也住在这里。他们在附近的田地里劳作，为大伙提供足量的食物。  
  
就在刚才，当他听到鲁复述“获得自由的奴隶们可以自由地选择去或者留”时，本很想伸手碰一碰藏在围巾下的项链，但他忍住了。他非常确定厨师说的是真的，毕竟其他人的项链掉下来的时候，他也在大厅里，亲眼目睹。但本也确信，自己就是唯一的那个例外。鲁奇怪地瞥了他一眼，轻巧地转移了话题，但一切尽在不言中，难以言喻的尴尬气氛依然停留了一段时间，直到厨房里忙得不可开交。两个人忙着煎培根和炒鸡蛋，他们全神贯注地盯着锅子，免得把它们炒焦。其余的事情都被抛到脑后了。  
  
离开了厨房这个工作环境后再去面对这个人，这种感觉，说实在的，真的挺奇怪。在那儿，本可以暂时关闭掉他的真实情感。没错，他是个欢愉奴隶，但这并不意味着他以前从未做过其他工作。对本来说，工作是安全的。鲁对他真的很不错，他完全不会感到格格不入。现在情况改变了，他们回到了餐厅。接受别人关于参观府邸的邀请，这真的合适么？突然之间，本不太确定了。脑子里有个声音告诉他，不管怎么说，他仍然是个奴隶。被别人领着私下在宅子里面转悠，通常来讲，这样的邀请他很少能收得到。  
  
“那么，你想从哪儿开始呢？”鲁微笑着开口，从他身边掠过，朝门口走去。厨师可能理所当然地觉得本会跟在后面，但本没有动。他应该怎么回答呢？什么是他应该看到的，又有什么是不该看到的？哪些地方是他不该去的？肯定有些地方是他不被允许进入的。本不想让鲁陷入麻烦，因为他没有得到那个人的许可就领着他到处乱转……他该怎么称呼那个人呢？他的上司？头儿？或者是……朋友？对于鲁，还有其他住在这里的人们来说，香克斯究竟是个怎样的存在呢。他又想到了鲁理所当然的话语，“我不是什么干部，我只是个厨子。”于是本再次陷入了困惑。  
  
意识到本并没有跟过来之后，鲁转过身来，责难地看着他。为了躲避充满疑问的目光，本低头盯着地板，咬紧了嘴唇。他并不怀疑一整个上午受到的友好对待，但脖子上挂着的冰冷金属不断提醒着他的真实身份，他在两者之间摇摆不定，左右为难。尽管他想不通香克斯对于其他人意味着什么，但对本来说，毫无疑问，他是他的主人，是拥有他的那个人。只要项链一直锁在他的脖子上，事情就不会有丝毫改变。  
  
“我还是回去吧。”本喃喃自语，思索着从今往后他的日常生活会是什么样子。他没法肯定，因为香克斯从来没命令过他做什么事。他怀疑着，如果自己足够幸运的话，或许他可以去厨房那边工作，和鲁一起管理好大家的一日三餐。如果可以的话，那真的……太棒了。但通常来讲，本被买下来都不会是为了做这种事情的。在他摸清楚底细之前，最安全的做法是不要打草惊蛇，避免引起额外的注意，而不是给身边友好的人们惹上麻烦。此时此刻，本感受到了仍坐在餐厅里为数不多的几个人对他的凝视。他们甚至停止了讲话，这过分安静了，本不喜欢。  
  
“别这样。已经没什么事了，你没必要一个人呆坐在厨房里。”鲁告诉他，他的声音听起来友好又坚定。他似乎完全没注意到那几个人凝视的目光，又或许他只是不在乎。鲁用他自己的方式鼓励着男人，当他提醒本，香克斯明天之前不会回来，所以他完全可以放下心来好好跟他转悠，本让步了。厨师说得对，熟悉一下环境对他没什么坏处。  
  
“那么，我再重复一遍，你想从哪儿开始呢？”本终于迈开了脚步，追上了前面的人。然而，被问到这个问题时，本只能耸耸肩膀——他哪里知道有什么可看的？他以前从未踏入过这样的府邸。或者这么说吧，对于任何其他规模不小的府邸，即使仅仅将这里的建筑划出一小片区域来，规模也可以和那些他待过的地方相提并论了。但在此之前，本通常被安排在一个房间里，主人要求什么，他就得做什么。大多数时候，他只是为了取悦主人想要讨好的人而送出的一份礼物。不过，房间里并不总是只有一张床，服务也并不总是那么轻松。  
  
本的眼神恍惚了一瞬间，他没有意识到鲁脸上掠过一丝忧心忡忡，又皱了皱眉。他设法将那些挥之不去的记忆抛到一边，再次回到现实中来。开口说话前，本张了张嘴，试图道歉。“有什么特别的地方需要我了解的么？”  
  
“花园、训练室、浴室和卫生间怎么样？……啊，等等，你房间里有个独立的浴室和卫生间对吧，所以你可能没太大必要知道公共卫生间的位置，不过我还是得带你去看看，以防万一。然后是图书馆……”鲁扳着手指，停下脚步，脸上弥漫着笑意。本的眼睛里很明显闪耀着“图书馆”这个词，鲁轻易地捕捉到了这一点。这个男人似乎也很容易读懂，至少有时候是这样。鲁咯咯地笑着，打开了通向大厅的门，示意本从他身边走过去。“好吧，我们就从图书馆开始吧。”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
图书馆很大。本没有别的词来形容，他的眼睛因敬畏而睁得圆圆的。数千本书整齐地摆在木质书架上，一本挨着一本，似乎在低声引诱着他，告诉他伸手去拿，读一读，学习一下。他转了一圈，抬头看了看，试图估算房间的大小，但这几乎是不可能的。即使是本，一个个子不算低的男人，不踩着什么东西的话也没法一个人够到书架最高的那层。  
  
在鲁旁边，玻璃穹顶覆盖在他现在所站的正门上空。穿过穹顶的散射光线让整个图书馆沐浴在自然光中，本猜测，这是为了创造一种友好轻松的视觉氛围。在这儿工作会是多么幸福的事啊。  
  
身旁有几张桌子，旁边摆着几把带软垫的椅子，还有柔软的沙发，它们邀请着来访的人们坐下，让他们在阅读书籍时可能被带入的不同世界中沉醉片刻。本一直都很喜欢通过读书来短暂地逃避现实，但他被允许这样做的时间非常有限。他飞快地扫视着建筑四壁和墙角，却依然判断不出图书馆有多大，因为他们一直身处建筑的一个角落，从这里是看不到周围的全貌的。  
  
“先带你来这儿果然没错。”鲁开口说道，这让本看了他一眼，这个似乎沉浸在思绪中的男人强迫自己从书本和自身的秘密中抬起头来，看向他现在的同伴。鲁柔和地微笑着，双手插在裤子口袋里，他整个身体如此舒展，就像本知道的那样。“到现在为止，我还没看到你这么放松过。太棒了。”  
  
听到这番话，本感到一阵痛苦袭来，但他很好地掩饰了它。本知道，鲁并不是故意要责备他，但这提醒了他，现在不是做梦的时候。本最后一次快速浏览了每本书里隐藏着的故事，强迫自己回到现实中去。他脸上若无其事的表情不见了，取而代之的是友好而勉强的笑容。  
  
“谢谢你。”本一如既往礼貌地回答，同时，他也目睹了柔和而幸福的笑意是如何从鲁的脸上慢慢消失的。在笑容重新在本的脸上堆积起来之前，这只是微不足道的小事，但现在不同了。本可以从对方的眼睛里看出，此时此刻，那个人希望他刚才什么都没说。这让本再次产生了疑问。和他以前接触过的每个人相比，为什么这儿的人都如此与众不同？  
  
沉默萦绕在两人之间，他们都意识到，这几句话已经把原本就有些压抑的气氛搞得更加沉重了。随后，一个有些矮小的男人走过来，打破了尴尬。他已经度过了他最好的年华，岁月在他身上刻下了痕迹。对本来说，他像是突然就出现了，但鲁好像认识他，因为厨师庆幸地叹了口气——他似乎再次放松了下来。  
  
“您好啊，博士。”鲁打了声招呼，又朝老人点了点头。博士似乎没有注意到本，至少在他被介绍之前是这样。然后，老人瞥了他一眼，不知道为什么，这让本打了个寒噤。博士看向他的眼神同很多其他人完全不同，那些把他的身体视为可以消费的产品的人们，他们看向本的眼神是刺眼的。而老人恰恰相反，他的目光中有种认同感，尽管它隐藏在多年的生活经验背后，很难被察觉。  
  
这实在有些令人惊讶。有那么一阵子，本想消失，躲到地缝里去，躲开那双似乎能看透一切的眼睛。但随后，鲁又语气诚恳地开了口。“向您介绍一下吧，这位是本，他昨天刚刚到达这里。本，这位是克洛巴博士，我们的图书管理员。”  
  
“很高兴见到您，博士。”本小心翼翼地说，他的声音颤动着，血管突突跳动，奇怪的感觉在他周身蔓延。他的话似乎将老人从思绪中拉了出来，对方脸上心照不宣的表情也消失了。  
  
“我也很高兴见到你，本……”老人回答道，他的声音逐渐变慢和减弱，就好像他想听到年轻人告诉自己他的姓，来让这个句子变得完整一样。但本只是礼貌地点了点头。“就只有‘本’。”  
  
奴隶很少有姓。那些在奴隶制环境中出生的奴隶们，他们从来都不会知道自己的姓。他们不值得被赐予这样的“礼物”，因为，完整的名字是和自身的力量直接挂钩的——奴隶们不该拥有这样的权利。人们普遍认为，当他们对自己的过去一无所知，未来也没有地方可去的时候，奴隶们会更顺从，也会更好拿捏。  
  
本当然是有姓的，那是在那件事之前，他的父母留给他为数不多的东西之一。那件事……本闭上眼睛深呼吸，抑制住开始模糊视线的泪水。这些记忆只会让他自己分崩离析，心痛欲裂，所以他只能把它们锁在灵魂深处黑暗的角落里。本唯一需要知道的就是，现在的他已经不是过去的那个他了。他珍视自己的名字，也珍视父亲的微笑和母亲的芬芳。没有谁需要知道本的完整姓名，所以他们没法用它来对付他。想都别想。  
  
“怎么了，博士？您想问点什么么？”鲁问道，他没注意到本脸上浮现出的悲伤，这让本更加彻底地从过去抽离，再次面对现实。记忆又一次被牢牢锁了回去。不能给他们留下一丝伤害他的余地。  
  
“没有。不，我的意思是，是的，但是……”博士心不在焉地回答，又摇了摇头，然后他整理了一下思路，记起了自己真正想说的话。“我听说香克斯出去了，是吧。外面闹得沸沸扬扬啊，我又忘记那个地方的名字了，但我还是想谈谈这事。我说不准，不过……”  
  
“您的意思是……您觉得，那可能是妮可·罗宾，对吗？”鲁接过他的话，语气听起来充满担忧。博士点了点头，眼神中流露出痛苦。本并不知道这位妮可·罗宾是谁，但她一定和老人非常亲近，因为除了痛苦之外，博士脸上还流露出恐惧和担忧。  
  
“我估计他明天就能回来。他过来吃早饭……或者午饭的时候，我会告诉他的，让他过来见您。”鲁答应道，然后他转向本，本刚刚就站在他们身旁，聆听他们的交谈。“以后你有空就过来吧，想什么时候来就什么时候来。想借什么书都可以，只要告诉克洛巴博士一声就行了，他会把它们都记录在案的。”  
  
“大部分时候我都在这里。但如果我不在，你就去我桌上的柜子里找几张单子，填上你借走的书的书名和作者，就可以了。”克洛巴博士补充道，又看了一眼本，摇了摇头表示否定，就好像他想告诉自己这不可能一样。“很高兴认识你，本。”他说完，本又有一种奇怪的感觉，博士似乎想在后面加上他的姓，尽管那位老人并不知道自己曾经真的有过姓。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者注：  
  
*原文 _“……and Benn couldn't come around to like her.”_ 直译就是“而本不可能喜欢上她”……草，我不觉得大副会变态到对一个十四五岁的小女孩动这种心思……所以这里我理解的是，本身为一个（自我认知的）奴隶，他在刻意控制着自己对周围人的社交范围距离和自身情感波动。这种解释通过后文里本对香克斯的态度也能够得到佐证。


	6. Home /归家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 香克斯动身回家，他得处理他离开期间的事务。

  
  
香克斯醒过来的时候，他的头疼得厉害。考虑到他睡觉前喝下了那——么多的威士忌来借酒消愁和助眠，这一点都不奇怪。香克斯真希望自己能忘掉那些冲口而出的指责、魔力的漩涡，以及听到目前的他没办法打开本的项链后难以抑制的痛苦，但几小时前的情形清清楚楚地在他眼前浮现。 没有一件事是按照计划进行的，现在又加上了宿醉。太棒了。  
  
他翻身下床，把双腿挂在床沿边，环顾了一下房间——他住了三年的老房间。墙上还挂着旧照片，看清它后，香克斯的脸上浮现出了幸福的微笑。照片上，年轻的罗杰把手臂搭到雷利的肩上。他咧开嘴大笑着，连胡子里都似乎饱含笑意。这张照片是在香克斯十岁的时候拍摄的。这是唯一一张看得过去的，其他照片几乎都模糊不清，拍得很糟，因为不管是香克斯还是罗杰雷利，他们都没法维持一个固定的表情和姿势待太久。  
  
照片旁边是一张地图，由雷利亲手绘制。它显示了大部分当时人们认知以内的区域，尽管现如今，它早就该更新了——更多的未知区域正陆陆续续被人类探明。香克斯知道，他过去的导师能够轻易画出现如今所知准确的世界地图，所以他保留这张旧地图仅仅是出于情感上的原因。那场和罗杰雷利一起的大航海途中，雷利为他绘制了这幅地图，这只是给他的一堂课程中的其中一部分。他们到达了其他人从未踏足过的陌生领域，目睹了其他人完全想象不到、听都没听过的奇景，经历过海上的航行，他们登上了人们所说的那个岛，就好像那只是一个幻觉，只是一场梦。那不是梦，香克斯自己也清楚。他亲眼目睹了一切，但……没关系。  
  
罗杰去世后，很多东西都散佚了，那些知识也随着他的死一同尘封。但香克斯明白，他还想再去看一看大海。有时候，在如此沉默的环境下，比如此时此刻，他很想知道，这个世界上是不是还有更多的未知等待被发掘，比他以前和罗杰一同目睹的还要多更多。香克斯想知道，在那片被称之为海洋的巨大水体之后，世界是否仍在继续运转。他可能永远都不会知道了，因为身为四皇，他的责任心把他锁在了这片陆地上。还有无数人民坚信着他会护佑他们的安全，香克斯不能就这样抛弃他们。  
  
罗杰从来都不想死，香克斯深知这点。但他也清楚，生活并不是一盒巧克力，事情也并不总按你想要的发展进行。经年累月的航行过后，罗杰成为了至高无上的统治者，而香克斯在马瑙斯一所规模虽小、却很舒适的房子里定居下来——同雷利和夏琪一起。  
  
这从没困扰过他——他偷偷溜进罗杰府邸的次数早就多到数不清了。罗杰只是想让他远离多余的纷扰，所以在公开对外的说辞中，香克斯只是个工人家的孩子罢了。可在私底下，没人比他更了解这座府邸，甚至可以说，他比罗杰还了解它。他在长长的走廊里漫步，没有哪个大人会注意到他。每间阴暗的密室，每道隐蔽的门，香克斯确信他熟悉这里的每个藏身之处，没有哪儿逃得过他的法眼。小的时候，他喜欢翻开那些旧挂毯，寻找它们后面是不是藏着秘密通道。那时候香克斯还是个孩子，他以为他的生活会一直这样继续下去。而现在，这儿属于他了。  
  
香克斯捋起右胳膊的衬衫袖子，一个金色的臂环出现在眼前。它很重，看起来像是用大多数奴隶的项链所用的同种金属制成的，但它并没有被施加上那种残忍的魔法——那种把一个人和另一个人捆绑的魔法。佩戴项链的奴隶们太过不幸了，香克斯则比他们幸运得多。一块红色的宝石镶嵌在闪耀着光芒的金属正中央，周围布满了看不懂的古老文字雕刻，那是用一种人们早已遗忘数百年的语言记录下的。它被称之为“历史正文”，至少罗杰是这么告诉他的。他也曾告诫过香克斯，这种金属中蕴含着强大的能量。但直至今日，它还仅仅只是一个提醒，提醒着他还有诸多未知需要去揭开谜底，探求真相。  
  
一滴泪珠从香克斯的脸颊上滑落，他试图停止回忆。他答应过罗杰要继承他未竟的事业，这一点连雷利都不甚了解。香克斯曾经许诺过，一定要找到一个人来揭示失落的过往*，让被遗忘的历史重见天日，但有时候他怀疑自己到底能不能做得到。他甚至连一条普通的项链都打不开，这样的他，居然也会妄图推翻现状，改变一切！  
  
十五岁，这样的年龄还太小。一个十五岁的少年远远不足以接过重任，登上王位，更不足以成为让所有人都信服的掌管大片疆域的统治者。可香克斯不在乎这些，他以为自己还有大把时间。他原本以为等他再长大一点过后，罗杰会再一次解释清楚他究竟希望他做些什么，这样他就能更深入地理解一切了。香克斯接过并戴上了那个臂环，许下了绝不食言的承诺。  
  
他以为时间会告诉他该做些什么，该去往哪里。但等待着香克斯的却是一场死刑，是雷利把他带到了安全的地方。夏琪经营着这个酒吧，试图在这个悲伤和喧嚣的时代建立起某种稳定。这个酒吧本应该是这片地区最安全的地方，尽管如此，香克斯还是遭遇了偷袭，这场事故在他的左眼处留下了三道伤疤。他清楚是谁袭击了他，但具体原因他只能猜测。雷利的说辞很简单，但那仅仅是一方面。香克斯知道，这不可能只是因为有人不愿意看到他接手罗杰的宝座，不仅如此。他那时候只有十五岁，还远远算不上什么威胁。  
  
当香克斯十八岁的时候，他已经获得了四皇的头衔。他现在的手下中，有些人也曾为罗杰愉快地工作过，对那个有着一头鲜艳红发的工人的儿子，他们依然记忆犹新。身为罗杰时代一人之下、万人之上的角色，尽管那时候白胡子、Big Mom和凯多已经从他们这里瓜分了很大一部分领土，雷利也一直在努力争取，平衡局势。一开始，香克斯归属的领地规模很小，但后来他们奋力拼搏，一路高歌猛进。现在，他和其余的四皇平起平坐了，或者说至少人们相信了这一点。可香克斯没办法确定，自己是否也应该像其他人一样相信自己。  
  
从罗杰去世到他被正式称为四皇之间经历了三年。这三年时间，香克斯一直住在这个酒吧里，抹桌子洗碗，为客人们提供酒水饮料，再就是帮夏琪一些不大不小的忙。在他的小房间里，有床、书桌和衣柜，墙上还挂着照片和地图。这儿一直是香克斯的避风港湾。衣柜里可能还有些旧衣服，尽管他不知道他现在还能不能穿上它们。他比他十五岁时预想的要高，现在只有少数几个人能在个子上和他相提并论了。香克斯觉得自己喉咙里发堵。本做到了……那个男人至少比他高半个头。  
  
香克斯没有继续沉浸于对往事的回忆中，那让他感到痛苦。他揉了揉太阳穴，把目光从地图上移开。尽管他才刚刚起床，他还是渴望睡个好觉。不是在这儿，香克斯想回他自己的地方。今天动身比明天再走要好，尽管此时早已夜幕降临，他意识到他的两位长辈可能不会放他现在骑马回家。这个时候出发的话，就只能走夜路，等他回到家早已经过了半夜了。  
  
他低声念了几句咒语，点燃了房间里的蜡烛。在包里，香克斯找到了他那条换洗的裤子，之前那条需要洗干净才能再穿。该死的咖啡。他穿好衣服，叹了口气，向楼梯走去。不管是不是四皇，经营一家酒吧意味着什么他再清楚不过了。给雷利和夏琪惹下那么多麻烦之后，他至少可以帮他们一把，反正这个时间点动身回家已经来不及了。现在是酒吧一天中最忙的时候，他希望没人认得出他的真实身份。谢天谢地，经常光顾夏琪酒吧的顾客们宁愿赌咒发誓天会塌下来，也不会想得到为他们服务的那个年轻人就是四皇之一。  
  
下楼之前，香克斯把他的衬衫袖子捋回原位，遮盖住了他曾立下承诺的所有证据。希望他的头痛能早点消失。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
酒吧大堂传来的喧闹声刺激着神经。在太阳穴的疼痛折磨得他痛不欲生之前，倒不如来个人朝他脑袋开一枪来得痛快，香克斯这样抱怨着。要是能很容易入眠的话，他可能会少喝点酒，但噩梦总让他想到过去。要么无声尖叫着惊醒，要么喝掉半瓶酒后陷入沉睡——他选择了后者。宿醉和头痛虽然也很糟糕，但总比噩梦强点。经历过早上刚刚发生的那场冲突之后，安稳的睡眠对他来说愈发珍贵了。  
  
从吧台后面，香克斯看到夏琪手里端着一个托盘，上面摆着酒瓶和玻璃杯，从数量众多的客人身旁匆匆穿过。雷利这会儿肯定在厨房里，因为香克斯没看见他。他转动着肩上的关节，试图消除紧张情绪，但并没起到什么作用，所以他只好穿过卡座，去收集喝剩下的啤酒杯。  
  
酒吧大堂被很多盏油灯照亮，它们有的挂在木制的柱子上，有的挂在墙上。角落处摆放着沙发，人们围着小圆桌放松地聊着天。早些时候，香克斯曾经和另外两个人一同坐在其中的一个卡座里，而现在，这儿和早上相比更加热闹了。那边有一块小小的、隆起的区域，人们可以去上面跳舞，尽管那里现在空空荡荡的。其余的地方摆满了桌子和吧台凳子，都由深色的粗糙木材制成。大匹宽阔的亚麻布高高挂起，横跨过天花板。尽管这儿是个巨大的开放空间，但却成功营造出了区域分隔感。  
  
或许酒吧看起来破破烂烂，这儿肯定不是这附近最干净的那个地方，但这并不妨碍它给人的感觉非常舒适。老实讲，不管怎么说，作为夏琪和雷利决定定居的地方，这里不可能是附近最安全或最富有的聚居地，所以对大多数客人来说，整洁一点都不重要。当他还是个少年的时候，他也考虑过为什么他们选择住在这里，但现在香克斯明白，这是为了他的安全。很多人选择远离那些可能会被从背后捅刀的地方，仅仅出于对人性贪婪的防范。  
  
人们都说，想要护一个男孩周全的话，这样的酒吧不会是最好的去处。但就在他们开业过后没多久，这里很快就声名远扬。人们口口相传，如果你在这所酒吧白吃白喝，那你将会遭遇比大摇大摆走在街上更加危险的事情。他们所言不虚，没人能在夏琪眼皮底下成功骗到她而不被她发现，最后，他们都得支付双倍赎金才能成功脱身。这些传言在这片地区几乎人人皆知。“敲竹杠BAR”并不是浪得虚名。  
  
香克斯漫不经心地收拾着几个空酒瓶，尝试记下每位客人随口报出的酒水点单，而不是把它们弄混。对现在的他来说，宿醉毫无益处。还好，在这些坐在酒吧里的人里，百分之九十的人明天仍旧会喝得酩酊大醉。这至少能给人带来些许安慰。  
  
他再次走进吧台，把空瓶子扔进垃圾箱，开始准备客人们点的饮料。香克斯是个相当不错的酒保，在这儿工作的三年间，他学到了不少东西，大部分都令人难忘。当他伸手去拿柠檬糖浆的时候——那是调制一杯威士忌酸酒所需的最后一个步骤，一双柔软的手抚上了他的太阳穴。香克斯闭上眼睛，感受着安定的氛围，轻松的话语在脑海中浮现，脉动的头痛开始缓慢消退。然而，还没等到咒语完全结束，香克斯就轻轻挥开了那双手。他转过身，望向夏琪那双充满悲伤的棕色眼睛。  
  
“别这样。”香克斯低声说着。他再次垂下手臂，他的目光迅速捕捉到了那枚金色的主宰之戒。痛苦就像一把锋利的匕首刺穿了他的心，它再一次提醒了香克斯，为什么这种痛苦是他自己的，也仅仅属于他。“别管那些了。那不是你的职责。”  
  
“香克斯……”夏琪开始抗议，但他脸上的表情足以让她把反对意见吞回到喉咙里。治好他的头痛，这是个不错的主意，但却耗费了她相当大一部分精力。由于夏琪并不是专业的医生，她自己肯定也会感受到一部分疼痛，而这不是香克斯想看到的。一切都是他一个人的错，就让事情这样结束掉吧，他不能再让她承受更多痛苦了。  
  
“你不是什么英雄，所以别再表现得像个英雄了。”一个严肃的声音从他身旁响起。雷利的声音中充满了指责，但香克斯能从他的眼神中看出担忧。他叹了口气，转过身去面对他过去的导师。“我才没有，我只是想再多享受一会儿宿醉的滋味罢了。”香克斯大大咧咧地笑起来，眼里闪烁着讽刺的光芒。英雄？雷利说得一点都没错，他是最不该被视作英雄的人——他只是在努力完成他该死的本职工作！  
  
“我有话跟你说。走吧，我们出去。”雷利简单地回答道，没有理会他的冷嘲热讽。一听到这样的语气，香克斯就知道他不可能拒绝，于是他迅速告知了夏琪客人们都点了些什么，随后跟在老人身后，穿过一张张桌椅板凳，来到了出口的位置。  
  
冰冷的空气扑面而来，香克斯瞬间清醒了不少。突然，一阵刺痛穿过脑袋，伴随着突如其来的眩晕，他几乎站不稳了。他飞快抬起手，想揉揉太阳穴，但还没来得及动作，雷利就一把抓住了他的手腕，粗糙的手掌紧握着他的小臂。  
  
“你在干嘛？”香克斯望向对方。雷利盯着那枚金制戒指，它在傍晚迅速消退的余晖中闪闪发光。很快，蝉鸣般的轰鸣声响起并逐渐增强，盖过了正常对话的音量。粗糙的手指轻轻触碰着戒指，就像是在寻找、测试些什么——那手指不属于他自己。香克斯或许也能更快地下定结论，但短时间内摄入过多氧气加剧的头痛阻碍了他清晰地思考。  
  
“夏琪想了个好主意，让我在感受不到魔力的情况下也能封印住它。”雷利漫不经心地回答，香克斯只好扬了扬眉毛。随后，老人念起咒语来。强力的魔法磁场在他们周围显现，这感觉非常熟悉。无论什么时候，只要雷利的意愿和魔力控制着那些咒语，他就能看得到空气中的什么东西也在逐渐变化。香克斯确信，他甚至能抓住那些闪耀的光带，并按自己的意愿影响、改变它们——只要他愿意。不过，香克斯并没有打断施法，而只是看着戒指把那些实体化的魔力全部吸收了进去，就像海绵一样。大概一分钟之后，一切都结束了，他们身边只剩下了傍晚昆虫的啁啾声和寒冷的晚风。  
  
两人之间的寂静被雷利的深呼吸所打破。“我真不敢相信你这么容易就能看到这些。我的意思是，你知道的，集中精力、强迫自己的话，我也不是不行，但……”  
  
他的声音慢慢减弱。雷利没必要讲下去，香克斯知道他想说些什么。罗杰也看得见实体化的魔力——在并未全神贯注、集中精力的情况下。经过训练，魔力的可视化是可以学会的，但大部分人不愿意学。这需要多年的训练，也需要施法者集中精力和意志力。然而，香克斯总能毫不费力地看到它们——这种天赋相当罕见，他自己也并没有完全理解。  
  
“你对戒指做了些什么？ ”香克斯试图把话题转回到雷利刚刚施展的魔法上来，现在他不想聊自己的能力相关。这只会再次提醒自己四皇的身份，反过来又会让他想到那个上午，那场事故仍然让他感到内疚和恶心。他不该像那样失去控制的，香克斯想。至少以后再也不会了。  
  
“一道封印。”雷利回答道，香克斯再次扬起眉毛。这正是他几小时前要求的。那时老人拒绝了他的请求，直截了当地告诉他没办法。是什么让他突然变了卦？  
  
香克斯抬起手看了一眼戒指，皱了皱眉。如果戒指现在真的已经被封印住了，那本会更安全一点。这是他千里迢迢赶来这里的唯一目的，但他仍有疑虑。以后他还是会用到这枚戒指，所以香克斯想要确定，下次他再想打开项链的时候，本将不会遭遇意外的伤害。因为，日后他肯定会一次接一次地尝试，直到这该死的项链打开，承诺的自由成为现实。  
  
雷利一定是看到了香克斯脸上的担忧，他又开始讲话了，声音有点低，没有香克斯期望的那么自信，但如果有任何帮助或建议的话，他一定会欣然接受。“我没有封印住戒指本身，我没法封印我感知不到的东西。不过，之前我和夏琪复盘的时候，她指出我可以在你的封印之上再加上一道封印。我就是这么做的，香克斯。如果你有意或无意地想要移除你自己的封印的话，你就必须得先移除我的那道。”  
  
“这种事情……希望你没有手下留情。”香克斯的语气里充满了嘲弄，不过听到这些话，他还是很高兴。这并不是他所希望的，但至少，某种意义上讲，这又是一层保护……对本来说。  
  
“我什么时候手下留情过？”睿智的眼中带着批判的神情，雷利回答道。他的语气和这句回答的语调是那么搭配，忽然之间，两人相视而笑，紧张的气氛消失了。令人感到欣慰的是，他们所做的一切都并非徒劳。不，雷利才不是那种会手下留情的人。在跟着他学习的那么多年里，香克斯深切地理解这一点。雷利把那些数学知识灌输到他脑子里的方法，他这辈子都忘不了。仅仅是回忆就让香克斯不寒而栗。这么多年来，他一直讨厌数字和计算，这并不是毫无缘由的。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
香克斯回过头向两人挥了挥手，随后鞭策着他栗色的马疾驰而行。尘土飞扬，夏琪被呛到了，她剧烈地咳起来，捂住嘴巴弯下腰，试图让空气重新回到她的肺里。雷利焦急地望向她，他不知道他到底该不该跑到屋里去给她倒杯水。夏琪很快缓了过来，他只好叹了口气。雷利走近她，搂住她的腰，把她拉到身边。她的脑袋靠在他的肩上，两人看着香克斯的身影在远处变得越来越小。只有他的红发一如既往反射着夺目的光芒，直到他把斗篷的兜帽拉到头上，遮住了他最明显的身份特征。  
  
“他没事吧？”夏琪问道，她刚刚咳嗽过，声音有点沙哑。雷利把头贴近她的身体，深深吸了一口她身上的烟味。他们周围一片寂静，沉睡的城市被逐渐唤醒，发出细微的声音。偶尔能听到远方鸟群叽叽喳喳的叫声，在向来繁华嘈杂的香波地，这样的情景并不多见。  
  
“我相信他的力量，就像那时候罗杰所坚信的那样……还有他这个人本身。”沉默了一会儿后，雷利这么回答道，然后他打了个哈欠。像往常一样，昨晚他们一直工作到深夜，那时酒吧还在营业。为了送香克斯离开，他们都比往常起得早得多，此时此刻，布满血丝的眼睛和浓重的黑眼圈无一不表示着他们的疲惫。他们真的得快点上床睡觉了。  
  
尽管只是清晨，太阳照在皮肤上的触感依然非常温暖。香克斯准备早点动身，毕竟他得在马背上坐大概六个多小时，选择在白天赶路总会更安全一点。香波地是座奇特的镇子，从靠近红土大陆边缘干燥炎热的沙漠地带，到圣多拉河畔凉爽宜人的绿洲，不同地区差异很大。这也就是为什么这里阶级固化如此严重的原因所在——有钱有势有名的上等人和地痞无赖在这个镇上毗邻而居，仿佛他们完全不知道这世上还有另一种人存在。  
  
“那道封印……你觉得香克斯他会发现么？我是说，我们对他有所隐瞒的事……”夏琪低声问道，她的目光从香克斯消失的方向转到雷利的脸上。  
  
“他最好别。”这是个简单的回答。他们两都清楚，如果香克斯仍然相信雷利还有能力约束住他，那就再好不过。也就是说，如果香克斯真的想打破他的封印，他并不是办不到，而这仅仅因为他体内的能量又增长了，增长到了夏琪和雷利都还未曾了解的极限。“如果他相信自身的力量已经受到管控，不再会带来危险，那他未来就会更加平静。”  
  
雷利的耳边传来一声叹息，这仿佛是个什么信号，两人各自退后了几步。“回去睡觉吧。”  
  
这句话再简单不过，但它的意义远远不止于此。夏琪说得没错，他们现在无能为力，只能寄期望于有什么办法能打开那条项链，然后就是等待。在香克斯的魔力停止增长、达到稳定前，他真的能打开项链么？这是一场豪赌，但雷利并不想在这上面下一丁点赌注。尽管通常情况下，一旦涉及到赌博，他有时会冒愚蠢的风险。  
  
“过两天我会出去一阵子。”雷利的语气有些缥缈，听起来就好像他的思绪已经飞到了很远的地方。随后，一只手搂住他的脖子，把他的脑袋往下压，雷利有点惊讶。那个吻像是个安慰——一切都没问题的。夏琪似乎一点都不意外。  
  
“我知道，没事儿。毕竟，你肯定会回来的嘛。”夏琪回答道，从她的口袋里掏出一个盒子，拿出一支烟来。她咬着香烟，漫不经心地说着，烟雾缓缓升起，空气中弥漫着她最喜欢的味道。雷利看着她抽烟，嘴角悄悄弯起了一丝心照不宣的微笑。他会休息一阵子，看能不能找到些黑魔法的蛛丝马迹，它阻碍着正常魔法刻印的施展。他搜集信息的方式可能并不算光明正大，不过也没人在乎。  
  
“没错，这没那么着急……明天吧。”雷利的笑容中夹杂着一丝得意。夏琪抽完了那支烟，握住他的手领他上楼。而雷利清楚，在他们最终入睡之前，还会有别的事……一些令人愉悦的事情发生。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
这场返回香克斯自己属地的旅途令人筋疲力尽，但比起之前赶去香波地，那还是要轻松得多。奇怪的是，稍微睡上一觉过后，再加上一顿说得过去的早餐，给人的感觉可能就大有不同，但对一个差不多整晚都睡不好觉的人来说，这完全是两码事。并且，他一点都不着急。香克斯会在白天的某个时候回去，这一点鲁是知道的，但就算他晚一两个小时到达，也没人会在意这个。这也是他暂时逃避职责的完美借口。所以，香克斯从容不迫地骑着，让他的马儿缓步而行，在经过的途中还多注意了两眼路过的风景。  
  
在这片已知的大陆，各地气候和特色动植物各不相同，尽管它们通常都分布在那些温暖的地方。红土大陆之上，一条巨大山脉横亘其中，将他和凯多、白胡子还有Big Mom的领土分隔开来。山脉的顶端被白雪覆盖，这一点都不奇怪，因为就连天空万里无云时，人们也没法看见它的最高峰。几座山口连接着他们领土的两侧，但对于生活在白胡子领地的人们来说，比起其他三个方向，从东部边界通过要容易得多，因为那边的地形比较平缓，平原静静延展，最终融入了一片广阔的丛林地带。  
  
香克斯意识到，由于商业贸易，他的人民和白胡子那边的人民之间一直保持着私下的往来——尤其是那些居住在龙之通道**附近的人们。准确地说，这只是个例外，因为通常来说，四皇间和各自人民间的关系大都是僵硬的。但他和白胡子不同，老人与他之间彼此一直抱持着某种尊重。香克斯毫不掩饰他对白胡子的尊敬，比起保持警惕、相互对峙，老人更喜欢暂时休战。至于马尔科，四皇的那位儿子，他们二人甚至短暂地交往过。因为是马尔科那边选择的先结束掉这段关系，白胡子甚至都没理由找他的茬。  
  
回忆起往事，香克斯叹了口气，继续着他的回家之路，骑着马缓缓穿过马瑙斯——这座属于他的城市。身边有个可以信赖和交托的人，这再好不过了，但很明显，马尔科并不是那个人。尽管两人之间也曾存在过信任，但不可否认，他们两者的身份是敌对关系，这为他们带来了无止尽的相互怀疑和冲突。这段命运多舛的关系已经过去好几年了，香克斯对另一方也没有恶意。过去的事情就让它过去吧。  
  
他的目光扫视着城市中的建筑，领略着熟悉的风景。大部分建筑的墙壁都被漆成了白色，这样就算是烈日当空，屋子里也能保持凉爽。现在仍是春季，但夏季很快就会来临，炎热的气候会给生活带来更多麻烦。水源自于马诺河，那是一条流经马瑙斯的大河。它为这座城市带来的不仅是水，还有许多别的地方梦寐以求的风景。比起其他城市，这儿要绿得多。棕榈、木槿和芦荟在房前屋后和园子里相互掩映，而它们只是这里许多花草树种的一小部分。  
  
这与他从香波地到这儿的路上看见的完全不同。尽管两个地方都被圣多拉河和马诺河环绕，但在这两个城市之间有一片区域，在那里，香克斯只看到了干裂的土地。目之所及只剩下仙人掌和丛生的野草，或许还有些低矮的灌木丛，它们的叶子都很小，可以抵御烈日的灼热。有很多这样的植物会在夏天死亡，只有当秋冬季节带来一些雨水后，这些干旱地带的自然才会重新焕发生机。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
香克斯花了很久才到达他的府邸。尽管他的兜帽遮住了那头红发，但在他自己的城市里，人们还是认出了他，并向他打着招呼。香克斯还没目空一切到能无视掉他们，所以他与人们交谈，倾听着他们所告诉他的一切。这是个很好的渠道，来体察他所在属地的人民们是否快乐，如果他们过得不好，就安排人改变。如果没有了这些民众，他也只是个坐在高位的人罢了，作为四皇，他有这个责任。如果他连自己的属地都管辖不好，又怎么能统治一整片领土呢？  
  
不过，走进府邸凉爽的大厅后，他还是松了口气。旅途漫长，令人精疲力尽，但香克斯知道，为了确保本的安全，路上的每一步都是不可或缺的。想到那个人，他的心情更沉重了。那双悲伤的眼睛里透露出了太多的东西，却又好像什么都看不出来。  
  
通常，香克斯会径直回到自己的房间，打个盹休息一下，但纷乱的思绪萦绕在他心头。他快步走向厨房，寄期望于能拿到一杯咖啡，虽然现在已经过了中午，午饭可能早就吃完了。推开餐厅的门后，香克斯发现他想得没错。有两小群人微笑着跟他打了招呼，除了他们，屋子里没剩下几个人了。自助餐台上只剩下几篮面包和一堆用过的盘子，正等着收拾。香克斯环顾四周，轻声叹了口气。他的担心成为了现实，咖啡已经被喝光了。可恶。  
  
正当他微微鼓起嘴的时候，厨房的门打开了，鲁走了出来。厨师哼着小曲，脸上洋溢着笑意，看起来非常自在。因为距离的缘故，他并没有马上察觉到香克斯的存在。然而，一看到香克斯，鲁脸上的笑容瞬间就变大了，他改变了方向，朝这边走来。  
  
“香克斯，你回来啦。你饿了么？”  
  
和往常一样，他开口的第一句话果然是关于食物的，毫不意外。香克斯微微一笑，耸了耸肩。这并不是说他这会儿真的特别饿，但如果还有加餐或者下午茶之类的吃食，他也不会拒绝。最后，他真的很想喝杯不错的咖啡。今天晚上，他可能会稍微晚睡一会儿，不知道为什么，香克斯感觉他睡不成午觉了。“咖啡和三明治还有剩下的么？没了的话，就给我随便来点什么剩菜吧。”  
  
“都有的。我去给你准备三明治。”鲁看向厨房的方向，回答道，然后收拾起桌上最后几个碗碟，把它们丢进餐篮。香克斯跟着他，走进了厨房。每次到这儿，他总是有点惊讶——鲁到底是怎么办到的？他是说，在这样的地方做出如此美味的菜肴……毕竟打眼望去，所有的平底锅、碗和木勺全都摆得乱七八糟，毫无章法。他靠在台子上，看着鲁把餐篮收拾好，然后往银色的壶中倒入磨碎的咖啡和水。咖啡壶被放好在灶台上，香克斯摇摇头，他仍然不敢相信，只需要这么简单的步骤，就能煮出他认知中最好的咖啡——尽管他已经见过鲁做了很多次了。  
  
“你这次旅行感受如何？”这个问题并不令人惊讶，因为鲁是少数几个知道内情的人之一。他知道香克斯为什么一定要如此匆忙地去见雷利。新鲜煮好的咖啡香气弥漫在房间里，气氛变得有点沉重。屋里一片寂静，唯一打破气氛的是鲁准备三明治配菜的声音。  
  
“……挺奇怪的。”思考了一会儿后，香克斯回答道。他又觉得自己喉咙发堵，为了好受一点，他强迫自己别再去想他魔力失控的几个瞬间。他不想让鲁也背负上那样的负担。  
  
“这事没那么简单。它比我之前想的还要艰难得多。”  
  
鲁端起一个盘子，转过身来看向香克斯。很明显，他脸上的笑意掺杂着悲伤，但他什么都没说，只是把食物塞到了对方手里。它看起来真的很好吃，当听到厨师告知“可以开动了”后，香克斯拿起三明治，咬了一口。煮熟的火腿、甜黄油、新鲜的番茄、罗勒和奶酪的味道在他舌尖上蔓延开来，这再次证明了鲁厨艺之高超。“能有你这样的厨师，我真的太幸运了。说实在的，一个简简单单的三明治也能如此美味，这一点我时常感到惊讶。”  
  
“恐怕只是你自己要求太低吧。”听到这句挖苦的话，香克斯笑了起来。他的笑声感染了另一个人，虽然看起来不太礼貌，因为他嘴里还塞满了食物，但效果仍然是一样的，有点沉重的气氛缓和了下来。杯中盛满了咖啡，里面加了糖和牛奶。不用问，鲁最清楚香克斯有多喜欢这个。“别担心了，那条项链肯定不会永远锁着的。”  
  
香克斯感激地点了点头，端起杯子喝了一口。三明治已经被消灭了，盘子被放在了他身旁的台面上，现在他手里捧着的是温暖的咖啡杯。他看向鲁的脸，试图找到一些证据，来证明他的语气是真诚的，而对方眼中微弱却仍旧坚定的闪光证实，他这么说并不仅仅是为了安抚香克斯，也是因为鲁真的想看到本自由。“我不在的这段时间，这边的一切都怎么样？”  
  
两人沉默了一小会，随后，鲁笑了起来，香克斯忍不住扬起了眉毛。“告诉我！”  
  
“乐意的话，你可以自己去看看。如果我没记错，他现在应该和亚索普在一起。可怜的亚索普，他看起来就像个拿着弓箭的傻瓜。”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
走去训练室的途中，鲁告诉了香克斯他不在期间发生的所有事情。除了本一直在厨房和他一块工作，以及克洛巴博士那边可能有关于罗宾的消息以外，也没什么别的大事。香克斯考虑了一下，决定在天黑之前去拜访那位年长的图书管理员。  
  
训练室是这所府邸的附属部分之一，工作人员可以随时免费使用。那里面包括游泳池，一个专门跑步的区域，以及一些可以进行不同团队运动的场地，还有剑术训练专区和一个射箭专区。大厅上空，弧形的帆拱与墙身相连，穹顶被红色石柱所支撑。透过有着美妙弧线的高窗，可以看得到建筑后面散布着的花园美景。柑橘树，棕榈树，木槿，鲜花和绿植相互掩映，偶尔有池塘点缀其中。需要一个人思考的时候，香克斯喜欢就那样坐在外面，但背负着职责，大多数时候他都没法这么做。  
  
通常讲，一天当中这个时候几乎没几个人会去训练室，大多数人都忙于他们自己的工作。当鲁和香克斯走近射箭区时，从里面传出了骚动的声音。鲁推开那扇门，他们看到一群人站在亚索普和本的安全距离以外，每人手中都拿着一把长弓。  
  
没人注意到他们，房间里所有人的注意力都集中在了本身上。他站在大厅的尽头，举着弓，箭在弦上。当本瞄准目标时，他是如此专注，就好像他的注意力能够实体化，可以轻易抓住。香克斯屏住呼吸，他的目光无法从那人身上移开。肌肉绷紧，汗水顺着额头滚落，他眼中唯有本的英俊，别无他物。  
  
低沉的破空声宣告了箭矢的释放。大厅中又响起了欢呼声，每个人都对本的准头赞叹不已，但香克斯什么都说不出来。他注视着那人表情的每个细微变化，完全没法移开目光。那双深灰色的眼睛好像更加幽暗了一点，眉头皱了起来，当本咬住他的下唇时，香克斯想要吻一下他，来抚平他紧锁的眉。  
  
当香克斯再次意识到自己在想什么，以及他对本的反应时，内疚填满了他的四肢百骸。比起在拍卖行的时候，香克斯希望事情有所不同，但他意识到，并非如此。本已经忍受得够多了，他绝不会把自己的私欲强加给他，来增加他的负担。  
  
这些想法迫使香克斯把目光从本身上移开，转向圆盘状的靶子。当他注意到本不仅击中了靶心，而且已经有三支箭矢插在靶心上时，香克斯的眼睛再次睁大了。他脑海中有个声音在怀疑，或许其中有一支是亚索普干的，但一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。果然没错。  
  
“太棒了，不是吗？”鲁咧嘴笑了笑，把香克斯推进了射箭场地。香克斯绊了一跤，谢天谢地，他没有摔倒。“昨天，吃过早饭之后，我领着他四处转悠了一会儿。我们先去了图书馆，然后是训练室，那里亚索普正在测试一把新弓。我就撺掇他试试，结果他每次都能击中靶心……你知道么，我从没见过有谁能这样跟亚索普一较高下！”  
  
亲眼见识到本的弓技，这固然令人惊讶，但香克斯的第一反应是别的事。为什么他看起来对自己的技术还是如此不满，就好像……他觉得自己做的还不够好？这个想法太可怕了，这样的本看起来就像是一件精心磨练过的武器。对于他过去渴望鲜血的主人们来说，他是不是仅仅相当于一个危险的玩物？因为无论本有多想对这些命令说不——有了项链，他也丝毫没有机会拒绝。  
  
“弓太小了。这是我们现有最大型号的弓，但它还是不够大。真不敢相信我居然会碰到你这样的人……哦。”香克斯听到了亚索普和本之间的交谈，身后的欢呼声逐渐减弱在低语中。突然，亚索普看到了那两个人的身影，他的目光与香克斯的相遇。“香克斯！”  
  
听到这个名字，本转过身来。他们对视着，那只是很短的一瞬间，可其他的一切都被遗忘了，香克斯的眼中又一次别无他物。这次的联系是相互的。他一句话都没说，他知道看到他后，本也很惊讶。他很困惑，因为他不知道该如何面对这个红发的男人。香克斯很想大声讲出来，告诉那个男人，不论如何，他完全不需要害怕，也不用把香克斯看作他的上级、拥有者或是主人。但在他真的说出口之前，本移开了目光，准备鞠躬。  
  
_**“停！！！”**_ 他喊道，本停下了动作。香克斯大步走近，无视其他人的目光，努力扯出一个微笑，尽管这对他来说如此艰难。“你不用在我面前鞠躬。没人需要这样做。”  
  
“如你所愿。”本回答道，语气和往常一样无动于衷。这就像是对香克斯心脏的沉重一击，但他不动声色地接受了它。周围有太多人了，他不能丢脸。  
  
“很抱歉打扰到你。我……”香克斯开口，然后停了下来，因为他不知道该如何继续下去。通常情况下，香克斯并不害怕直接说出自己心里所想，但现在，他担心自己说错话。一些不恰当的，比起拉近关系、可能会更有破坏性的话。“我想请你晚上抽出一点时间。晚饭过后，你能到我房间里一趟吗？”  
  
香克斯只得到了一个简短的点头，作为回应。他几乎立即希望自己的话听起来没那么充满暗示性。他也希望自己没看到厌恶情绪在本的脸上蔓延，最后变成了一道冰冷的、毫无表情的面具，就像是一层熟练的伪装，不会泄露任何感情。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者注：  
  
*这里翻译过来就是有“找到那个人”的意思在 _(He had promised to **find the one person** that……)。_这层意思，代入原作非常容易理解（@某橡胶小朋友），但放在这篇文章背景里，就多少有点……（这个时间点的香克斯完全不知道路飞的存在吧。堂堂四皇青年才俊为什么不自己上？）算了，这个问题原作都还没给出答案，同人文也只是呼应原作隐去了前因而已，其实道理非常简单，只是一眼看过去得自己捋一下逻辑……  
  
**又一个令人迷惑的地名出现了。“龙之通道”，原文 _“the Dragon's passage”_ 。译者想破头也想不到OP里哪个现成地名能跟这层含义扯上关系……或许无风带？凶猛海王类的聚居地——但这个解释牵强到我自己都无法说服自己。搜索引擎里更是只能搜到网游相关（。）总之先直译吧，如果有什么更好的翻译以后再改……


	7. Insecurity/不安全感

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场出人意料的对谈！

在参观箭术和晚餐间的空闲时间，香克斯去和克洛巴博士见了面，与他进行了交谈。罗宾的消息令他非常担心，尽管他还不知道该怎么办。这些骚动可能是罗宾在公共场合露面引起的，也可能只是她偶然被发现。这两种情况都很有可能发生，同时，他们也无法排除其他原因。问题是，香克斯的领土上风平浪静，没有发生任何大事，因此，公开调查是不被允许的。凯多向来咄咄逼人，他不能冒着战争的危险行动。购买和释放奴隶已经够冒险的了——香克斯清楚，他最好暂时不要踏上另一块四皇的土地。  
  
“我保证我会派人去调查，但这必须是秘密行动。”香克斯一边说，一边皱着眉头坐到图书馆的扶手椅上。“您确定骚乱发生在拿哈那? ”  
  
作为回应，他看到博士坚决地向他点了点头。经过私下的再次查找，博士确定了这个地点，因为之前他和鲁讨论的时候忘记了这个名字。拿哈那是个港口城市，当香克斯在阿鲁巴拿释放奴隶们的时候，他曾在那里锚定过雷德弗斯号。一想到他曾经离罗宾这么近，却又错过了她，香克斯的喉咙就哽住了。他的心像是坠着一块石头，每过去一秒就变得越来越沉重。这么多年来，这个女孩一直都是一个人，香克斯后悔他当时没能说服她，让她相信和他在一起是安全的。去他妈的海军大将，去他妈的政府走狗，他们随意地评判人们，从不考虑他们的年龄、性格和生活环境。香克斯知道罗宾不是坏人，他也知道这个女孩需要照顾，但这个世界不允许她自由地生活。如果他那时候岁数没那么小，能力也更强... ...这仅仅是又一个例子，证明他做了四皇是个多么错误的决定。他没法让本自由。他也保护不了一个需要保护的人。香克斯想要尖叫，但他克制住了——这种突然的惊吓可能会让博士心脏病发作。他不需要这种良心上的谴责，因为单单其他的事情就已经让他心力交瘁。  
  
“明天早上吧，到时候我会派个人骑马去那边。”香克斯最后说，他强迫自己停止回忆，转而专注于现实。自然光从上方的天窗照射到地板上，一道道金色的阳光悄悄溜进图书馆，和阴影一起玩耍，迷失在它们永恒的舞蹈中。突然，他意识到博士正用一种奇怪的表情注视着他。博士稍稍歪着头，就像是想要将他的上司看得更加真切一样。  
  
“你去香波地，是为了拜访雷利先生*，对吗? ”克洛巴博士问道，这句出乎意料的问话让香克斯吓了一跳。他猛地抬起头，挺直了背部。博士是怎么知道的？赶赴香波地的原因他只告诉了少数几个人，他知道他们不会八卦他的目的和去向。不过，克洛巴一直都是一位非常有思想和智慧的长者，所以他猜对了香克斯的目的地，这也没什么可惊讶的。  
  
他打量着那位老人。单单他的措辞就告诉了香克斯，博士已经在府邸里呆了很久很久了。只有那些在罗杰的统治下生活过，并且清楚“至高无上的统治者”时代是怎样的人，才会称呼雷利为“雷利先生”。并不是因为恐惧，也不是迫于项链的控制，而仅仅是出于尊重，对一位集智慧和力量于一身的学者的尊重——尽管他有时候也会鲁莽行事。罗杰从来没想过被如此正式地称呼，但雷利允许别人使用他的头衔称呼他，以便于明确身份和指挥事务——身为最高统治者的首席部长和右腕，他有这个职责。而香克斯也不得不称雷利为“先生”，否则他永远都学不会尊重，仍然是过去那个傲慢无礼的孩子。  
  
“是的，没错。”香克斯小心翼翼地回答，心不在焉地扯着几缕头发。意识到自己在做什么后，他放下了手。无意识的动作总是暴露出他的紧张。  
  
“你去拜访雷利先生，是不是因为那个新来的年轻人，本？”  
  
香克斯绷紧了神经，他的疑心再次被唤起了。魔法的漩涡在灵魂中回转，对于过去所发生的一切，他仍记忆犹新。他知道博士在他不在的时候见过本，这也许就是他们讨论的话题突然从罗宾转到了本身上的原因。也有可能是因为鲁……关于香克斯为什么去找雷利，或许他说漏了嘴？  
  
“沉默的话，那我就当做你肯定了……有什么事情发生了吗？”他的失控立刻浮现在香克斯的记忆里，但当克洛巴继续说下去时，他脑海中只剩下一片混乱。“你告诉雷利先生关于本的事时，他有没有表现得有些奇怪？”  
  
和香克斯不同，雷利一直是他一贯的样子。当然，看到香克斯戴着主宰之戒，他也很惊讶，当他发现戒指上有黑魔法之后，他甚至感到震惊，但除此以外，他过去的导师毫无奇怪之处。只有他，只有香克斯变得不像他自己。  
  
“没有。雷利没有出什么乱子。”香克斯如实回答，因为他不必向博士承认自己的失控。他无需担心他的人民，反正也没什么实际的事故发生，不是吗？毕竟，没有人受伤……“您干嘛问这个？”  
  
这个问题悬在半空，像气球一样摇摆，随时可能爆炸。然而，这声巨响并没有传来，相反，由于博士的喃喃自语，紧张的气氛慢慢平息了下来。  
  
“不重要，一点都不重要。我猜我只是搞错了。不管怎么说，我一直都不太了解他们。”  
  
“……谁？”香克斯问道，现在他的担心转为了好奇。此时此刻，博士似乎沉浸在香克斯认识罗杰之前的久远记忆中。他喜欢听这些故事，它们总是很有趣，而且总会让他笑得那么开心。在罗杰成为至高无上的统治者之前，他的养父和雷利，这两个家伙一直没有停止过冒险，更少不了各种各样疯狂的行径。当然，在香克斯和罗杰住在一起的时候，他早已经目睹这种行为很久了，但他也知道，在他之前还有过一段时间，那段时间他不甚了解。关于这些事情，他渴望知道更多，以便于更好地理解那两位抚养他的长辈。  
  
但克洛巴博士只是摇摇头，勉强冲他挤出了一个礼貌的微笑。香克斯有些失望。“没什么重要的，香克斯。 _没必要知道这个_ 。我想我们应该去吃晚饭了。”  
  
说完这些话，老人从座位上站起来，穿过空旷的房间，朝出口走去。他的身影从一道道渐渐暗淡的阳光之中穿过，影子落在地上，香克斯想知道这些话背后隐藏着怎样的悲伤记忆。他没有问，他知道不会有答案的。能把他的图书管理员从熟悉的环境中驱逐出来，出于自身意愿投入到一大群人群中，那一定是相当令人沮丧的事情，香克斯这样想着。平常博士通常会错开时间，避免太早吃饭。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
尽管本到达这里后已经在府邸里住了好几天，可他仍然对这些小事感到惊讶——而不是那些通常被认为更容易让人印象深刻的事情。他并没有过分注意支撑餐厅天花板的高大柱子，但他注意到了晚餐时大厅里弥漫的混杂香气。本周围欢快的笑声让他大吃一惊。鲁是一位出色的厨师，大家吃饭时的气氛从来没有敌意，这在他之前待过的地方是难以想象的。  
  
他们不必担心因为提供的食物太少而挨饿。对于奴隶来说，食物短缺的情况并不少见——可能并不包括像他这样的欢愉奴隶，因为他们的价格昂贵，所以他们必须保持良好的状态，必须看起来充满吸引力和生命力；但女佣、孩子们还有老弱的奴隶们就不一样了，他们甚至被推入更悲惨的境地，因为即便得到足够的营养和健康，他们也卖不出什么高价。但在这里……鲁宁愿多做点饭菜，也不愿看到任何一个人饿着肚子。  
  
同厨师和助手们一起干活，这是份艰苦却依然受欢迎的工作。本还不太习惯在厨房里待着，他还不清楚该如何干好那些事情。他从来没学过烹饪，但没人对他的手忙脚乱和小小失误感到愤怒，并且他学得很快。和亚索普一道结束箭术训练后，本急匆匆赶到厨房。虽然他可以在工作中集中精力，但当他坐在一张长桌旁边时，他很难再这样下去了。面前摆着一盘本自己帮忙准备的食物。他漫无目的打量着大厅周围，直到看见一头耀眼的红发。  
  
本觉得自己的胃绞了起来。他把盘子里的番薯一点点切开，可他再也没法强迫自己吃下去了。取而代之的是，他的思绪又回到了箭术训练的那个尴尬时刻，当时香克斯要求他晚上和他见面。对本来说，四皇想要什么是显而易见的。无论他在这里得到的待遇有多好，甚至还被允许戴上围巾来挡住项链，他仍然是，并将永远是个奴隶。一个欢愉奴隶。被买回来使用，然后像旧衬衫一样丢弃。  
  
_香克斯不是那样的……_  
  
本很想相信他脑海里那个微小的声音。他希望他能相信香克斯的友好，相信他们目光相遇时形成的那种奇妙的联系，但那太天真了。本清楚自己的位置，但他讨厌它，他痛恨关于它的一切。越多人对他友好，他的感情就越难以抑制。  
  
本用手揉了揉脸。坐在他旁边的鲁奇怪地瞥了他一眼，但谢天谢地，他正在跟别的厨师聊天。本漫不经心地耸了耸肩——这是为了告诉另一个人，不用为他担心。他干嘛要这么做呢？即将发生的事情对本来说并不新鲜——他清楚自己的位置——而香克斯买下他的时候，鲁正好在四皇身旁，所以他应该知道最终会发生什么。  
  
“很抱歉失陪一下。我得去做好准备。”本低声说，他伸手去拿那个仍然满满当当的餐盘，但鲁阻止了他。厨师的手轻轻抚摸着他的胳膊，这短暂的温暖并没有让情况变得更好。鲁脸上的悲伤表情也一样。  
  
“你根本就没吃东西。我现在把它收起来，等你饿了再吃。”  
  
在与香克斯会面后，本怀疑自己的胃口会不会恢复，但他还是点了点头。他向鲁道了谢，然后离开了房间。他能感觉到有一道目光跟随着他的脚步，但本克制住了自己，没有转身去找出目光的来源。他很容易猜到。这不重要。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
对着镜子看了最后一眼，本几乎已经准备好去敲香克斯的门了。他洗过澡，换了身衣服，现在的他穿着纽扣衬衫和一条简单的裤子。衣服面料是深色的，轻薄透气，很合身，但也相当紧，突出了他肌肉发达的躯体。虽然本并没有太多衣服，只有他刚到这里时拿到的那几件，但他花了好一阵子才决定好要穿什么。本知道他不可能每天都穿着这样的衣服，可能仅仅在……这样的场合。  
  
随着他脱下的衣服的每部分，本都把自己的一小部分锁了起来。当他穿上新的裤子和衬衫时，厚厚的墙保护着他，以确保他不会泄露一丝他的悲惨、厌恶和痛苦。壁垒，把他和他所认知隔离开来的壁垒可能会把本自己的一部分毁掉。  
  
香克斯并没有明确表示过他想让本看起来像什么样。不同的所有者有着不同的偏好。虽然有些人喜欢脱掉他的衣服，但也有一部分人从一开始就享受着纯粹的赤裸。从他保持头发的方式，到主人走进房间时他必须采取的姿势，几乎每一个细节都包含着他们的个人意愿。但由于香克斯一直保持沉默，本就选择了他所知道的人们通常喜欢的东西。于是他穿上了这身相当紧的衣服。  
  
本捋了捋长发，把扎头发的绑带扯了下来。一缕缕黑发像黑夜一样沉静，还有点潮湿，散落在他的背上，勾勒出他锋利的脸庞。换衣服的时候他把它们绑了起来，但本也知道长发很适合他，特别是当他把头发披散开的时候。他看起来越英俊，这一切就会越快结束……或者说，他希望如此。  
  
接下来，本解开衬衫的前三个扣子，让人瞥见衣物下光滑而条理分明的肌肉。本强忍住紧张的情绪，可他突然觉得口干舌燥。眼睛里柔和的灰色暗淡下来，他的瞳孔失去了微光。本用左手摩擦着他下巴轮廓的边缘，苍白的皮肤与充满血色的嘴唇形成了鲜明的对比。用力眨了眨浓重的睫毛，把最后一丝戒心驱散后，他直起身来。隔壁房间传来穿过墙壁的脚步声，那是香克斯在走来走去，他可能在等他。于是本关上了衣柜的门，将镜子抛到身后，走出房间时把“自己”留在屋里。  
  
如果他们间的距离更远的话，本可能会有更多时间为即将到来的事情做好准备，但香克斯的卧室就在隔壁，他没有延误的机会。闪闪发亮、装饰着雕刻和花纹的红木大门邀请着他，本深吸了一口气，举起手敲了敲门。敲门声穿透细密的木料，传入四皇的房间。就在这一刻本才意识到，他还戴着那条红丝巾。他现在已经习惯了，尽管距离他从给他的其他衣服中发现这条刚被洗好的围巾，才刚刚过去了两天。不知道为什么，他觉得当他马上就要作为一个奴隶而被使用的时候，如果现在他还把项链挡起来，那就像一种自欺欺人的错觉，于是本伸手触碰那条丝绸，小心翼翼地从脖子上把它解开，紧紧地握住它。  
  
正当红色的布料滑落，下面的金属露出来的时候，面前的门开了。本发现自己面对着一双奇妙而明亮的、琥珀色的眼睛，那目光似乎在吞噬着他。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
本走出餐厅的每一步，香克斯都感到内疚。尽管他的姿态是挺直的，可他感觉那个人像是在逃离餐厅，逃离他以为将要发生的事情，尽管香克斯并没打算让那些噩梦成为现实。他们会一直这样下去；他没法抹除过去的幻象。但香克斯会努力拯救本，他不会让他的记忆再添上一段糟糕的收藏。  
  
他的目光碰到了鲁，厨师巧妙地暗示着他，他最好再等几分钟。本需要一点时间准备，香克斯心里想道。但他的内心深处仍然有个声音不停地叫嚣。他想冲出大厅跟上那个人，亲口告诉他，让他知道，他是安全的。  
  
饥饿感突然消失了，他把吃了一半的饭推到一边。坐在他对面的博士扬起眉毛看向他，这提醒了香克斯，很少有人知道本以前的身份。他们更不可能猜得出，是什么令香克斯如此烦恼。  
  
睿智的长者还没来得及说什么，香克斯就又举起叉子咬了一口，机械地吞咽下去。他什么味道都尝不出来，他知道自己吃不完盘子里的东西。鲁似乎也意识到了这一点。他从自己的位置上站起来，手里端着一个盛满食物的盘子，那可能不是他自己的——鲁的盘子和饭碗里从来都剩不下什么。当他走到他的朋友和上司面前时，他笑了。“我猜你也需要时间准备，所以我先把你的饭菜收起来。过一会等你饿了再回来，好么? ”  
  
香克斯感激地点点头，把椅子往后推了推。他心中没有任何迹象表明他会再次感到饥饿，但这种想法愚蠢又不切实际。当他躺在床上，因为睡不着觉而辗转反侧时，他可能会想再去吃点东西，因为他没有吃足够的食物来度过这整个不眠之夜。今天晚上他不可能睡得着。  
  
“谢谢，回头见。”说完这番话，香克斯冲出餐厅，等着本出现在他的房间门口。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
通常香克斯并不是个缺乏耐心的人，但就在他等待着本的时候，他突然意识到这一点只适用于他并不真正在意的事上。他关心着本，每在房间里多走一步，他的焦虑就多增加一分。他希望本在他这里能感到宾至如归，日常生活中再没有任何事情能让他回想起过去。他希望本最终可以意识到，他有选择自身行为的自由，只有他自己能够拥有自己的身体。但香克斯也觉得，在那条项链被摘下来之前，这一切都不会发生。  
  
当敲门声响起时，香克斯停了下来，眼中闪烁着不确定的神情。这只是一次简单的谈话，他这么告诉自己，但他依然觉得它能够决定他与本之间整个关系的进程。这个想法被香克斯自身的恐惧深深植入了他的脑海，他希望他不要破坏掉他们之间好不容易建立起的那么一丁点信任。  
  
香克斯叹了口气，走到门旁。让本在门外苦苦等待，这既不礼貌，对他们两人也没有任何好处。  
  
自他们在拍卖行第一次相遇以来，他就期待着自己以这样的方式与本单独相处。然而，等待着香克斯的甚至远远超出他的想象，呈现在他面前的诱惑让他屏住了呼吸。丝滑的黑色长发勾勒出那张美丽而棱角分明的脸庞，一双深灰色的眼睛正直直地望着他。正是这双眼睛首先捕捉到了香克斯的凝视，那其中隐含着所有的悲伤和痛苦，尽管他整张脸看起来就像一道无法穿透的面具，丝毫没能流露出任何情感。接着，香克斯把目光移向更低的位置，他绝望地发现自己的身体不由自主地对面前的人产生了反应。深色的衣服面料更加凸显出本苍白的肤色，纽扣衬衫和下装的剪裁方式足以让香克斯猜出另一个人的身材有多完美，但仍然留给他充足的想象空间。香克斯突然涌起了一种冲动，他想要继续解开这个男人上衣的扣子，仅仅为了证实他脑海中抛给他的那些画面——完美的肌肉和光滑的皮肤——是不是真实存在的。诸神在上啊，面对着自身的欲望，他一直都相当软弱。  
  
香克斯使劲咽了一口唾沫，试图让自己的思绪回归正道。他清清嗓子，退后一步，给本腾出足够的空间让他进来。他眨动双眼，咬了咬下唇，望向本优雅的动作。那个男人从他身边经过，此时此刻，香克斯才后知后觉地注意到，他手中正攥着那条红丝巾。它再次提醒了他，除非他设法摆脱掉那道缠绕在脖子上的金属圆环，否则，本永远都不会相信自己是个自由的人，也永远不会信任他。这个想法像一桶冰水一样浇灭了他的激情。他真的必须控制住自己，否则他可能会做出一些会让他后悔一辈子的事。  
  
本像一尊雕像似的直直站在屋子中间，看起来同房间的混乱格格不入。他那双深灰色的眼睛正警惕地注视着他，香克斯不得不说点什么了。尽管他非常确定他清楚本现在在想什么，可他想不出任何办法来证明自己，证明自己和所有以前虐待过他的前主人们都完全不同。所以香克斯只是坐回到了床上，然后示意本在桌旁的一把椅子上坐下。  
  
“坐吧。”香克斯喃喃自语，看上去有些尴尬和难为情，这同他平常充满活力的喧闹行径形成了鲜明对比。“我现在有点紧张……你让我对一些不会发生的事情产生了期待。”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
本并不清楚他想象中将要面对什么场景，但那肯定不是现在这种乱七八糟的局面。衣服被扔得到处都是。它们散落在靠窗的桌上，蜷缩在一张巨大的床上，甚至在房间的角落处堆成了一堆。它们似乎无处不在，除了被丢进房门旁边那间简陋的衣柜里。一瓶瓶不同种类的酒散落在地上，大部分是朗姆酒，但也有清酒。所有这些加在一起，共同构成了眼前这副图景。鲁曾和他解释过，他得自己保持好自己房间的整洁。本一点都不介意，因为这意味着未经他的允许，其他任何人都不能进入他的房间。面对眼前的混乱，本想知道这条规定是否也同时适用于四皇。但那太荒谬了，不是吗？像香克斯一样强大的人肯定没工夫自己打扫卫生，因为他一定有更重要的事情要做，比如管理好他的领土。但面前混乱的场景似乎证明了这样一个事实——即使收拾残局是香克斯的职责，很显然，他也并不经常这么做。  
  
本不知道自己该想些什么，他站在房间中央，尽量不让自己看起来过分好奇。通常来说，控制好表情对本来说是很容易的，但此时此刻，他并不确定自己脸上流露出了什么感情。本被一种冲动吸引着，他想转过身去看看房间里其他的陈设，可他既不被允许这么做，也想不通为什么他对周围的环境如此感兴趣。或许是因为，尽管堆着这么多乱七八糟的东西，可他也觉得，香克斯真的就住在这里。床头柜上摆着一个相框，那是一张香克斯小时候和两个男人一起的照片。对本来说，那两个男人看起来似乎有点眼熟。他只能从余光瞥到一点点，所以他也不太确定自己是不是真的认识他们。墙上挂着相片和地图，个人物品随意四处摆放着。但这里没有任何细节能够彰显香克斯的身份。家具并不比他自己屋里的精致，房间也只是稍微大了一点，除了那张床是双人的。总之，香克斯的住处，同本先入为主的想象并不相符——那种人们通常认为“统治整片领土的四皇所应有的房间”的想象。  
  
香克斯的话语将本从思绪中拉了出来，他的目光迅速转向那把椅子，同时，他试图把注意力集中到对方刚刚说的话上。一些不会发生的事情？到底什么不会发生？  
  
他发现有两张椅子空闲着，并没被什么盖住。本很惊讶，于是他服从了命令——又或许那只是个请求？他坐了下来，背部僵硬，神经紧张，但这主要因为他想不出从现在起事情会朝什么方向发展。香克斯好像并没打算带他去他的床上，但如果不是因为这个，本又是为什么坐在这里，被唤进他的房间呢？  
  
“本……”  
  
听到他的名字，本抬起头来。他一直避免直视香克斯的眼睛，他害怕他们之间那种奇怪的联系，这并不是他所渴望的。本不允许自己被和那个人牵连到一起。当然，如果香克斯强迫他，他不得不在床上面对那个人的话，那自然是避无可避的。可现在，眼神交流再也无法避免了。香克斯眼中闪烁着的悲伤让本暂时忘记了自己内心的恐惧，这个晚上，他第一次真正地看向面前那个红发的男人。  
  
此时此刻，香克斯看上去并不像个强大的统治者，而是处处表现出怀疑和不确定来。耸起的肩膀，咬紧的下唇，手指一次次地拨弄毯子——他的行为是那么的局促不安，本为此感到惊讶。尽管他之前并不是没见过香克斯穿着他现在穿的这身衣服，可他现在才意识到，它们一点都不奢侈。朴素而宽松的白色亚麻衬衫，棕色的半裤，绑带的凉鞋。这身行头完全不令人印象深刻，但该死的是，琥珀色的眼睛配上蓬松而艳丽的红发，这令他看起来一点都不显得平淡无奇。香克斯脸上的棱角，他集中注意力时眼睛周围的细纹，以及他不笑的时候，微微拉低的嘴唇弧度……不，按照通常的标准，香克斯也许并不能算是美丽的，但他身上确实存在着某种东西，那种东西让他与众不同。它让人们不自觉产生了一种比表面更深入、想要更深层次了解他的冲动，这种冲动也吸引了本。它推挤着他的心墙，不断拉扯着一种愈发微弱的有关信任的威胁，这种威胁已经开始把他和那个人联系起来。  
  
_**“我不会碰你的！”**_  
  
不知怎么地，这句话再次打断了他的思绪。突然间，本又站了起来，难以置信地望着香克斯。他的手抓紧了那条已经皱成一团的围巾，他的身体因为紧张而颤抖着。这是个玩笑，肯定是个玩笑。他一直沉浸在自己的神思中，一定是听错了。这玩的是哪出，那个人到底意图何在？  
  
即使在本无法控制自己身体遭受伤害的那些日子里，他也总会设法保持缄默。叫喊，侮辱，激怒对方，甚至只是重复无意义的话语，这些行为只会带来惩罚，甚至是死亡。单单这种突然的应激反应就足以激怒本之前的某些主人，但香克斯……香克斯还是没有动。他们之间的寂静令人无法忍受，即使隔着一道墙壁，从外面传进来的噪声仍然清晰可闻。那是明亮的、无忧无虑的笑声，或许那是来自孩子们的，却又感觉离这里很远很远。这一刻，房间外的一切都像是来源于一个截然不同的世界。另一个本永远无法融入的世界。  
  
他注视着香克斯的动作，对方把手掌按到柔软的床垫上，撑身站立起来。房间中响起一阵低沉的吱吱声，主宰之戒在他的手指上闪耀。当那个男人走近时，本想要逃跑的意愿与他剧烈跳动的心脏搏斗着。这幅景象如此熟悉而又令人厌恶，本的心墙不费吹灰之力就又重新竖起了。他怎么会觉得香克斯不会碰他？这太可笑了。  
  
当香克斯默默伸手捏住红色丝绸，轻轻地把它从他手里拉出来时，一句不受控制的“啊？”逃出了本的嘴唇。从另一个男人身上散发出来的温暖让他的神经刺痛，他内心中的每种感觉都在尖叫着想要做点什么，但本却动弹不得。他一动不动地等待着，冰冷如丝的布料接触到本的皮肤时，他的脊背一阵战栗。轻柔的呼吸掠过本的脸颊，他的长发被围巾包裹住了。香克斯离他如此之近，本甚至闻得到他的气味，那是朗姆酒、蜂蜜和某种东西的混合香气么……这种气味是香克斯独有的，它让他的心因为渴望而疼痛着。  
  
这一刻简直久得像永恒——香克斯向后退了一步，红色的布料松松地披挂在本的脖子上，围巾两端垂在胸前，遮住了项链和衬衫上方露出的肌肤。直到现在本才意识到，香克斯信守了他的诺言，他没有被碰过。一次都没有。  
  
“给你留下错误印象的话，我很抱歉。我应该好好反思下我的所作所为对你意味着什么。我只是不太擅长……说话。”香克斯说着，挪回去重新坐到床上，床垫在重压下发出轻微的吱吱声。他的唇角露出一个疲倦的笑容。本仍然保持着沉默，他震惊得连一句连贯的话都说不出来。他那双深灰色的眼睛从上方聚精会神地注视着对方，看向香克斯柔和的脸部轮廓。本脸上的表情清楚表明着，他完全不相信刚刚发生的事情。他不仅感到难以置信，他还无法预测下一步会发生什么。这令本惶惑不安，就好像他已经失去了对事态发展的任何控制，因此只好完全听从香克斯的摆布一样。  
  
“鲁告诉我说，这几天你跟他一起在厨房工作。”香克斯继续说着。他可能已经意识到本什么都不会说了。他还没开口，或许他再也不会开口了。本觉得自己遗忘了该如何说话……或者如何存在于此。或许他随时都有可能消失。然而，他还是勉强点了点头。这只是个小小的动作，但它似乎鼓励了他面前的……他的……香克斯继续说了下去。  
  
“你喜欢这份工作吗？”这是个简单的问话。体贴的雇主会在员工工作几天之后问这种问题，来确定是否一切都好。这个问题让香克斯成为了一个正派的人，也让本看起来像个傻瓜。本忽然浑身发抖，坐回到凳子上，他怕膝盖再也支撑不住他的身体。一个奴隶……本只是个简单的奴隶，但他内心中的一小部分再也不这么觉得了。仅仅是因为，香克斯本来有机会使用他，但他并没有那么做。也许还因为那个人的体贴，询问本是否满意自己被分配的工作时，香克斯语气中的关心清晰可辨。  
  
“嗯……”  
  
无止尽的沉默过后，本回答道，他的声音出人意料地平静。这不是谎言，毕竟，本真的很喜欢这份工作。同重视他、接受他帮助的人们一起工作，他觉得非常感激；能亲眼看到像食材这样简单的东西如何给人们带来快乐，这再好不过了。一日三餐是非常重要的，在香克斯的府邸里，食物既好吃又充足。在这里，人们的生活中不再有恐惧，而只会感到安全，甚至连本这样的奴隶也只会受到尊重和友善的对待。这或许就是所谓自由人的感觉，本带着苦涩和向往想道，因为他不会冒这个险，去选择接受这种新生活。他能相信什么？他又在期待什么？为什么香克斯不像对待奴隶那样使用他？他和所有以前拥有过他的主人们都不一样。那个人是谁，尤其是对他自己来说，对本来说，他到底是谁？  
  
“那就好。鲁已经告诉过我，他想让你留在厨房里，所以就这么定了。去和亚索普谈谈薪水的事。作为厨师助手，你拿到的钱可能没那么多，但应该也够体面的了。”香克斯微笑着鼓励他，尽管他举止开朗，但本从细微处察觉到，他仍然很难过。或许是因为他的语气？又或许是他的眼睛看起来没有之前那么明亮，变得暗淡而疲惫下来？  
  
本想用一句“谢谢”来回答，可他震惊得什么话都说不出。他的大脑还没能完全理解香克斯的话语。本沉浸在思绪中，过了一会儿才意识到它们的意义。他急促地吸气，双手紧握成拳，这宣告了他的惊讶。  
  
“薪水？”本问道，仔细盯着对方的脸，试图寻找谎言的证据。但他找不到任何迹象，当他们目光相遇时，他从他们双方身上都看到了惊讶——对于这个被反问回去的问题真实而诚恳的惊讶。这让本的心跳加快了，虽然他并不清楚原因。  
  
“没错，就像我说的，不会太多。亚索普会告诉你准确的金额。你还可以休两天假。”简单的回答从香克斯口中说出，他一直局促不安的手指暂时停了下来。欢笑声再次从外面响起，愉快而响亮，对他们来说，这是个打断眼神接触的好机会，因为它已经变得越来越激烈。但他们无法移开视线，他们迷失在彼此的凝视中。看不见的线似乎将他们纠缠在了一起。  
  
“可我是个奴隶。”这句话不由自主地从本口中说出，本几乎立即后悔了。他怎么就这样把自己的想法讲了出来？脖子上的金属环坠得发疼，本强迫自己的手保持静止，这样他就不会伸手去触碰它，也就不会提醒香克斯他所说的并无半点虚假。他所能做的就只是盯着香克斯的眼睛，看着对方的眼神变得越来越恍惚。这条被诅咒的项链正向他诉说着同香克斯相反的话语，本身体的每一部分都想要呐喊，想要尖叫，想要告诉他如此多的善意和充满理解的对待是不合理的。本想指着香克斯质问他，他敢把那个玩意摘下来么？他戴着那枚血淋淋的戒指，他拥有着他的所有权。  
  
然而，他对待本的方式，同对待一个自由人毫无二致。  
  
本对人们如何对待像他一样奴隶的担忧想法，同香克斯对待他的方式是如此反差巨大，这让他惶惑不安。由于担心香克斯会改变主意，本不得不经常在他面前保持警惕。他已经开始害怕那一刻的到来——香克斯决定利用戴在他手上那枚戒指的那一刻。仅凭当前的只言片语来判断他整个人是远远不够的，没人会那么慷慨。最糟糕的是，本知道这会很痛，如果他现在选择对另一个人敞开心扉，情况只会更糟。他不想再暴露自己来让自己更容易受到伤害，于是决定保持沉默。  
  
“不，你不是。”香克斯一边说着，一边从床边坐起来。他转过身子朝向书桌上方的窗户，垂下的红发遮住了他的脸。或许他是在找寻已经消失的笑声来源。看到这一幕，本感到自己被一阵罪恶感淹没了，他的心脏抽痛不已。他渴望看清香克斯脸上的表情，但他仍然坐在那里。是他自己令香克斯如此悲伤，可他觉得他无法收回自己的话，因为它们都是真的，没有半句虚假。“该回去睡觉了，本。明天你还得早起去上班呢。”  
  
本听到的声音中充满了挫败，那就像一记耳光甩在他的脸上。此时此刻他才真正意识到，自己的话真的伤到了香克斯的心，这让本的身体被痛苦溢满了。他很想知道那个人过去经历过什么。他听起来是那么地迷茫和缺乏安全感，这让本觉得自己受到了身体上的伤害。本是不是已经永久性地破坏了他们间的关系？他找不到答案，因为香克斯已经离他而去了。他把本拒之门外，对他下了逐客令，他有这个权利，所以本不得不选择服从。本站起身来，跨过相当长的距离来到门口，打开了房门。然而，出去之前，他还是忍不住回过头，看了看仍然站在原地的香克斯。那个人的脸被头发挡住了，然而，他无法掩饰默默落在衣服上的泪水。  
  
本觉得他有必要说点什么让香克斯好受些，可他似乎失去了言语的能力，于是他落荒而逃。内疚驱使着本，一关上门，他就迈开双腿奔跑起来。他试图逃离那阵旋风般的情绪……他无法理解。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者注：  
  
*这里的“雷利先生”指的并不是“雷利桑”这类听起来比较亲昵的称呼，而是 _“Master Rayleigh”_ 。这种尊称方式，对西幻相关有所涉猎的朋友可能会熟悉一点。它一般被翻译为“大师”，比如镜子大师，丹德里恩大师之类的。


	8. Lullaby/摇篮曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男人吟唱着摇篮曲，保护着幼小的孩子……

脚步声响亮地回荡在铺着石质地砖的廊道里，把本引向越来越远的方向。他无暇顾及自己奔跑的目的地，单个的字词、整句的话语和混杂的情感在他内心深处回荡。这一切都说不通。香克斯本来有机会带走他，强迫他，宣誓对他的所有权，然而他并没有。他的友好让本内疚不已，因为他无法抹去脑海深处浮现出的图像——那张红色发丝掩盖下泪水涟涟的脸庞。都是他的错。单单他的过错就让香克斯哭了。那个拥有着他所有权的人。这是本有生之年第一次如此关心别人，他突然意识到关心是他无法掌控的事情。这很伤人。这太痛苦了。  
  
天色已晚，夕阳所触及的一切都沐浴在金色的光芒中。廊道被阴影和光芒相互作用下的余晖所照亮，只有大自然才能创造出如此美丽的景象。然而本什么都注意不到。  
  
他从人群身边冲过——本注意到那几个人恼火地看着他，于是他放慢了脚步，开始大步前进。现在回到自己的房间还为时过早，大部分人都在忙碌了一整天过后享受着最后的余晖。本唯一能高兴一点的是，他很有远见，在遇见其他人之前，他早就把项链用围巾遮住了。  
  
透过宽阔的玻璃窗，本看到了花园，在这片气候温暖而干燥的小小世界里，那儿就像绿洲一样。红色、黄色和粉红的花朵散布在整片青翠欲滴的绿意中，如同纯色画布上飞溅的颜料，邀请着人们在其中漫步。这吸引了本的注意。他并没有刻意寻找，但经过一段时间漫无目的的游荡后，他穿过了高高的大厅——大厅看起来也同样狭窄，因为这里左右都存在着围墙，把建筑和周边的环境分隔开来。然后，映入眼帘的是后院的一片空地。  
  
忽然之间，香气扑鼻而来，花朵的甜味缠绕在棕红的树干和浓密的树荫间，同新鲜的罗勒和百里香混合在一起。匆匆一瞥过后，他发现自己离训练室很近。这儿仍有可能有人过来。因此，本选定了一个新的方向，他更深入地走入花园，远离——至少在当天，此时此刻——训练室外可能会人来人往的地方。当意识到周围再也没有其他人之后，本放慢了脚步，融入周围的环境。  
  
这名高大的男子从来不会过多注意各种植物可能拥有的众多名称，所以他只知道最常见的名字。如果本曾经想起来去查一查的话，他可能会记得更多，但他的兴趣在其他事情上。医学，公共土地的地理，制造完美弓箭的秘密所在，以及许许多多关于生物和遥远地方的故事，那些地方他可能一辈子都去不了。尽管如此，本依然认出了许多种生长在这里的花，但还有更多的花他不知道名字。在一丛盛放着粉红和橙色花朵的芙蓉花丛前，他停下脚步，小心翼翼地用指尖触碰其中一片柔嫩的花瓣。附近似乎完全没有其他人，只有鸟儿的歌声和远处可能来自于某个池塘的蛙鸣响起，在傍晚的宁静中回荡。  
  
当本的目光漫无目的地四处游荡时，他注意到了那些在天空中高高直立的棕榈树，好几十棵，一打一打地，挂满了一串串仍未成熟的棕榈果实。橙红色的阳光依然透过树叶的缝隙闪耀着，但很快，落日的余晖就会为夜空和星星让路。即便天色已经不再明亮，本仍然猜测着，即使在炎热的中午，这儿也是个躲避太阳的好地方——身边一张挂起的吊床证明了他的观点，其他人也是这么想的。这里被各种各样的香草包围着，本还记得鲁之前在厨房里用过一些。罗勒、百里香、牛至，这些他都知道，但还有很多他叫不上名字。鲁，他知不知道这个地方种满了各式各样的香草？本决定明天回去工作之后问一问。  
  
_**“该回去睡觉了，本。明天你还得早起去上班呢。”**_  
  
有那么一瞬间，他以为自己已经忘记了，他的思绪被周围的美景所牵制。然而，当本回想起香克斯所说的话时，绝望无情地涌了回来。他没有理会那张看起来非常舒适的吊床，而是直接坐到了晒得暖暖的地上。本靠在一棵棕榈树的树干上，透过衬衫的轻薄面料，他感受到了纤维树皮的粗糙纹理。他本来打算在日常生活中永远不穿这套衣服，他准备把它当成他特定场合下的工作服。现在的情况同他原先的计划背道而驰，本颤抖着手指，合上了先前解开的三个纽扣。  
  
_**“我不会碰你的！”**_  
  
他确实没有。这就像甩在本脸上的一记耳光，自从他们在拍卖行相遇的那一刻起，香克斯的的确确遵守了他的诺言。尽管那时他还没有对本许下那个承诺，可他从一开始就坚持了下来。本意识到，自从香克斯买下他到现在，整个过程中，那个红头发的男人连一根手指都没有碰过他。那时的他怎么可能想得到，又怎么能相信呢？  
  
泪水涌了上来，打湿了本的睫毛，聚集在他的眼角，直到咸咸的泪珠悄悄地从他脸颊滚落。本知道，这里现在只有他一个人，所以他才放任着那些低沉的抽泣和呜咽。本把膝盖靠在胸前，把脸埋在里面，他整个身躯都在颤抖，因为他知道事态突然起了变化。很长一段时间，本已经听天由命，他默认着自己身为一个奴隶，因此他什么都感觉不到。无论什么时候，每当本再一次被买入、使用和出售之后，他内心深处的保护屏障都会把他的情绪关在一个安全的牢房里，令他麻木，这样他就可以忍受身体所受到的一切伤害。然而，香克斯并没有对他做什么，他没有以任何方式利用本，而是动摇了那些一直保护着他心灵安全的围墙。他觉得它们正在一块一块地崩塌，本害怕着它们完全失败的那一刻，那个时候，他会变得脆弱，会变得任由他的主人摆布——到目前为止，那个人仅仅对他表现出了善意。  
  
_**“你不再是奴隶了。”**_  
  
相信这些话并不容易，但有那么一瞬间，本想尝试一下。修长纤细的手指滑落到红色丝质围巾下面，他触碰着那道把他和那个男人捆绑在一起的金属，试图想象它不在那里。但事实并非如此，这使他无法接受香克斯的话语。如果本不是奴隶，也不是自由人，那他究竟是什么呢？他什么都不是。事实就是这样，本知道自己生活在一个有血有肉的躯体里，但他不可能没有灵魂，这是他无能为力的。他摊开双手，看着张开的手掌，强迫自己的眼泪干涸。如果香克斯想让本相信他已经不再是个奴隶，那他就必须得证明这一点。  
  
可本不在乎这个。关心会令他失去理智，然而本知道，他已经这么做了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
一种孤独的感觉进入了房间，这让香克斯动弹不得，即便在本离开几分钟过后也是如此。在他的脑海中，香克斯依然可以看得到站在他面前的那个人，那人是如此地震惊，完全不相信他所听到的，以及他脸上显著的内疚。在听到自己要求他离开过后，香克斯感受到了本明显的负罪感，但香克斯无法面对它。本完全不该感到内疚，因为是他让那个男人不停陷入一种不确定的状态，他一次次地告诉本他是自由的，可他没法为对方摘下那条项链，也就无从证明这件事。本只是简单地说出了一个显而易见的事实——他是个奴隶——而香克斯无法改变这点。他为本感到难过。  
  
或许几分钟过去了，但红发的男人并不清楚具体的时间。他弯着腰，垂落的发丝遮住了他的脸，为眼泪留下了空间。香克斯不明白，为什么这件事让他如此烦恼。他只知道，他只想看到那张美丽的面庞微笑起来……说实话，至少一次吧。但似乎没什么比这更加遥远了。  
  
香克斯从床上爬起来，经过短短几步的距离走到窗户下的书桌前。他把桌上的杂物拂到一边，撑身跨过书桌，在窗台上坐下。轻松自如的动作和姿势表明了他并不是第一次这么做。香克斯把一只脚撑在窗台上，另一只脚在桌上伸直。他用他琥珀色的眼睛扫视着中庭，从高处望下去，一切尽收眼底。孩子们在喷泉中玩耍，在池子里戏水降温。他记得他自己小时候也是这样的，有时候是和巴基，那个工人的孩子一起。他们打闹着，嬉笑着，很快又开始了下一轮的游戏。现在香克斯已经不知道另外那个人在哪儿了。他还活着么？奇怪的是，这甚至都没有困扰到他。那个男孩只是一段回忆而已……许许多多记忆碎片当中的一个。  
  
夕阳照耀下，红色的石材闪闪发光，墙上和窗台上摆放着的无数陶罐中盛开着鲜花，长长的卷须爬上了高大的建筑，在墙上生根发芽。欢笑声从下方传来。香克斯确信，这和他们之前听到的是一样的，当本还在房间里的时候……为什么没有本在身边，他会觉得如此孤独？他甚至都不怎么了解他。  
  
香克斯摇了摇头，他知道他今天晚上肯定睡不着觉，而再喝一瓶酒也不在他的考虑范围内。前几天，当他离开卧室，走下台阶进入酒吧大堂时，夏琪看上去已经够担心了，而她那忧虑的表情让香克斯彻底否决了这种可能性。夏琪已经喝了很长时间的酒，她知道酒精对人有什么影响。香克斯曾向她发过誓，他永远不会变成那种在毒药中迷失自我的人。他喝酒了，不错，但他没有喝醉，至少不会一直这样。想好好睡个觉的话，他得另想办法。  
  
他环顾着他的房间，仿佛有什么东西在里面爆炸了一样……随后，香克斯的目光被他随意倚靠在墙上的剑吸引住了。几件干净衣服就丢在离它几英寸的地上，有白衬衫、棕色裤子，还有一条腰带。他可能得再打扫一遍屋子，把乱七八糟的东西清理掉。他上次掸去书架上的灰尘，把脏衣服送到洗衣房，更换床单是什么时候？好像是上一次他穿光了他最后那条内裤……  
  
把这个任务列在他想象中的待办事项清单上后，香克斯从他坐着的地方跳下来，伸手去拿他的剑。大扫除得等到明天，反正现在也来不及了。他握住剑柄，把剑从剑鞘里拔出来，望着它寒光四射的刀锋。剑刃上有些细微的、几乎看不见的雕刻，使用着一种人们现今早已遗忘的语言，同那个戴在他右臂的臂环一样——历史正文，掌握权力的标志。至少有人是这么告诉他的。  
  
罗杰在被处决前不久把这柄剑赠予了他。那时候对香克斯来说，它还有点重，但上一任统治者清楚，他的徒弟总有一天会长大成人，变得适合这把剑。香克斯一向喜欢刀剑和格斗术，他很荣幸地接受了它，罗杰把剑递交给他时，香克斯全神贯注地听着。  
  
_“这把剑会保护你的。”_  
  
这是罗杰的原话，他是对的。然而，仅仅保护好自己对香克斯来说远远不够。除了他自己还有许许多多人，他想看到他们幸福安宁地生活。他的朋友——亚索普、鲁，还有医生；他的家人——雷利和夏琪；他府邸里的人们，他释放的每一个奴隶，以及他统治之下的每一个人……本。尤其是本。尽管他并不清楚为什么。  
  
但有一点香克斯很确定。如果他想成为保护他们的力量，让他们过上幸福的生活，他就需要成为最好的自己。这条道路可能并不容易，他会蹒跚而行，不停跌倒，然后再次站起来。但为了他的人民，他会每天努力，让自己变得比前一天更好。总是能够保护自己，而不仅仅是他自己。  
  
离开屋子时，房门在香克斯身后咔哒一声闭合。他希望艰苦训练带来的疲惫也能够帮助他入睡。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
太阳已经落到了地平线下，仅仅余留一丝微光，照亮了眼前的景象。现在这里不是夜晚，也不再是白天。几小时过去了，本一直坐在棕榈树下，感受着背后刺痛的树皮，同时努力抑制着任何妄图出现在他脑海里的想法。这在大多数情况下都起了作用，但并不完全有效。时间越久，他的注意力就越从头脑中的混乱转移到了他的实际感官上。  
  
不同种类的花草和动物引起了本的关注。芙蓉的香味消失了，因为大朵的花冠已经闭合，空气中弥漫着茉莉的浓郁香气。蝙蝠从他头顶飞过，有时候甚至是鸟儿，本无法清晰分辨。他的眼睛已经习惯了昏暗的光线，但此时此刻，身边颜色似乎要更为柔和——环境的主色调是冷静的石蓝色。本知道自己该回去睡觉了，但他害怕自己，他怕他躺在床上的那一刻，那些纷乱的思绪又会回来。这一点都不理智，为什么他要更多地考虑今天在那里发生的事情，而不是多想想这里的花园呢？但本很清楚答案。香克斯就在他旁边的房间，他离他太近了，而本想去找他的冲动是如此强烈。他真的很想告诉那个人，他非常抱歉。  
  
本摇了摇头，双手按到草地上，强迫自己忘掉那张被红发覆盖的满是泪痕的脸，准备起身。突然间，本眼冒金星，视线模糊，黑暗包围着他，他盲目地摸索着树的立足点。本在这里坐了太久太久，鉴于血液循环的突然改变，这再正常不过了。深吸一口气后，昏昏沉沉的感觉渐渐消失了，他的视线再次清晰起来，只留下饥饿的阵痛。之前本没吃多少东西，不知道鲁厨房里还有没有剩下些什么。睡觉之前他值得一试。  
  
泥土粘在他的手掌上，本掸去裤子上的灰尘，准备返回。他大部分时候都只是笔直地走，所以很容易找到正确的路。本良好的方向感也起了作用。  
  
他跨过连接池塘和花园许多小溪中的一条，正是这些小溪令花园保持着葱郁——这时，本听到了微弱的哭声。听起来像个孩子，可能是个女孩，她的抽泣声令人心碎。本改变了方向，跟随着声音的源头，直到他发现远处一个小小的人影，独自站在一片空地中央，看起来像是迷路了。  
  
小女孩穿着一件蓝色条纹的连衣裙，棕色的头发扎成两条辫子，脸颊被泪水弄得斑驳不堪。小手握成拳头，紧紧抓住了裙子的布料，她一动都不敢动，好像觉得走路完全没用似的。这一幕几乎伤透了本的心，他想知道她的父母在哪儿，或者她还有没有父母——然后他才意识到，他好像认识她。在本被香克斯买下的同一天，这个小姑娘也被买下了。在雷德弗斯的航行中，她一直是个阳光开朗的孩子，总是面带微笑，到处跑来跑去。如果本没记错的话，香克斯同时也买下了她的父母。看上去他们已经决定好留下来了。  
  
到目前为止，女孩还没有看到他，为了不想突然出现在她面前吓到孩子，本决定开始哼唱。那一刻，脑海中浮现出的唯一一首歌谣，是一首古老的摇篮曲，一股悲伤的浪潮涌上心头。旋律深深地镌刻在本脑海当中，这是一段非常古老的记忆，与一张模糊的脸紧紧相连。他妈妈几乎每天晚上都会给他唱这首歌。本记得那些歌词和曲调。他不记得他妈妈的脸了。  
  
就在本沉浸在回忆中时，又一声啜泣打断了他的思索，他摇摇头，轻手轻脚地走近。柔和的哼唱声，一种几乎称得上悲伤的旋律离开了他的嘴唇，慢慢地，呜咽声消失了。本看着小姑娘缓缓抬起头来，她松开了握着裙子的手，不知所措地望向他。当本确信她已经不会被他吓到之后，他停止了哼唱，眨了眨眼睛，朝她笑了笑，就好像他刚刚才看到她一样。本离她并没有几步远，所以他很快就走到了她身边。想到这里，本才意识到，他还不知道她的名字。  
  
本单膝跪在地上，同小姑娘平起平坐，温柔地看着她。“嗨，亲爱的。你能告诉我你为什么哭吗？”  
  
女孩子脸上掠过一丝犹豫不决的神色，微微后退了几步。她的目光盯着地面，她的手又触碰到了她的裙子，但现在她只是在摸索布料，而不是紧紧抓住它。她几岁了？大概三岁左右吧，可能更大一点。  
  
“爸爸告诉过我，不要和陌生人说话。”她小声咕哝着，本微笑着在地上坐了下来，因为刚才的姿势过了一阵子变得有点难受。被晒了一整天过后，现在的地面依然很暖和，草坪也变得干爽宜人。  
  
“你爸爸很聪明。他说得对，但我并不是陌生人。我是本。”他说着，思考着在普通社会中他应该算是何种阶层，本需要告诉小姑娘他的身份，这会让他变得可靠起来。当然，他只是想帮她，但实际上，对她来说，本的确只是个陌生人。于是本补充道：“我在厨房工作。你今天吃过早饭吧？”  
  
小女孩点点头，又抬起头看看他，现在她的眼神有些好奇。她睫毛上还粘着一些小小的泪珠，但她看上去比刚才好多了。不再那么迷茫。  
  
“你吃过炒蛋吗？是我帮忙做的哦。”  
  
女孩再次点了点头，然后鼓足勇气说了出来。她的声音有些颤抖，但本完全不介意。“这么说你不是陌生人咯？”  
  
本摇摇头，轻轻地笑了。她似乎想得到准许，准许她可以跟他说话，而不必违背她父亲的告诫。多么聪明的小姑娘啊。能拥有这样的孩子，她的父母真是幸运。“不再是了。你叫什么名字？ ”  
  
“莉卡*。”她回答道，本点点头，歪了歪脑袋，微微提高了音调。“你好啊，莉卡。我是本。”  
  
听到他的回答，小姑娘绽开了笑容。她又走近了一些，手指试探地抚摸着本散开的长发，然后她咯咯笑了起来。“软软的。”本还没来得及回答，猫头鹰低沉的叫声就响了起来。莉卡跳了起来，紧紧靠住他的身体，泪水又涌了出来。  
  
“嘘。”本试图安慰她，双臂环抱着她小小的身躯。他不停抚摸着她的背部，又开始哼唱起来，这首摇篮曲在他还是莉卡这个年纪的时候，就曾经帮助过他入睡。女孩不再颤抖后，本也停止了哼唱，他放开手，给了她移动的空间。她抬起头看着本，眼睛睁得又大又圆。“那只是一只猫头鹰。你知道猫头鹰是什么吗？ ”她摇了摇头，于是本补充道，“那是一种鸟。和别的鸟儿不一样，它白天睡觉，晚上醒着。它现在可能是在寻找它的早餐。”  
  
这些话似乎引起了女孩的兴趣，因为她的眼睛不再睁得那么大了。她抬起头，看了看天空。“吃早餐吗？就像草……一样。草……炒鸡蛋？”这让本又一次笑出了声，他撑起身子，从地上站起来。  
  
“不，我不觉得猫头鹰喜欢炒蛋。还是多给你留一点吧。”本笑着回答，尽管他很清楚，那个女孩可能听不懂这个小小的玩笑。他看着莉卡，小姑娘仍然望着昏暗的天空，就好像她期待她能看到一只猫头鹰坐在树上，面前摆着一盘炒鸡蛋。“你迷路了，对不对？”  
  
本的声音分散了她的注意力，女孩抬头看着他，然后点了点头。她真的不得不把她的头抬得高高的，这让本想起了他的个子。即便是对于一个男人来说，他也相当高。  
  
“我想看小鸟。爸爸说他会和我一起去，可他没有。”女孩的声音让本想起了她刚才的啜泣，尽管她现在还没有再次哭出声来。她的手又一次抓紧了她的裙摆，她看起来很内疚——可能是因为她并没有被允许一个人去，可她还是去了。本奇怪她说的小鸟是什么意思。哪儿有笼子？  
  
“所以你就决定自己去，是不是？走吧，我们去找你的爸爸妈妈，你也该上床睡觉了。现在不早了，我猜你爸爸妈妈一定很担心。”说着，本弯下腰，双手捧住女孩胳膊下方，把她抱起来，放到他的肩膀上。一声惊吓的尖叫响彻夜空，但很快就变成了欢笑。  
  
“好高！！！”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
花园的入口上方覆盖着天篷，将训练室和主楼连接起来。那儿比本想象的要远得多，等他们走到那里的时候，天色已经彻底失去了最后一丝光亮。一盏盏灯笼悬挂在柱子上，飞蛾在火光周围盘旋，为他们指明了方向。尽管有着微风，灯火却依然稳定，这表明它们被施加了魔法。那可能是为了避免灯笼倾倒，或是接近可燃物时火焰立即爆发或者蔓延开来。  
  
莉卡坐在本的肩膀上，叽叽喳喳地讲个没完，向他解释着她想看的小鸟到底是怎么回事。现在本终于清楚事情的缘由了。今天是她去幼儿园的第一天，在自然老师的带领下，所有小朋友一起参观了生物角的笼子。这些小动物她从来没见过，小姑娘被迷住了，她想把她爸爸也拉过来陪她一起看。然而她的父亲，那个叫凯的男人抽不出时间，所以，带着孩子气的倔强，她赌气一个人去了，然后在花园里迷了路。本猜想，一开始莉卡并没太在意这个，但当太阳下山过后，她开始害怕了……然后，本就发现了她。  
  
本从一道道拱门下方穿过。旁边是一棵灌木，上面开着几百朵粉红色的花，花朵有着白色的雄蕊，看起来就像是粉色大花里又开了无数小花一样。他扫视着四周，想知道莉卡和她父母的房间究竟在哪儿。直到现在，本才意识到，小姑娘已经好久没出声了，当他听到头顶上响起一声哈欠过后，他才明白为什么。她可能累得要死。说实在的，他应该也没差。  
  
“嘿，亲爱的。”本轻轻地唤她，但他的声音并不微弱，他必须得引起她的注意。本甚至还耸了耸肩膀，过了几秒钟，小小的手拍了拍他的脑袋，她的腿重重地踢了一下他的胸口。她疲倦地叹了口气。“别打瞌睡，好么？ ”  
  
说完这些话，本从灌木丛中摘下一朵粉色的花——他现在认出来那是九重葛**了——举到莉卡面前。“你能帮我把这个拿紧吗？别丢了它，好不好？”说完，本感觉到她稍稍挪动了一下，试图从他手中夺走花朵。柔软的小手拂过他的手，本轻轻地笑了。至少现在，这个小东西可以帮她集中注意力，希望这能让她保持清醒。本既不清楚她的父母长什么样，也不知道该去哪儿找他们。他需要她的帮助，而要办到这一点，她就必须得醒着。  
  
“……本？”女孩的声音听起来有些低沉，而本简短地回应了她，鼓励她继续说下去。与此同时，他又开始沿着几小时前经过的大厅走进建筑。出于好奇，本意识到，一踏进建筑，高高的天花板上悬挂着的灯笼就都被唤醒了，忽隐忽现的闪烁火光照亮了整道走廊。有时候，魔法确实非常实用，不管是谁布下的这些咒语，他都很聪明地利用了它。“我要爸爸和妈妈。”  
  
“我知道，可我不清楚他们在哪儿。你还记得你的房间在什么地方吗？”本问她，但他并没抱什么希望。莉卡太小了，还没法有意识地记住方向，并且她在这儿只呆了两天。如果她能辨认出正确的道路，那会是一个奇迹。  
  
低沉的啜泣声从上方传来，本闭上眼睛，告诉自己，她哭是因为她太累了，并且害怕迷路。这么小的女孩子，刚到了个新地方，又突然和父母分开，她的小脑瓜里在想些什么呢？本很庆幸他找到了她。“别哭了，小家伙，我们会找到他们的。”不知道谁会清楚她的父母被安置在哪里？香克斯……可能吧。  
  
面前是一个岔路口，本突然有些庆幸，幸好鲁前几天带他参观过附近……凭借他的方向感，本脑海里有一张大致的地图，尽管他知道，府邸的很多地方他仍然不了解。本觉得别无选择，就朝右边的走廊走去，这应该是条通往他住处的捷径，因此也是通往香克斯住处的捷径。他本来应该问鲁，而不是香克斯，可本不知道鲁住在哪里。他完全没想过，居然隔了这么短的时间就能再次见到……但莉卡比他自己恼人的情绪更重要。突然间，他的心痛了起来。  
  
本陷入了沉思。当他感觉到肩上的身体往前倾，看到他递给莉卡的粉色花朵落在他的围巾上时，本才意识到啜泣声停了下来。小姑娘已经睡着了。本停下脚步伸出手，小心翼翼地将她抱下，让她在他怀里安顿下来。他怕她会从他肩上摔下来，所以本宁可这样抱住她。她的眼睛再一次微微睁开，然后她捏起他红色围巾上的那抹粉色，抓住花朵，把脸埋到他的胸膛里。一丝柔和的微笑从本唇边掠过，他不明白女孩怎么如此轻易地就对他产生了信任。  
  
橙色的火光照亮了回廊，魔法令石墙看起来更为柔和，但仍足够明亮，毫不费力就能看到。整座府邸都是用红石建造的，走在其中，人们会有一种穿越火海的感觉，并且那些火焰似乎都是鲜活、被赋予过生命的。本可能还得走十几分钟，才能到达香克斯的住处。这座府邸的确规模宏大。  
  
周围只听得到他的脚步声，本不知道现在多晚了。可能接近半夜？大部分人现在应该已经睡着了。然后，他听到走廊深处传来的交谈声。那些人的声音听起来相当紧张。  
  
“冷静点，莉莉香。我们会找到她的。”那是个男性的声音，并不特别低沉，而更像是柔和的男中音，坚定而鼓舞人心。  
  
“可是，如果她出了事怎么办？”这声音只可能属于一位女性。泪流满面，痛苦不堪，精疲力竭。声音中饱含着摇摆不定，甚至恐惧。  
  
这应该就是莉卡的父母了吧，本叹了口气，脸上带着温柔的微笑。再一次把女儿抱在怀里后，他们会很开心的。  
  
“别担心，女士。只要她没跑出去，就不会出什么事。 _这儿的院墙会照看好他们的孩子。_ ”  
  
本的脊背不寒而栗，他听出了香克斯的声音。他的话语如此坚定，现在的香克斯就算指着天空说那是红色的，本也会选择相信他。然而，它们同时又是温柔和抚慰的，是对破碎灵魂的甜蜜爱抚，这让本好奇着，那个人是怎么做到的？转念一想，他才开始琢磨这句话的意思。 _院墙会照看好他们的孩子_ ……这是什么意思？  
  
有一阵子，本忘记了继续前进。他的心脏搏动得如此之快，声音如此响亮，以至于他想知道为什么那几个人没发现他。脑海中又一次出现了那张红色发丝掩盖下泪水涟涟的脸庞，罪恶感再次浮现出来。本咬着嘴唇，希望香克斯没有和莉卡的父母在一起，但随后，本低下头看了看。女孩安详地睡在他怀里，看起来就像女神的孩子。没有这次对谈，没有他的内疚，没有那些痛苦的情绪，本就不可能找到她。院墙会照看好他们的孩子……香克斯是这个意思么？  
  
本叹了口气，把所有问题和令人困惑的混乱情绪都推到一旁。他绕过拐角，沿着回廊走过去。香克斯站在他面前，穿着简单的白衬衫，头发微微湿润。几小时前他穿的还不是这件衣服，他是洗澡了吗？然后，本认出了挂在他腰间的剑。这足以令他分心，听到一声轻柔的欢呼后，他才注意到另外两个人。  
  
“莉卡！”  
  
女孩在他怀里动了动，本朝香克斯的方向看了看，他好像真的很惊讶。本又看向那个女人。莉莉香，莉卡的母亲。她有着和女儿相像的棕发和棕色眼睛——或者说，莉卡有着她的眼睛——现在，她的眼中闪烁着喜悦的光芒。她走到本身旁，张开双臂接过她的孩子，裙摆在妈妈腿上轻轻飘扬。  
  
“莉卡……”她松了口气，再次重复了一遍，发出一声悦耳的呜咽，泪水顺着她的脸颊滚落下来。她是个美丽的女人，她的美丽表现得并不直接，而是更为自然，就像一朵花隐藏在叶子后面。“谢谢您，这位先生，谢谢您，非常感谢！”  
  
“……妈妈？”莉卡迷迷糊糊地开口，从她母亲的声音中醒过来。带着昏昏欲睡的眼神，她看了看母亲，又瞧了瞧父亲，她爸爸走得更近了些，看起来和他妻子一样都松了口气。小姑娘又望向本。他朝她微笑，想让她再睡一会儿，但这时，女孩看了看她自己的手。掌心里空空如也。  
  
“啊，丢了。”她说着，声音有些呜咽。她的父亲，一个虽然不太适合他，却仍然肩膀宽阔的男人，最终没有开口。他似乎想说点什么，可他被女儿的反应弄得有点疲惫。当本看到粉色的花朵躺在地上时，他明白了。他捡起它，把它还给了女孩，小姑娘接过那朵花，脸上的表情几乎称得上自豪。“没有丢。”她咕哝着，紧紧地抱着花，依偎在母亲怀里，又一次睡了过去。  
  
本耸了耸肩，从他们身旁后退了一步。“我把这朵花交给她，让她帮我保管着它，这样她就不会睡着了。她似乎是把我的话当了真。”  
  
沉默了片刻后，莉卡的父亲走上前去。他那双绿色的眼中闪烁着真诚的感激。“非常感谢您找到我们的女儿！是我们欠您的，先生……”  
  
“本。”他回答道，摇了摇头。“你不欠我什么。换了别人也会这么做的。”  
  
他相信这是真的，然而他脑海里却有个小小的声音在低语。即便这是真的，什么样的奴隶会得到回报呢？这个想法本身就很荒谬，他到底想要什么呢？本不知道该如何去接受善意，更不用说礼物了。这是被允许的么？本的目光闪烁着移向香克斯的方向，香克斯静静地站在那里，脸上带着悲伤的笑容。他真实的想法很难猜得到，然而，当他们目光相遇时，香克斯脸上的表情细微地改变了。本认为，那是种无声的感谢……就好像，那是香克斯自己的孩子一样。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
他们把莉卡和她的父母送到门口。大人们轻声交谈着，以免把女孩吓醒。本用短短几句话说明了他是如何在花园发现那个女孩的，看到小姑娘在哭，他又是怎么跟她搭话的。当本承认他用了个小小的伎俩，来让女孩相信他并不是陌生人的时候，他带着歉意笑了。至于结果，没有人责怪本。这期间，香克斯一直保持着令人窒息的沉默，但只有本意识到这一点，并努力不去想这件事。  
  
和女孩的家人道别过后，莉卡、莉莉香和凯身后的大门已经关上，本突然面临着这样一个事实：他又和香克斯单独待在一起了。他甚至都找不出合理的借口。现在是午夜，很明显，已经过了零点了，而他们的房间紧挨着。就算是本仍然想去看看的厨房，也大致处于同一方向上。  
  
他闭上眼睛，屈服于似乎要吞没他的疲惫，强迫自己转向那个红头发的男人。当本再次睁开双眼时，他发现对方脸上五味杂陈，过多的表情在他的面容上展露无疑。这倒也不失为一种隐藏感情的绝妙方式，和不表露任何感情一样有效。有那么一会儿，两个人只是互相看着对方，直到站在走廊里的香克斯摇了摇头，叹了口气。“我们该回去睡觉了。”  
  
“或许吧。”本喃喃自语，他意识到尽管他的罪恶感并没有消失，但这并不妨碍他组织起正常的话语。如果想弥补对方的眼泪，本就必须得跟香克斯谈谈……他还能做什么呢？他仍然是个奴隶，无法逃离，因为项链令他和香克斯紧紧相连。他从来没想过去偷那枚戒指，魔力确保了这样的行动会立即导致他的死亡，而本还不愿意死。还有……他不愿看到香克斯再哭了。一想到这点，本的心就揪紧成了一团。  
  
四周万籁俱寂，只有他们的脚步声在空旷的走廊中回荡。每当他们从一条走廊转到另一条时，照明的火光就会像来时那样闪烁不定。本内心深处有一小部分想要问问他关于魔法的事，但更多的部分让他一个字都说不出来。本担心他会脱口而出有关他们上次见面的事情，那就像胸口上一个紧紧的结。通常情况下，他能够完美地控制好自己的舌头，作为一个奴隶，轻松的聊天常常是他职责的一部分。他本想为自己的沉默找个借口，比如时间太晚，或者他们太过疲惫了，可他精疲力尽的脑海中想到的都是早些时候香克斯所说的话语。他不再是奴隶了。为什么它总是一次次地回来？为什么他身体中的很大一部分令人绝望地想要，却又不能相信这些话，而那条项链依然完好无损？  
  
本咬着下唇，瞥了一眼身旁的人。红发湿润地垂在他脸颊两侧，他的白衬衫看起来干净而清新，只露出了一点点胸膛。这把剑似乎很贵，尽管本只能靠剑柄来判断。香克斯清楚如何战斗吗？他曾经不得不跟别人这么做吗？本的思考完全没法停下，无论他怎么努力都不管用。他们之间的沉默并没有让事情变得更好。为了填补四周的寂静，同时让自己的脑子别再胡思乱想，本又一次开始哼唱。早先的摇篮曲悄悄离开了他的嘴唇。  
  
有一瞬间，本觉得身旁的香克斯身体僵硬起来，但随后，他又像之前一样大步前行。就在他眼角的余光里，本意识到香克斯正在无声地跟唱着。这些曲调本都熟记于心，尽管他早该忘记了。在他小的时候，母亲唱给他听的曲调。  
  
_Sleep my child, dream away  
睡吧，我的孩子，在甜梦中熟睡  
while the ocean’s calm today  
今夜的大海平静无波  
Hear the waves, as they sing  
听听海浪的声音吧，它们在歌唱  
a song of darkness they will bring  
它们带来了黑暗，吟诵着黑暗之歌  
to your heart, as you sleep  
当你陷入沉睡  
believe tomorrow the sun will keep  
你将深信明日的太阳  
shining bright as you wake  
将于你醒来之时，光辉灿烂  
death has come and forgot to take…  
而死神，也将随之到来，忘了带走……***_  
  
本第一次意识到摇篮曲的悲伤和黑暗。没有什么和平可言，只有隐藏的威胁。他也突然意识到，这首歌是关于大海的。一个过分遥远、难以企及的地方。为什么他的母亲要给他唱一些她自己都不清楚的事情呢……她怎么可能去过海边？为什么香克斯似乎能毫不费力地辨别出这段曲调，以至于他甚至可以默默跟唱？他们到达了他们各自的住处，可本仍然沉浸在他自身的疑问中。他的哼唱声渐渐平息，但问题依然存在，当香克斯转向他，并祝他晚安时，本吃惊于他所看到的——那双琥珀色眸子里流露出的悲伤。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者注：  
  
*莉卡，这名萝莉早在第三章的时候就出现过，大家应该都有印象。至于为什么加注，那是因为译者本来以为这位莉卡是A太太私设的原创人物，直到前一阵子我发现原文的人物tag里有“Rika (One Piece)”的字样……我当时就惊了（。查找后才发现原来这位Rika我们都很熟悉……其实就是那位！那位索隆初登场被贝鲁梅伯绑在外面的时候，一直给他送饭团的小妹妹……这名萝莉也是OP全篇出现的第一枚萝莉（爆笑）所以A太太才把她借用过来担当周旋于本香间的助攻（划掉）剧情引线角色吧，虽然时间线似乎并不是特别对得上。  
  
**“九重葛”，原文 _“Bougainvillea”_ 。在我们这边它更通用的名称应该是三角梅……南方的朋友对这种花估计都不陌生。顺带一提，九重葛的花语是“热情、坚韧不拔、顽强奋进”以及“没有真爱是一种悲伤”。  
  
***鉴于译者低下的翻译水准，这段摇篮曲强烈建议配合原文一同观看……原文的韵律真的很美。


	9. Resurrection/复活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切的一切，都要从那朵花说起……

“本——！！！”  
  
这声音拖得很长，也足够响亮，隔着厨房和食堂间厚厚的墙壁都能听得清清楚楚。所有的工作人员立即都笑了起来，有些人几乎都笑裂开了，而被叫到的那位正主，他不知道自己是该望向天花板然后叹口气，还是应该跟其他人一样笑出声来。本用毛巾擦干双手，转身走到门前。过了一小会儿，厨房门被推开了，一个小小的身影出现在门和门框之间。褐色的、好奇的眼睛在房间里搜寻着，最终定格到本身上。  
  
“本！”莉卡又叫了起来，她笑闹着，她的活泼开朗似乎让整个厨房都变得明亮了。谢天谢地，对大家来说，最忙碌的早餐准备工作已经结束了，正好赶在大多数人准备上班——或者对莉卡来说，是去上学前过来吃早饭之前。这个时段通常在早上八点开始，所以本相当肯定，现在是早上七点左右。事到如今，在厨房待着的时候他很容易判断大致的时间，因为很多人每天都是在固定的时间段过来吃饭的。莉卡和她的父母也不例外。  
  
“我的小花坏了，妈咪让我把它扔掉。”本还没来得及招呼小女孩，莉卡就迫不及待地告诉他。她手里攥着一个东西。有那么一瞬间，男人没反应过来那是什么，但当他看到她小小的手里那团粉色时，他大概明白了。本无奈地眨了眨眼，他想知道，为什么那朵花居然撑到了现在才缓缓凋谢。自从他在花园里找到莉卡，然后摘下这朵九重葛交给她以来，已经过去一个星期了。  
  
“注意一点咯，小妹妹。”  
  
还没等到本回答，莉卡就被轻轻地推到了旁边，鲁的助手走进房间，手中端着满满一盘水果。前些日子他生了病，而现在他早已痊愈，这让本的工作压力小了一些，但也并没有减轻很多。女孩顺从地退到一边。她知道，要想被允许进入厨房，她就必须不打扰到大人们工作。  
  
那场花园事件发生后的第二天，莉莉香和凯让她来到厨房，感谢本对她的帮助。她差点就错过了他，因为本只干了一个小时活就被鲁赶走了——厨师叫他好好补个觉。那天夜里，他只睡了三个小时，第二天唤醒本、把他从床上拖下来的是他的饥饿，而不是什么义务。当鲁发现他睡眠不足之后，他被赶了回去，没有任何否认和争论——事实上，本一直很感激鲁能让他有一小段时间休息一下。当他走出厨房时，莉卡走了进来，一只手握着她母亲的手，看起来很害羞。当本极力表现着，他仍然足够善良，而不会以一个成年男人的身份因为她犯下的错误责备她时，她脸上的表情欢快了起来。  
  
从那天起，这个小女孩每天早上都会来到厨房，跟其他人打招呼，然后不停地和本搭话。她选择了工作人员们自己喝咖啡休息和吃早餐的时间，这可能是她父亲指点她的。本用轻松的话语和平静的语气回答了她提出的每个问题——她有很多问题——或者只是听她漫无边际地讲述她前几天的经历。凯和莉莉香有时候会坐在他们身边，不知怎么的，他们已经成了朋友。或者，至少本会这样称呼他们，因为他不太清楚“友谊”是什么概念。当你还是个每隔几个月就必须换个地方的欢愉奴隶时，你不可能有什么朋友。  
  
莉卡的父母是很好的伙伴。尽管他们从未打探过本的过往，但他已经了解了他们的一些境况。这家人过去住在临近无风带的地方，那是一片巨大的盐碱地。从来没有人设法穿过它，不过有传言说，上一位至高无上的统治者，他曾经尝试过。这是真的么？值得怀疑。更值得怀疑的是，他真的成功了么。然而，对于本来说，听到无风带正在增长，这个消息要更有意思一点，尽管这也同样令人担忧。  
  
凯告诉他，是盐碱地的不断蔓延将他们逼为了奴隶。食物和饮用水越来越少，许多人离开了他们的村庄——北村——到其他地方碰运气。不过，他们这个小小的家庭一直坚守着，直到奴隶猎人袭击了村落。留下来的人数量不够，他们无力反抗。由于担心妻子和孩子，凯被迫达成了协议，不战而降，作为交换，他和他的全家一同被卖了出去。这笔交易是通过魔法敲定的。  
  
很幸运地，他们被卖给了一对相当不错的老夫妇——老人们非常疼爱莉卡。凯动手为主人们建造着一个澡堂，莉莉香负责家务，而莉卡，她多多少少可以自由地四处游荡。虽然身为奴隶，但他们生活得很好。然而，当主人的生意崩盘后，他们发现自己又站在了拍卖行里。凯曾向本坦言，当他听说有个四皇会到这里来时，他这辈子从来没那么害怕过。他将很有可能被强行同家人分离。然而，正是香克斯买下了他们，并让他们获得了自由。本能够从凯的眼神中看出他一如既往的感激之情。说实在的，本非常能理解。不知道为什么。  
  
本陷入了沉思。就在这时，他听到一个充满活力的声音向他提问，于是他的神思被拉了回来。他用那双暴风雨般的灰眼睛望向小姑娘，他朝着她微笑。  
  
“你能帮我修好它么？”莉卡又问了一遍，张开了手，她的手掌上躺着一朵皱巴巴、凋零的小花。有那么一瞬间，本以为魔力仍旧支撑着这朵花，但现在他看清楚了这朵九重葛。并非如此。一片花瓣不见了，可能是莉卡不小心掰断的。花朵的边缘变成了棕色。  
  
“我不确定……”想要复活这朵花，这并不是毫无可能，但那需要巨量的魔法。并且，和往常一样，在生物身上施加咒语时，需要付出相应的代价。  
  
“可是……”  
  
莉卡的脸色垮了下来，平日笑容满面的脸上洋溢着悲伤。她问过本那么多问题，而本总能给她想要的答案。她可能以为他有能力让花儿重新绽放。  
  
“我可以试试。但我没法保证我一定能成。”还没等完全下定决心，本就脱口而出了这句话。的确，他可以尝试一下，但他怀疑着自己的能力。作为交换，这将耗费掉他生命中的几分钟，但他完全不在乎。反正在奴隶的一生中，多一秒或是少一秒都无关紧要。他更担心的是，他可能会无端地引起莉卡的希望，却又重新将她打回失望的谷底。小姑娘正满怀期待地看着他，棕色的眼睛因为他的回答而闪耀着光芒，此时此刻，本真希望他之前尝试过——在答应她这件事前。她并不清楚，事情很可能没法按他们设想的发展。  
  
“我不管你们到底想干啥。出去搞，不准在这儿。”一个欢快的男声响起，本转过身，鲁正用手指着门，朝他咯咯笑着。本被暂时赶了出去。然而，还没来得及走出门进入餐厅，厨师就又把一个盒子塞到了他手里。“顺便给她倒杯热巧克力吧。”那是可可粉。  
  
本走出去，来到长长的自助餐桌前，按照鲁所吩咐的，往杯子里放了些可可粉，再把热牛奶倒进去。他起身离开，给自己端来咖啡和其他吃食，就在此刻，他听到了一个骄傲的声音。“妈妈，爸爸，本正在修理我的小花呢。”  
  
大厅里充满了咯咯的欢笑声，本感到好几双眼睛在盯着他。奇怪的是，这并没有令他特别困扰。他很想把他在花园里发现莉卡的事保密，但热情的小女孩很快就把这件事告诉了所有人——关于本如何救她的事。虽然离救人还差得远，但这小小的夸张似乎并没有影响到大家。现在，整座府邸的人都知道了。本不得不面对这样一个事实：处在香克斯照顾下的人们，他们似乎非常看重那些会帮助小孩子的人。在他看来，这样的关注完全没必要，但当本意识到，没有人过问他的过去或是身份时，他选择了顺从。不管怎么说，好像也没什么流言蜚语传出去。这就足够了。  
  
环顾四周，本认出了很多人，他们每天都会过来这里。他只记得为数不多的几个名字。凯把他介绍给了学校的同事，他们中的一些人正在和凯一起用餐。莉莉香和几个朋友聊着天，更远的一张桌子上，他看到亚索普和香克斯坐在一起交谈着。有那么一瞬间，本觉得自己的心被紧紧地攥住了。从那天晚上起，他就再没同那个红头发的男人说过一句话。  
  
本强迫自己移开视线，把注意力再次聚焦到莉卡和她父母身上。他们似乎在教育自己的女儿。他走过去，把托盘放到桌子上。他把热巧克力摆在女孩面前，这时，莉莉香抬起头，仰视着他。  
  
“本，莉卡说你可以帮她的花恢复生机。请告诉她，这完全不可能，因为很明显，她已经不再相信我了。”她的双臂交叉在胸前，脸上的表情微微带着恼怒。而凯只是叹了口气。  
  
“亲爱的，事实上这还是有可能的。但我怀疑，在座的所有人没有一个能有足够的力量做到这一点。”他纠正他的妻子道。本注意到，凯那双绿色的眼眸快速地扫视着身边的人们，就像他刚才所做的那样。他的目光停留在某位红发的男人身上，然后又重新回到莉莉香这里。他再次开口，“嗯，或许除了香克斯。”  
  
“所以我们再次回到了起点，因为很明显，我们不打算麻烦我们的四皇，仅仅为了让他复活一朵花。或许我们可以想想别的……”莉莉香坚定的发言被打断，小女孩几乎喊了出来。  
  
“不。本可以秀好*它。”  
  
“是‘修好’，莉卡。xi-u修。你妈妈说得没错。”凯下意识地纠正着她，然后他的目光转向本。本正站在一旁，默默听着他们打趣的话语。想要复活一朵花，就需要念出强力的咒语，这一点本是清楚的。他并不确定自己能否办得到，但他觉得自己很有可能成功。他会因为尝试而当众出丑吗？  
  
耸了耸肩，缓解了一些紧张的情绪，本拿起杯子，喝了一口。理清过思路后，他将咖啡放回原处。"我说过我会努力的。我们所做的一切都可能毫无用途，不是吗？没关系的，不用担心。"  
  
“嗯，严格来说是这样没错，可是……”凯还想再说些什么，但当本从莉卡手中接过那朵枯萎的花时，他的话停了下来。此时此刻，它仅仅是一朵花，一朵完全失去了光彩的花，它脱离了生命之源，所以只能任由自己走向死亡。然而，当本闭上眼睛，集中精力时，他感受到了这朵花仅剩的最后一点点能量，它们还能将花朵本身剩余的大部分凝聚在一起。  
  
想象着它被从灌木丛中拔出的样子，他通过手指，将脑海里的画面引导到脉动微弱的花芯中去。本张开嘴，想说点什么，但还没来得及说出第一个音节，他就感觉自己的喉咙被堵住了，就在项链缠绕着他脖颈的地方。他沮丧地想要哭泣，因为这条狗屁链子甚至不允许他让一个小孩子快乐起来——一个现在对他来说非常重要的孩子。他迫使魔力更剧烈地流动。他想把藏在围巾后面的金属环从身上扯下来，这种冲动让人无法忍受，但他压制住了。就在本想要放弃，承认他自己办不到的时候，他体内有什么东西突然折断了，就好像解开了一个结。  
  
“请恢复鲜活吧。”他低声咕哝着。每个字都承载着他的魔力，还有更多的话语没有说出口——没必要大声说出来。空气中有什么东西在移动，以至于本微妙地意识到，大厅中的大部分人甚至都没注意到他正在施咒。然而本却感受到皮肤的一阵刺痛，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，就像使用魔法时一样。能看到自己的决心最终战胜了一件愚蠢的珠宝，这真是一种莫大的安慰，他甚至都没想过自己的咒语可能会失败。他听到一声喘息，于是他知道，那朵九重葛又恢复了它的美丽。  
  
“这不可能。”  
  
这声音属于莉莉香，本再次睁开了双眼。看到手中那朵完美的粉红色花朵时，他的脸上露出了笑容。他没有理会那些震惊的表情，而只是把花还给了莉卡。小姑娘高兴地叫了起来，她的小手像捧着战利品一样捧着她的礼物。“爸爸，妈妈，你们看！本做到了！他秀好了它！”  
  
“是修好，莉卡......修好了。”凯的语气听起来难以置信，但随后他看向本，摇了摇头。很明显，他正努力压抑着再次看到那朵花盛开的震惊。“我想，我们得再一次感谢你。”  
  
“没什么好谢的。”本回答道。不知怎么的，他已经把他们视为了朋友，而现在他的朋友正用敬畏的目光看向他，这让他很不舒服。 毕竟，他只是个奴隶，而不是什么值得崇拜的人。当鲁出现在厨房门口，喊他回去工作时，本松了一口气。任何进一步的解释都在他舌尖上消失了。  
  
他还没完全关上身后的门，这时，凯的声音微弱地传到了他的耳朵里。凯可能认为本已经走了，听不到他们讲话，所以他才这样公开地谈论他。这些无心的话语是如何传到他耳中的？这超出了本的想象。  
  
"我想知道，为什么一个能让一朵干枯的花复活到永恒的人，却在做厨师的助手。"本听到了这样的话，他咽了口唾沫。他并没想让这朵花永葆鲜活。他连想都没想过。他只是想让莉卡开心而已。  
  
“永恒？”莉莉香问道，本又听得清清楚楚。各式各样的噪音在他耳边轰鸣，可这句话依然如此清晰。这些声音就像是被魔法放大了一样，为的就是让他能清楚地听到。他转过身去，夫妻俩仍然坐在刚才的位置上，只有莉卡去找她在学校认识的朋友玩儿了。至少她没有听到。  
  
“我的判断不一定正确。我是说……”  
  
可本并不想知道凯到底是什么意思。他不想听到人们这样谈论他，用敬畏的目光看着他，这表明他僭越了自己的身份。他只想和他们两个做朋友，但他觉得自己连这样的小事都办不到。他不需要被别人一次又一次地告知，他和其他人不一样，被排斥在大众之外……奇怪，他自己也并不是不清楚这一点。冰冷的金属总是提醒着他，即便它被隐藏在红色的布料下面。他关上厨房的门，也把声音挡在了门外，当他看向等待着他的鲁时，他抑制住了泪水。鲁的表情掩饰不住疑问，但谢天谢地，在他们两个回到工作岗位之前，他一直保持着沉默。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“诶呦！”香克斯叫了出来，他感觉到有什么人从他头上拔掉了一根头发。他转过身去，面对着身后俯视着他的医生。医生表情严肃，手里捏着头发，像是在指责他。那根头发是灰白色的，完全失去了它本来应有的光泽。  
  
“我希望这一切都是值得的。”说这话的时候，医生的声音让香克斯几乎颤抖起来。然而，他并没有退缩，他只是从对方手中抢过了那根头发，把它丢到了地上。躺在大厅灰色的大理石地面上，它几乎立即消失了踪迹。这同香克斯平日里那头鲜艳的红发形成了鲜明的对比。  
  
“这还用问么。”他提高了声音，微微鼓起了嘴，而坐在香克斯对面的亚索普目光犀利地瞥了医生一眼。很明显，他是觉得有必要替香克斯辩白两句。香克斯现在才意识到，他肯定是看到了医生从他身后走过来。他坐下的方向正对着宏伟的大厅。  
  
“你不要肆意地评判他。”亚索普开口，指责着坐在香克斯一旁板凳上的医生。香克斯感觉到医生正轻抚着他的肩膀，尽管那双蓝眼睛里还能看得到疑惑，但这是对他方才行动和言语的无声道歉。医生转过上半身，把胳膊肘摆到桌子上，一只手托着下巴。他做出一副轻松的姿态，掩饰着他内心的担忧。  
  
“我没有。我只是很担心。”医生说道。  
  
听到这话，香克斯不禁叹了口气，用一只手捂住脸，拂去了眼中的疲惫。过去的几天里，他没能睡过一场好觉，因为他一直在努力读完他收到的报道，那些报道是关于拿哈那和妮可·罗宾的。除此之外，还有他身为四皇的正常工作亟待处理。“不要这样。我没事的。”  
  
“是啊，你只是为了复活一朵花而牺牲了一秒钟的寿命而已。”医生指出。他的言外之意是说，为了一棵植物居然甘愿缩短自己的寿命，这个理由并不足以说服他。可香克斯只觉得胸中充满了自豪，他无法掩饰自己唇角挂着的温暖微笑。他也清楚，看到他这副表情，比起来觉得慰藉，医生只会更加担心。他的行动并不总是计划好的，他相信自己的直觉，更相信身边的人。他们的幸福对他来说意义重大，他希望看到每个被他照顾的人都能得到幸福，不管他们是老是少。用一秒钟的寿命换取一个孩子的笑声，这可能是最容易付出，也最值得的交易了。  
  
“不，我是为了帮助本复活一朵花，而牺牲了一秒钟的寿命。并且，莉卡也很开心，所以这当然是值得的。”香克斯张开双臂打了个哈欠，慵懒地回答道。他的眼中闪烁着光芒，这让他看起来比实际情况更为清醒。他的身体仍然被疲惫感控制着，但他不允许自己表现出来。为了帮本施展法术，他所耗费的精力比他预想的要多得多。不幸的是，医生并没有那么容易被他骗过去，他扬起的眉毛充分表明了他对这个哈欠的看法。他是他最亲密的朋友之一，也是这里的首席医生，这并非浪得虚名。他的职责就是透过种种遮蔽和伪装看到真相，进而帮助和治愈他人。在香克斯仍然决定转移话题之前，医生的问话让他惊讶了。  
  
“你干嘛要插手呢？”  
  
这个问题并不比之前的话题强多少，香克斯又忍不住想打哈欠了。他没有这样做，而是叹了口气，他知道自己不可能掩饰得了自己的想法。看到医生再次扬起眉毛交叉起双臂，他已经做好准备被对方狠狠训斥一顿了。大厅里的嘈杂声足以掩盖他们的谈话，但香克斯真的不太想在餐厅里聊这个，因为周围全是人。  
  
“香克斯！”医生大声喊道。很明显，香克斯老是不回答他的问话，他已经受够了。香克斯的身体抖了一下，也消除了一丁点疲劳。医生听起来那么严厉，这表明他真的很担心，香克斯不想让他再担心下去了。于是他把手掌撑到桌上，试图站起来。  
  
“我们不该在公共场合讨论这个话题。”  
  
他的声音很疲惫。他的视线在房间里游走，把为数不多投向他的目光都看在眼里。这些人都相信着他的力量，他们把自己的信任放到他肩上。他向来欣然按照人们对他的期望行事，可有的时候，他也会觉得这是个沉重的负担，尤其当他觉得自己身为四皇，却没能办到四皇所应办到的事情的时候。为什么他无论如何都要帮本解开那道封印？为什么他没有足够的实力打开这条该死的项链，为什么这一切都没能发生？  
  
“我很抱歉。”医生说道，他好像已经感受到了香克斯的心思。眼中流露出悲伤的神情，他点了点头，指向出口，表示在他们找到私密的地方之前，他不会再提及这个话题了。他们要去的下一个地方可能是香克斯的办公室，那儿只有在他们准备私下讨论什么事，需要找个四下无人的场地时，才会被他们想起来。香克斯从来都没真正在那里面办公过——坐在办公桌前太久的话，他会疯掉。他更喜欢在外面，在花园里阅读他的报告，或者在他的卧室里……也有时候他压根就不看。  
  
医生站起来，朝厨房走去，这让香克斯有点惊讶。亚索普似乎也很困惑。  
  
“你要去哪儿？”亚索普问道，这是刚才他替香克斯辩白以来所说的第一句话。而医生只是挥了挥手。  
  
“我去找鲁。还是说，你想把他排除在外？”  
  
听到这句话，香克斯不得不发自内心地大笑起来。他们永远不会忘掉鲁，即使香克斯很清楚，厨师还没完成他的工作。他向医生招招手，让他去找他们的第四个伙伴。  
  
“把他叫出来。不过，记得带点好吃的回来，否则你们两个就都别想从厨房出来了。”香克斯大声说着，亚索普则在呻吟。他无奈地摇了摇头，黑色短发随着他的动作摆动着。他的反应让香克斯咧开嘴笑了。  
  
“我的天啊，香克斯……你不是刚刚才吃过早饭吗？”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
纤细的手指紧握着布料，就好像那是一块珍贵的丝绸。他的皮肤白皙得几乎苍白，尽管鲁知道，它们暴露在阳光下的时间，和他自己的皮肤并没有什么不同。离他几步远的那个男人动作精确，他有条不紊地烘干、摆放着餐具，像对待最重要的任务一样。对一个男人来说，他的动作完全称得上优雅，没有人比本更适合厨房，可他还是照着吩咐去做。  
  
鲁静静地叹了口气。他想知道，他是不是应该跟香克斯谈谈他这位新助手的工作……他真的可以把这个称为本的工作么？实际上，他并不需要第二名助手。当然，在厨房里，任何帮忙他都会欣然接受，尤其是对于这样一个不需要对他长篇大论解释的人——本可以在几秒内领会到别人对他说的话，并在一瞬间记住所有的事。到目前为止，本大概已经背熟了一半的食谱，仅仅通过观察。在同他一起工作的这段经历中，鲁有史以来从来没这么愉快过。这也让他相信，对这个人来说，比起呆在厨房，本还有更重要的事情要做。  
  
他撑身离开操作台，向本走去。他的目光搜寻着，在对方鸦黑的长发间，他发现了一根灰白的头发。这让他皱起眉头。不知道是直觉还是巧合，那个时候，他非常在意莉卡所说的话。他们到底想“修”什么？不管怎么说，他都在恰当的时刻离开了厨房，然后，他目睹到了莉卡的母亲睁大了双眼。将生命体复活，这可不是什么小事，即便那只是一朵小花。更让鲁震惊的是这个咒语的微妙之处。大厅里吃饭的人们丝毫没有意识到刚才发生了什么事，当别人吹嘘自己的能力时，本甚至完全没有提及……而鲁觉得，他甚至都没意识到自己拥有怎样的力量……在多年的奴隶生涯中被压制的力量。他又叹了口气。  
  
“你明天还过来么？”鲁强迫自己把脑海中冒出的纷杂想法赶走——关于那个人浪费天赋和错失机会的沮丧想法。他无力改变现状，这也是为什么他愿意接纳本，让他在这里想干多久就干多久。他们都需要时间。不光是本，香克斯也需要时间来解开隐藏在红色丝绸之下的那道锁链。  
  
本放下手里拿着的抹布，把叉子小心翼翼地放到它该摆着的地方。他深灰色的眼睛疑惑地看向对方。他看起来和平常一样聪明，但却完全毫无头绪，这感觉就像是平静的生活中出现了什么差错。  
  
“我还能去哪儿？”  
  
他的语气很容易被误解为是在傲慢自大，但鲁知道，这只是实事求是地讲出现状而已。对本来说，除了遵循这种他敢于相信的脆弱惯例之外，他目前别无选择。鲁想用力摇晃他的身体，直到他醒悟过来，让他意识到，还有更多更丰富的生活方式。但这完全不合适。并且，他也不相信这会有什么用。  
  
和他预想的不同，鲁并没有从本头上拽出那根灰白的发丝，而是走到壁炉旁边。他轻轻挥动了一下手腕，把火力调低了。他们正在准备午餐的食材，现在水温足够热，可以煮鸡蛋了。还没等鲁开口，本就伸手去拿箱子，并递给了他。第一个鸡蛋被小心地放入水中，然后再放进去另外一个。每一枚新的完整的生鸡蛋撞击锅底时，都会响起一声轻柔的咣当声。  
  
“我以为你已经计划好了呢……你可以休息一天，去好好看看这座城市。”鲁开口道，他尽量让自己的语气听起来更随意。他知道，肯定有人把休假的事告诉了本，因为他脸上毫无惊讶。然而鲁也清楚，曾经做过奴隶的人们，他们往往不相信自己也能享受这样的福利。本也一样。从他的眼神里能够看出来。  
  
“我没有。”本小声咕哝着低下头，好像他正等待着什么惩罚，因为他居然任由自己的头脑产生这样自私的想法——一个人待着，好几个小时甚至一整天，做他喜欢做的事，或者什么都不干。让他意识到这一点，这是悲哀的，事实上几乎是痛苦的，但鲁知道这是最简单的方法，至少在一开始。这一切，他也一样经历过。是香克斯温柔而坚定地把他推往正确的方向，直到他真正意识到自由是他自己的选择。鲁会永远感激他的。  
  
“好吧。”鲁回答道。话音在空气中慢慢消散，直到他从灶上抬起头来，最后一个鸡蛋被放好在锅里了。它们会成为午餐沙拉的一部分。本脸上露出一丝惊奇的微笑，而鲁只是从本手里接过那块布，扔到旁边那堆早就脏兮兮的抹布上。“大概一个月之后吧，这儿会有一场集会。那可是马瑙斯整个春天最重要的节日之一，你绝对不能错过。周末……或者到了那天干脆请上一整周的假，好好享受吧。”  
  
当他说话的时候，一丝柔软的情绪从另一个人脸上流露出来。没有什么表情能很好表现出本内心深处那种巨大的惊讶，至少鲁是这么觉得的。令人印象深刻的是，有的人能够精准控制自己的情绪。不管怎么说，有些人不得不这么做，这真是令人难过。由于本以前是个欢愉奴隶，鲁认为，为了生存，他必须得这样。  
  
正当本准备回答他时，厨房的门开了，这样他就什么也不用说了。医生的脑袋探进来，鲁暗自诅咒着他到来的时机。打断他试图把本从厚厚的坚果壳般障壁中拉出来的努力，这家伙最好能讲出个好理由。  
  
“我们正准备开会，香克斯要吃的。你来不来？ ”听到医生的话，厨师的情绪从轻微的恼怒变成了惊讶。看了看站在一旁、依然或多或少维持着面无表情的本，鲁不知道这个人有没有对这件事感到好奇。但也有可能他只是意识到，香克斯只有在需要讨论重要事情的时候才会喊人这样见面。  
  
“你告诉他，想吃东西的话，他还得再等上二十分钟。”鲁转向本回答道，这时医生离开了厨房，就像他走进来时一样。从关上的门那边，鲁听到他毫不掩饰的笑声。他盯着煮沸的鸡蛋看了一会儿，走向碗橱，叹了口气。  
  
“能帮我一把么？不管怎么说，一个人饿着肚子的时候，他肯定想不出什么好主意来。”他抬高声音对本说。本摆放着盘子，并没有回答他，可他眼中闪烁的光芒透露出隐秘的乐趣，对厨师来说，这已经足够了。下次他会从本那里得到更多。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者注：  
  
*这里原文Rika是在说 _" Benn fix it."_ 然后爸爸纠正她，正确的说法应该是 _"Benn fixes it."_ 译文进行了本地化处理。  
  
**译者有话说：这一章的香克斯，是拿了什么小美人鱼剧本吧（。  
  
有一点忘记讲了。这一章的原章节标题Resurrection，这个词的词义某些时候带着挺浓重的宗教和神秘学色彩，用法都是些什么耶稣复活啊，死者苏生啊，火鸟涅槃啊……这一点是太太有意为之还是过度解读现在谁也说不准对吧（缓缓离开


	10. Fireblossom Day/火焰花节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本答应在庆典上给莉卡买一份漂亮的礼物，为了买礼物，他需要钱。他找到了亚索普，而他非常欢迎本来帮忙。

房门吱嘎作响，本被这声音吵醒了。他吃了一惊，睁开眼睛坐了起来，这时他才意识到，房间里仍然漆黑一片。慢慢地，他的双眼适应了银色的辉光。月光洒落在地板上，本打了个哈欠。即使对他来说，现在起床也太早了。再睡两个小时比较好。准备上班之前，他还有充足的时间。  
  
本叹了口气，重新躺回去，感受着柔软的床垫被他身体重量压下去的触感。他多希望自己可以想睡多久就睡多久啊，哪怕只有一次。本念起一个咒语……从现在开始，两个小时之后把他唤醒。咒语在他身上生效了。明天早上，他应该能睡到自然醒，因为他不用去厨房工作了。明天是马瑙斯春季庆典的第一天，他有整整一星期的假可休。  
  
假期……对本来说，无需早起去工作，这一点依旧很奇怪。本是个奴隶，可这一个月来，他在这里度过的这段日子里，很容易忘记这一点。如果不是他脖子上那道冰冷的金属一直提醒着他的身份，他可能就真的忘记了它。本打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛，试图再次入睡。如果说自从香克斯买下他之后，他的生活条件并没有急剧改善，那就是在撒谎。再也没有谁试图强迫他了。没有人用渴望的眼神看着他，仅仅为了他的外表。不再有痛苦，不再有精神或身体上的虐待。这看起来就像是一场梦，但本清楚，他的梦往往会像肥皂泡一样突然破裂。它们是美丽的，可当你被它的美丽魅惑而去触碰它时，就会……  
  
他翻了个身，把那些压抑的想法抛到一边。这也没法帮他捋清楚为什么香克斯一直给他戴着项链，而一同买来的其他奴隶都被释放了。  
  
本伸手抓起那条轻薄的毛毯，把它拉到脖子处盖好，手指轻抚着覆在脸上的丝滑黑发。皎洁的月光透过窗户落在床前，安抚着他心神不安的情绪。脑袋下的枕头软绵绵的，本慢慢放松身体，舒缓的气氛将他带回了幸福的黑甜乡中。梦里，他看到了那双被红发衬托着的柔和的琥珀色眼睛。  
  
**_“你不再是奴隶了！”_**  
  
本再次睁开双眼时，阳光从窗户射进来，刺痛了他。再次入睡前，他随便拽过了一条毯子盖上，可醒来的时候毯子差点滑到地上，几乎连他的腿都盖不住。本上一次被允许随心所欲地睡过去已经是很久以前的事了。现在，他觉得自己很放松，只是还有点迷迷糊糊的。  
  
本坐起来，双臂搭在头上伸了个懒腰，然后从床上爬起来脱掉睡衣，他准备洗个澡。就在本打开洗手间门的时候，他听到隔壁有什么东西砰的一声砸在地上，紧接着传来同样响亮的抱怨声。本摇了摇头，心领神会地微笑起来，随后走到淋浴头下面。  
  
对香克斯保持中立的态度，对他来说，这正变得越来越难。这个男人各方面都很有魅力，有时候也会有点粗枝大叶的，而那只会让他显得更加可爱而已。但也许只有本清楚这一点，因为他的房间就位于四皇的隔壁。他经常听到那个人弄掉什么东西或是自言自语，有时候是因为他找不着他要找的东西，也有时候是因为他被地板上那堆乱七八糟的烂摊子绊倒了。事到如今，本已经意识到，即便身为四皇，那个人也有着他想要逃避的责任。  
  
热水顺着胸口流淌下来，本脑海中闪现过不同的想法。一方面，他清楚香克斯天性真诚而快乐，可另一方面，本又不想和他走得太近。他发现，比起身为他的上司和主人，那个红发的男人身上有着更加吸引他的特质。每当本这么想的时候，他都无比希望项链能立刻消失，这样，他就可以随心所欲地按照自己的情感和期望行事了。但由于他没法想象项链会在未来的某一时刻掉下来，所以本唯一能做的就是克制自己的感情。如果他就这样放任自己在这里扎根，等到再次被从周围环境中剥离开时，那只会更加痛苦。他叹了口气。本只是有些庆幸，除了一些偶然的邂逅之外，他不必经常去见那个男人。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“妈咪，我可以走了吗？求你了！”莉卡恳求着，她圆圆的眼睛睁得大大的，望向她的母亲。她的目光甚至可以融化石头，但对于她的父母，这完全无济于事。一家人坐在本旁边，吃完早饭休息过后，本不需要回到厨房里了。在他们一块吃饭的这么多天里，这还是头一次。  
  
“我们明天去，莉卡。今天你还得去学校，你爸爸也一样。我也还得工作。”莉莉香回答道，随后，她瞥了一眼悬挂在入口拱门上方那枚神奇的日晷。传统上讲，节庆是从火焰花节当天开始的，可今年正好赶在了周末的前一天，他们不能翘班或者逃学。不然的话，本其实是可以把莉卡带在身边，一同去集会的。“还有，赶紧喝你的热巧克力。我们已经迟到了。”  
  
莉卡鼓了鼓嘴，伸手去拿杯子。挂在她脖子上的那朵九重葛引起了本的注意，他同情地看了她一眼。他当然认得出来，这朵花就是他复活的那朵，它依然像那天一样盛开着。一星期后，莉莉香拿它做了个吊坠，这样小姑娘就可以把它当成项链，用皮绳穿起来挂到脖子上，而不会再把花弄丢了。凯告诉他，有一次莉卡把它忘到了教室里，意识到小花不见了时，她哭了起来，直到他们回去找到了它。听完这件事本笑了出来，就像他现在也正在笑一样。粉色的花朵与她绿色的连衣裙形成了可爱的对比。  
  
莉卡看起来就像是女神的孩子，本看着她，这样想到。传说中，他们的最高女神Maali爱上了大地，并怀上了他的骨肉。可惜最终，她失去了她的孩子，她的泪水像燃烧的火焰一样滴落在地上。然而，无论眼泪落在哪里，五颜六色的花儿都会随之开放，春天也随之来临。最珍贵的一滴眼泪，也就是她把死去的孩子抱在怀里时所落下的那滴，它变成了一朵深红的花。那朵花美丽非凡，人们仅仅看上一眼就会被它灼伤。两个婴儿从里面爬了出来，Maali把他们当做自己的孩子一样抚养长大。这两个孩子也就是人类的祖先。人们每年庆祝火焰花节，就是为了纪念这个有关人类起源的传说。  
  
“我去给你拿点吃的，好不好？”回过神后，本突然说道。莉卡的眼睛立刻亮了起来，而凯则在呻吟。  
  
“你把她宠坏了，本。”男人用嘲弄的语气指责着他的朋友。“她都已经在说她要嫁给你了！”对于女儿的想法，凯似乎有些委屈。  
  
“我还以为三岁的小姑娘都想嫁给她们的爸爸呢。”本身后，一个熟悉的声音说道。这帮他解了围，本不用再费心思想出一个妙语连珠的回答了。转过身来，他看见鲁站在他身后，对着凯咧开嘴，促狭地笑着。他手里拿着一个托盘，托盘上放着空的茶杯，所有杯子上都装饰着金色的细丝花纹。这儿的人们通常喜欢喝一种薄荷茶，那是马瑙斯的特产，但它太甜了，本不是很喜欢。  
  
棕色的眼珠转动着，好奇的目光从本身上转到鲁那边。莉卡把喝完的空杯子放回到桌子上，她皱起眉头，显然是想弄明白鲁刚才说的话。她开口时，声音里充满了只有孩子才能表现出的清醒。“可我不能嫁给爸爸，他已经跟妈妈结婚了。本可以给我讲故事，所以……”  
  
他们爆发出一阵大笑。莉卡看起来比刚才还要困惑，于是他们笑得更厉害了。然而，他们没机会向旁边的人解释他们在笑什么，因为莉卡的妈妈把身边的人赶走了，他们得快点离开。鲁在她刚刚坐过的地方坐了下来，把托盘放到桌子上。他自然而然地收拾好一家人刚才忘了拿到厨房的杯子，把它们摆在空茶杯旁边。  
  
“要去参加庆典了。怎么样，开心不？”本先是耸了耸肩，然后点了点头。的确如此，但拥有属于自己的空闲时间，这还是让他害怕。克制着伸手触碰脖子上围巾的冲动，他选择了拿起咖啡，啜了一口。  
  
“希望我不会迷路。”他对着杯子咕哝着，听到这话，厨师笑了。  
  
“放心吧，不会的。就算你真的迷路了，也会有很多人帮你，指引你回来的。”  
  
本看着他检查日晷，就像刚才莉莉香做的那样。厨房的工作从来不等人，就算是主厨也不例外，如果没有额外的帮助，鲁的压力会更大。本时不时在想，在他开始去厨房上班之前，他们到底是怎么办到的。不过，在本职工作方面，鲁称得上一句大师。厨房的事务运转良好，这并不仅仅因为他多帮了一点点忙。  
  
“你去找过亚索普了吗？ ”还没等本回答什么，鲁就这样补充道。  
  
“还没呢。”  
  
亚索普负责整座府邸的财务。他的任务之一就是处理好每个人的工资账户。当然，他也有助手，如果有人想把钱从账户里取出来，财务部的人会把钱支付出去，但亚索普坚持要亲自登记每个员工的月工资。这样的事情通常发生在他们第一天在这里落户时——对于那些曾经的奴隶来说，为他们选定日后要干的工作、还有分配房间的过程中，就包含了这项。但本的情况并非如此，他仍然没有自己的工资帐户……这可能和那天发生的事情有关。当时除了他的项链以外，所有项链都掉了下来，这也让他迟迟没有去找亚索普确认。但他已经答应过莉卡要给她买礼物，如果手头一分钱都没有的话，他怎么给她买东西呢？他甚至都没问过鲁，在厨房干活，每个月能挣多少工资。和拥有假期一样，拥有金钱，这也超出了本的认知范围。  
  
听到这个回答，厨师皱了皱眉。过去的几天里，他一再提醒本，别忘了找亚索普开个工资账户，然后把他应得的工资转移到上面。本总是点着头，表示他心领了，但他并没有真正意识到，对他来说，拥有这笔钱意味着什么。但现在，这已经无法避免了。他还是没能真正理解其中的含义。鲁这次没再岔开话题，他叫助手过来把托盘端走，然后闭上眼睛。本看着他的嘴唇无声蠕动着，然后鲁睁开双眼，再次看向他。  
  
“我真的不习惯在周围有人闲聊的时候用这个。”鲁呻吟着，本知道，他刚才用了沟通咒语。“亚索普在图书馆等你。诸神在上啊，你不能再忽视这个问题了。毕竟，你现在需要一笔钱给莉卡买礼物。我知道你一向节俭，但请帮我个忙，别只顾着给她买东西。有时候我真觉得你太好了，好得有点……”说完这些话，他站起身，又朝嗡鸣着的厨房走去。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
光线照亮了整座图书馆。和往常一样，本的目光又被吸引到了头顶巨大的玻璃穹顶上。阳光透过透明的玻璃板，与空气中的尘埃一同起舞，照亮了排列在弧形墙壁上紧凑的深色木质书架。数百本书籍在柔和的晨光下闪闪发光，它们有的用皮革装订，有的用亚麻布。如此多的知识在这里静静尘封，等待着被发现，有大量关于植物和医药的信息，也有早已被遗忘的咒语，还有地理，哲学，政治，等等等等。许许多多未被发现的故事和其他世界正沉睡于书页之间，等待着被读者富有想象力的头脑重新赋予生命。  
  
本脸上露出了柔和的笑意，他呼吸着干燥而略带灰尘的空气，四周弥漫着古老皮革装订的大部头、文献纸张和将干未干墨水的味道。图书馆一直是他的避难所，是他逃避现实还有梦想的地方。突然，一个响亮的喷嚏传来，本抖了一下，迅速环顾四周。他这才看到亚索普正坐在一张小桌子旁，这张桌子被随意地摆放在大房间中央。作为财务部长，他更喜欢在这里处理他的大部分事务，因为金库和藏宝室位于地下，那儿远远没有图书馆这么舒适。  
  
“你是准备过来，还是打算一直在那儿杵着？”亚索普问道，语气中带着幽默，还略微有些不耐烦。这让本笑了。这段时间，他们两个每星期都会一块去一趟训练室，训练他们的射箭技巧，现在本知道他可以免去繁文缛节，想说什么就说什么。要做到这一点，亚索普得一直戏弄和试图激怒他，但不久之前，本终于敢于从他嘴里吐露出第一句讽刺性的回答。亚索普非但没有生气，反而大笑起来，这多多少少打破了僵局。  
  
本走到他身边，按照吩咐坐了下来。  
  
“你好啊，亚索普。”  
  
亚索普哼了一声，干巴巴地清了清嗓子，瞟了他一眼。  
  
“真是花了你不少时间啊。”  
  
让对方等了这么久，本觉得有点惭愧，便垂下了目光。在亚索普的小木桌上，放着一个笔记本、一支羽毛笔和一个墨水瓶，还有一个皮制的口袋，里面可能装着钱。本一眼就能看出，那个本子上记录着整座府邸的开支和收入，因为他看到了有关翻修的内容。他没敢靠近看，他无意窥探别人的隐私，可他想知道，亚索普是怎么记住每一件事的，因为笔记本上有很多划掉的地方和更正过的痕迹。如果他不得不处理这样一个烂摊子，他自己可能也会疯掉。  
  
“但既然你终于来了，我们还是快点开始吧。在你从我身边逃走之前。”亚索普的语气里带着嘲弄，和刚才他和本打招呼时如出一辙。这很难让人生气，于是本咧开嘴笑了笑。毕竟，亚索普并没有看起来那么难相处。  
  
本以为会有很多文书工作等待着他，可亚索普却只是递给他一块磁片——一块扁平的银色金属，尺寸迷你，可以随手放入任意口袋里去。本惊讶地接过，他发现那上面刻着数字，还有一只被三道平行线覆盖着的眼睛。他扬起眉毛，这符号看起来也太像香克斯的伤疤了。这只是个巧合么？  
  
“这是什么……？”他的语气中掩饰不住好奇。  
  
“这是你工资账户的身份磁盘。每次想取钱的时候，你都得把它拿出来，同时默念一串安全密码。密码由四位数字组成，需要保密，只有你自己知道。我会用一枚封印把它们嵌入这片金属中，每当你想到，或是默念它们的时候，金属就会在极短时间内从银变成金。这可以证明你就是这枚磁盘的合法所有者。马瑙斯大部分商店都支持它的使用，而我们这边每月都会自动更新一次你账户里的存款金额。”亚索普解释道，本点点头，表示他已经理解了。这项发明似乎相当实用，他又看了一眼掌心，掂了掂手里那片金属的分量。  
  
“话说回来，我还是建议你参加庆典的时候带点现金。并不是所有地方都接受这张磁盘，尤其是那些在自由市场卖货的小商贩。并且，这样的话，你会更容易记录你花出去钱的具体数额。”亚索普继续说道，本只是点了点头。这听起来相当合乎逻辑。反正他也不打算花很多钱。  
  
“那么，你考虑好你的安全密码了吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
本把闪闪发亮的银色金属平放到对方摊开的手掌上，亚索普闭上眼睛，开始喃喃自语。周遭的气氛略微改变了。本被这个咒语的概念深深吸引，他试图集中注意力。不同颜色的光带出现在空气中，看起来有点像一道被搅乱的彩虹。过了一会儿，那片金属的颜色和材质都变成了金，亚索普睁开双眼望向他，笑了。“现在，想想你的密码吧。咒印成功的话，磁盘会再一次变色。”  
  
本最喜欢的那四位数字闪过了他的脑海，他立即默默重复了一遍，以免忘记顺序。本的注意力重新回到了那片金属上，这时他意识到，封印已经被成功嵌入进了这枚身份磁盘，因为它的材质变回了银。  
  
“太神奇了。”本喃喃自语，望向上面刻着的数字，而亚索普伸手把他的钱袋拉了过来。  
  
“可以了。你想带多少现金？”亚索普问道。本这才意识到，他还不清楚自己具体有多少存款，尽管在来图书馆的路上，他已经决定好，他只会取出一小半的钱。谁知道什么时候他会迫切需要钱……也说不定什么时候，他突然就不得不把这笔钱还回去呢？这样的话，就算存下一大半的钱也救不了他，因为这些钱都不会真正地属于他自己。  
  
“……我有多少存款？”本问得有点不情不愿。这么多年来，连他自己的身体都不能真正属于他，更不用说私人物品了。问出这样的问题，这真的很奇怪。如果必须得还钱的话，本非常清楚他们会对他提出怎样的要求。  
  
“嗯，由于你还没收到属于你的那笔欢迎款……”亚索普自言自语着，翻开一张空白页面，开始写下关键词“欢迎款”，旁边记录下一串数字。“还有你上个月的工资。”他另起一行，接着写道，“还有一笔来自香克斯的额外现金。他让我转告你，你可以拿这笔钱买些你需要的必需品。”他再次另起一行，“一共十九万贝利。这笔钱，任你支配。”  
  
这个数字在本脑海中回荡。不知怎么的，他觉得整个世界都开始在他眼前旋转。他的目光一直跟随着亚索普的计算，可等到亚索普大声念出总数时，他才意识到这一切都是真的。本重新坐回到扶手椅中，他揉揉太阳穴，尽量不让自己歇斯底里地大笑起来。这真的很荒谬。他这辈子从来没梦想过能拥有这么一大笔钱。天呐，在他更年轻的时候，他甚至都不值那么多钱。  
  
“本，你还好吗？”亚索普突然问道。本试图再次集中注意力，他缓慢地点着头，想知道自己为什么不摇头问一问对方，什么时候才能停止这场滑稽的做戏。这一切都是个巨大的笑话吧？说不定他现在正在做梦，他随时会醒来，然后发现自己仍然身处过去主人的房间里。从来都没有过什么四皇。  
  
“……本？”  
  
意识到自己的神思又飞了出去，本叹了口气，看了看那本摊开的笔记，最后一行字跃入他的眼帘。“来自香克斯的额外现金”。亚索普的措辞并不是很有创意，但却直截了当。为什么那个红头发的男人要给他钱？本想不明白，所以他决定不再纠结这个了。这只会让他更加困惑，他确实搞不懂。对他来说，困惑似乎是一种新的常态。  
  
“对不起，我没事，我只是没想到会有这么多。你能不能帮我取一万贝利的欢迎款？我很肯定，我暂时不需要更多了。”男人困惑地看了一眼本，随后，他眼中流露出理解的神情。亚索普把手伸进钱袋清点现金，这时，袋子底部的硬币发出哗啦啦的声音。  
  
“你随时都可以取更多钱出来……接下来几天我可能不在，但这儿还会有人值班。”他回答的语气比刚才平静多了。随后，亚索普眼中闪过一丝光芒，他掏出更多的钞票，放在本面前的桌子上。“如果你在集市上看到什么质量上乘的弓弦的话，能帮我买一点吗？有几把练习弓需要修理。”  
  
本接过纸币清点着，这样他就能记住亚索普给了他多少钱。“当然可以。”他回答道，而亚索普则在他的笔记上记下了本从账户取走的金额，以及他给了本多少钱让他帮忙买弓弦。“……那个，亚索普，应该是八万贝利。不是七万。”  
  
听到这话，亚索普抬起头，惊讶地哦了一声，他再次看了一遍他刚刚从总数中减去金额的那页笔记，写下了“弓弦——本”。“可我刚刚不是……”他咕哝着，叹了口气，划掉那串数字，写下正确的金额。“你说得对，谢谢你告诉我。我讨厌数字。”他看起来有点忿忿。  
  
这让本扬起了眉毛，他刚刚才站起来，把那笔钱在口袋里放好了。毕竟，那个人是财务部长，或是类似的职务——住在这儿的人们不太喜欢头衔，本直到现在才发现这一点。可亚索普的职责就是处理整座府邸的钱款流向，所以他居然不喜欢数学，这真的有点奇怪。  
  
“你并不是负责财务工作的最佳人选。”本沉思着，等待着对方收拾好他的东西。亚索普只是叹了口气，做了个鬼脸。  
  
“的确如此，但其他人更糟糕。至少我以前还做过一次生意。话说回来，好好享受这一天吧。你会爱上这座城市的！买不到合适弓弦的话，就把钱用到其他地方吧，等我回来之后，我们再好好把该算的账算清楚。”亚索普重重地合上笔记本，盖好墨水瓶盖，又把装满钞票和硬币的钱袋开口系紧了。  
  
本抬了抬眉毛。他想，没买到弓弦的话，他应该会保管好这笔钱，而不是像亚索普建议的那样把它花掉。本不知道那个人要去哪里，好奇心驱使着他，他开口向对方提问。“你要出去多久？”  
  
“就几天吧，可能四五天？”亚索普回答道，他站起身，同本一起离开了图书馆。“我去接我老婆和儿子。”  
  
本停住了脚步，他仔细打量着对方。他并不知道亚索普已经结了婚。他已经在这里待了一个多月了，他从来没在厨房见过那个女人，至少本没有注意到她。那又是在哪儿……亚索普只是咧嘴一笑，摸索出他衬衫下面藏着的东西。那是一条细细的皮带，上面系着一块简单的木头。看到这个后，本笑了。“我明白了。”  
  
为了见证两个人的婚姻，传统习俗规定，夫妻双方必须共同种植一棵树或是灌木。当树木的枝丫足够粗时，他们会从树干上刻下一小块木头，戴在身上。这儿的人们认为，它象征着植物的生命力和夫妻之间关系的进展，因为只有不断生长、富于生命力的，被悉心照料的树木才能长出足够粗的枝干，来承受一部分木材的损失。  
  
“咱们走吧。”亚索普笑着说，他的嘴咧得很开。很明显，他非常渴望能再次见到他的家人，也非常开心。他怎么可能不期待呢？  
  
  


* * *

  
  
不急不缓地从府邸一路走到市中心，本从容不迫，用敬畏的目光看向这整座城市。  
  
迄今为止，他见识过许许多多的城市和不同种类的建筑。这并不是本第一次独自穿过街道，但这是他第一次独自决定该去往哪儿，该走得快一些还是慢一些，什么时候可以停下来观察周围，观察居住在这儿的人们。对本来说，这种感觉如此新鲜，他想尽情享受此刻，并把它永远锁在自己的记忆中。他并不确定自己还能不能有第二次这样的机会。  
  
他环顾四周，看着那些白色或沙色的房子，唇角挂着一丝微笑。这些房屋的面层都是浅色，那是因为浅色可以更好地反射日光，进而将热量保持在室外。春天的踪迹随处可见，无论是那些从错综复杂金属栅栏中探出头的花朵，还是那些挂着长满茂盛植物陶盆的阳台栏杆都是如此。草地和树木青翠欲滴，在棕榈和灌木丛中，夹杂着白与粉，紫与黄的各色点缀。芙蓉花似乎盛放在每个角落，很快，棕榈树就会结出沉甸甸的棕榈果。空气依旧清新，过不了多久，雨季就要降临了。本可以想象，到了那时，人群会冲上尘土飞扬的街道舞蹈。在漫长的酷热过后，人们迎接着宝贵的生命之源。  
  
他离市中心越近，街上游荡的人就越多。路上有些人孤身一人，但大多数行人都成群结队，同朋友和家人一起。当本第一次意识到有人盯着他看时，他笑了起来，下意识地去抓他的红围巾。他不想露出他的项链。但后来，他遇到了一群呼朋引伴的女孩，看起来，她们的年龄可能都在十八九岁左右。本发现了她们在看他，反应过来这一点时，女孩们咯咯笑着，纷纷脸红了。突然间，本意识到了什么，他闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气，试图不让自己被负面情绪所侵蚀——他不愿相信那些女孩是恶意的。随后，他露出了一个微笑。对他来说最为迷人，但很显然是虚伪的微笑。  
  
“女士们，有什么需要我效劳的么？”本一边问，一边走近。他的双手插在口袋里，掩饰着它们的颤抖。  
  
姑娘们脸红得更厉害了，她们有的把目光移开，有的低下头去，摆弄着衣服和头发。然而，一个高个子的女孩走出来，她有着一头被凤仙花汁染红的长发，嘴里叼着一支香烟。从她的眼神里可以看得出，她比她的伙伴们都要年轻。她的脸颊上丝毫没有脸红的迹象，这让本很吃惊。她和她那群被激素冲昏头脑的女伴们都不一样，本这样想着。女孩那张巨大而坦诚的笑脸让本放松了下来，因为从她焦糖色的眼睛里，他看不出任何一丝不道德的意图。  
  
“先生，我们想知道，你是不是从附近来的。”女孩说，她的目光掠过本的脸。从他脸上，很容易就能发现一些在这片地区不太常见的特征。  
  
本保持着微笑，耸了耸肩，略微歪了下脑袋。“我确实不是本地人。”他补充道，“但我也不是从附近来的。现在我在那所府邸里工作。你呢？”  
  
他的目光定格在那个和他说话的姑娘身上，因为其他女孩老是偷偷盯着他看，她们打量他身体的方式让本紧张又不安。尽管本内心深处有个声音提醒着他，对年轻的姑娘来说，这么做是很常见的，别的稍微好看点的男人可能也会在街上碰到这样的事。本只是希望，这件事不会过分影响到他的情绪。  
  
“我们要去参加庆典了，先生。”红发的姑娘回答道，她大胆的语气让本略微睁大了眼睛，随后，女孩咯咯地笑了起来。真是个随便的家伙。她确实跟她的朋友们很不一样。  
  
“那好吧，祝你们玩得开心！女士们……”他微微弯下身鞠躬，又引来一阵银铃般的笑声，然后，本转身走开了。凝视的目光跟随着他，直到本转过一个拐角，他才允许自己叹了口气。颤抖的手穿过黑发，本梳理着松散的马尾辫，强迫自己甩掉这种感觉。让一次简单的邂逅影响到自己，这真是太傻了，更不用说她们只是一群年轻的姑娘，血液中充斥着过多的荷尔蒙。  
  
本再次默默地责备自己，他也意识到，大部分人盯着他看可能只是因为他长得不像本地人，而不是因为他们对他的围巾感到好奇。反应过来这点后，本终于鼓起勇气，继续朝市中心走去。这并不会毁掉他的假期。老实说，当他意识到没人看得出他是个奴隶时，他感觉更好了。本终于说服了自己，没有谁能仅仅看一眼他的外表就猜出他的身份。音乐声隐约从远处传来，他脸上的笑容又回来了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
本到达目的地时，太阳已经高高挂在了空中。大部分庆祝活动都将在这里举办。  
  
这座城市本身就是一道风景，但集会的场地布置仍然令人惊叹。这儿被装饰得非常漂亮，每棵棕榈树上都挂满了灯笼，还没被点燃，但等到晚上，它们肯定会陆陆续续亮起来。纸折的花朵从窗户和拱门上垂落下来，颜色是闪闪发光的红。这可能因为传说中的火焰之花就是红色的，也可能因为人们尊敬着他们的统治者，那位红发的四皇。  
  
为了欣赏这一景象，本停下了脚步，但他很快意识到，自己挡住了路。他迈着快步，走到通道的一个角落，那是通往集会的众多入口之一。一口巨大的锅被安置在这里，粘土烧制的表面略微有些灰尘，上面点缀着红色和黄色的玻璃碎片，这象征着太阳或是火焰。在他头顶上方，一棵高大的桔子树伸展着枝干，为他挡下了一小片树荫。  
  
人群源源不断地涌入集市的商铺和临时摊位，四周充斥着巨大的轰鸣和嘈杂声。就在不远处，本看到一面旗帜在风中飘扬。他猜测，那儿一定是什么中心，可能设置有一个舞台，或是类似的东西。音乐声就是从那边传来的，它越过嘈杂的环境音，顽强地传入本的耳中。本试图判断正在演奏的是什么乐器，但距离实在太过遥远，他完全分辨不出。  
  
人们穿着五颜六色的衣服，不同色调的布料混合在一起流动着，本能够从中辨别出彩虹的所有颜色。他们像流萤一样蜂拥而至，同时又轻盈地像在阳光下舞蹈的蝶。和本之前呆过的其他地方相比，香克斯的首都看起来就像是一盆盆颜色翻滚过来，颜料融合在一起，创造出了一幅巨大而混乱的、令人惊叹的画作。这里春意盎然，同其他人相比，本显得黯淡了。他仅有的衣服几乎全都是深灰、靛蓝、深绿和黑色的。这时，一阵微风袭来，轻轻吹起了本的围巾，明亮的红色映入他的眼帘。本伸手按下它，以免露出他的项链。丝绸在他的触碰下轻薄而凉爽，跃动的红色如同传说中的火焰之花，或是悄悄进入他梦中的、鲜艳的头发。  
  
欢笑声从远方传来，本转过头，寻找着声音的来源。它在人群永不止息的嗡鸣声中飘荡，活泼、轻快而迷人，这声音引导着本不停向前，就好像他同琴弦连在一起一样。他把手伸进裤子口袋里，但这次仅仅是因为这样更放松，而不再是为了掩饰自己的颤抖。过多的思虑往往无济于事，美好的一天不能浪费在瞻前顾后上。这一天，本想把所有的担忧和恐惧丢到一旁，尽情享受这种自由，享受这充满活力的节日本身。  
  
本加入了朝集会中央移动的人群。不同的身体从他身边掠过，越来越多的人围绕着他，本觉得自己越来越隐没于人流之中，就像身处一大群人之间经常发生的那样。他仍然捕捉到了一些好奇的目光，但精彩的事物目不暇接，有太多东西要驻足观看和亲自体验，过了一阵子后，本不再关注这个了。深深地吸了口气，他觉得自己成为了群众的一员，这感觉就好像一个普通人那样。对本来说，这是一天当中最不寻常的事情。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
译者有话说：我真的，真的特别喜欢这一章的描写。（哭  
  
另外我好在意那位和本说话的年轻妹子……这是什么诡异的替身剧情？行了，起码这剧情一出应该是本香没跑了，不会是香本了x


	11. Commotion/骚乱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本享受着庆典，直到他发现自己陷入了一场骚乱……

  
本很乐意为他面前的景象作一幅画。一袋袋不同的香料紧挨着放在一起，在日光的照射下闪闪发亮。阳光同阴影交织在一起嬉戏，大匹宽条亚麻布被用木杆简易地撑起，伸展到人群的上方遮挡着阳光。但布与布之间仍然有大片的缝隙，实际的遮阳效果十分有限。  
  
空气中充满了牛至、百里香和胡椒的香味。本闻着这些味道，此时，一个装满了红色粉末的小木盒吸引了他的目光。旁边的标签上写着，这是“来自红土大陆的辣椒”。他以前从来没听说过这种香料。在厨房里工作了一个月过后，拜鲁所赐，对于食物，本有了更广泛的了解。关于这方面，他了解得比他之前想象的要多更多。  
  
香料商正在同其他顾客交谈，于是本从容不迫地扫视着五颜六色的陈列。他盯着亮黄色的姜黄、小小的圆形粉红色胡椒粒，还有一束束被捆成小捆的芬芳干草药，可他的目光总是被吸引回盒子里的红色粉末上。旁边还有几种他不认识的香料，但可能因为名字，这一种本格外在意。这种特殊的辣椒很可能生长在遥远的山脉上，本这么想着。每个人都听说过那个地方，但很少有人真的去过。人们说，那里的山顶终年积雪，这是本无法想象的，即便他已经努力尝试过。在日常生活中，冰块是稀缺的珍品，而冰淇淋只有最富有的人才有资格享用。这种甜品的生产需要广博的知识，它消耗的能源超过了大多数人的承受能力。魔法确实令它成为可能，但由于这里气候炎热，它必须很快被吃掉，否则就会马上融化。  
  
“先生，有什么我能帮您的吗？”  
  
商人的声音将他从思绪中拉了回来，本抬头，看向推销员。那人终于完成了上一笔交易，转向了本，他晒得黝黑的脸上饱经风霜，眼睛和嘴唇周围都布满了细纹，那是在户外度过大半辈子的证据。本点点头，指着辣椒。  
  
“你能给我讲讲这种香料吗？我之前从来没听说过。”本这么说道，对方的嘴角微微向上翘起。  
  
“这完全正常，因为它确实非常罕见。我家住在红土大陆附近，不过我每年都会来这里参加庆典。一年前，我无意中发现了这种植物，于是我就开始种植它。这种辣椒很辣，但同时也有一点点甜味。我真的很推荐。”香料商的回答引起了本的兴趣。鲁肯定很乐意尝试一下。  
  
“一勺要多少钱？”本问道。那人把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上。  
  
“这个比其他的稍微贵一点，因为它生长过程中需要大量的水。每一百克五千贝利。”  
  
本深吸了一口气。他意识到，对于一种普通的香料来说，这确实是个他妈的相当高的价格，但在思前想后、过分纠结之前，他决定不计成本。这是本有生以来第一次拥有了钱，在这一天，他决定好好享受下花钱的乐趣。谁知道像今天这样的又一次机会还会不会再来呢？  
  
“如果你不介意的话，请给我五十克，还有你的联系方式。府邸的主厨肯定需要，如果他喜欢这种味道，那他一定想找到你买更多。”本告诉他，那人惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
  
“你是殿下的人啊，那我该给你打个折。你应该是……不好意思。”这番话连珠炮般地从香料商嘴里说了出来，本大吃一惊，以至于他几乎没注意到身边的其他人都试图朝他鞠躬。发现这一点后，他发出了尖锐的惊叫，略微向后退了一步。如果有谁不得不向其他人鞠躬的话，那个人肯定是本，而不是反过来。更不用说，香克斯不会允许本向他鞠躬，所以他也不希望这样的事情发生。  
  
“请别这样……求你了。”本没有说太多话，但他的语气几乎在恳求。无边的恐慌攫住了他，是那种自从他登上雷德弗斯以来，就从未感受过的恐慌……现在，它再次涌回了他的脑海。如果有人发现他受到皇室般的待遇怎么办？他是个奴隶，香克斯当然有充足的理由把他当做奴隶，否则项链早就该不见了。这不应该发生！  
  
“我只是个……”本犹豫了一下，“奴隶”这个词已经涌上了他的舌尖，但为了不把注意力转移到自己身上，他把它咽了回去。“我只是个厨师的助手。如果你想对谁鞠躬的话，也请选择一个比我更有价值的人吧，拜托了。”  
  
“可是你…… ”香料商开口说道，对于自己刚刚听到的回答，他明显很困惑。本脑海里开始有什么东西在打转，睁开双眼，他觉得自己的视线边缘变暗了。他全神贯注地呼吸，吸气，吐气，吸气，吐气，努力克服着那种几乎要把他压垮的恐慌。本勉强笑了一下，极力隐藏起内心的真实情感。现在只需要微笑，然后保持正常。  
  
“不好意思。你刚才是想要五十克，对吧？”  
  
这话让他回到了现实。本缓慢地点了点头，他仍然保持着笑容，他不确定自己有没有成功骗过推销员。不过本完全可以放下心来，因为那位商人开始把辣椒粉装进一个小袋子里，又从柜台下面拉出一卷丝带把口袋封上，然后弯下腰递给他。这时，他的胸口碰到了一个瓶子，瓶中盛满了本之前注意过的橄榄油。玻璃瓶摇晃着，朝着地面翻倒下去。  
  
_“移形换影！”_ 本几乎立即念出了这样的咒语，他意识到，如果瓶子砸到他脚下的鹅卵石上，玻璃一定会碎，瓶里的液体也会溅得到处都是。本刚刚从口袋掏出的纸币不见了，一瞬间他手里只剩下空气。随后，他的手指紧紧抓住了瓶子。那枚纸币飘落在地上。  
  
香料商仍然保持着伸出手的动作，他捏着装满辣椒粉的小袋子，不可思议地望向眼前的男人，然后他摇摇头，嘴角抽搐了一下。“谢谢你。这位先生……”  
  
“本，不客气。给，你的油！”本递过瓶子，弯下腰去拾地上的钞票。他翻阅了一遍，数出了正确的金额付款。  
  
商人接过钱，然后把香料递给本，这时他又摇了摇头，这次他脸上的表情几乎称得上有趣。“在殿下那里，做厨师的助手也需要这么快的反应吗？”香料商问道，这让本皱起了眉头。  
  
“据我所知，大概用不着吧。”老实讲，本没法回答这个问题。所以他没再说什么，而只是看着那个人在一张小纸片上写写画画。  
  
“如果主厨想再订购香料的话，只要在马瑙斯找到这家店就行了。那是我朋友的店，我会把我的货放到他那儿卖。”本看着纸片上的地址，点了点头。“祝您愉快，先生。好好享受节日吧。”  
  
“谢谢，我会的。”本回答道，语气仍然有些不自然。这场交易过后，他花了好几分钟才完全摆脱掉那种不舒服的感觉。但过了一阵子，他再次被眼前的一切迷住了——琳琅满目的摊位和商品。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
本终于到达了集会中心，这时，他已经忘记了同商人的那场奇怪遭遇。辣椒粉被安全地藏在他裤子众多口袋中的其中一个里，此外，他还随身携带着另外一个小亚麻袋。小亚麻袋里放着他给莉卡买的发绳，发绳是粉红色的，就像九重葛一样，上面系着一只木雕的小鸟。除了这个，还有亚索普让他帮忙买的弓弦。这些小玩意确实只花掉了亚索普借给他钱的一小部分，但即使那人允许他这么做，本也完全没考虑过动用剩下的那部分。一想到要花别人的钱，他就觉得不舒服。不过，除去这些东西，作为礼物，他还买了些五颜六色的箭羽。  
  
本的目光环顾着广场。这是一片广阔的开放空间，地面被鹅卵石所铺满，目之所及，可以看得到许许多多被围起的商铺隔间。那边的一堵石墙前设置着一个舞台，这肯定是他先前走进来大门的其中一部分。这堵墙可能标志着这里的历史中心区域。购买弓弦时他从商人那里得知，很久以前马瑙斯曾经是座城堡，但最终只有一堵墙和一些古老的建筑遗迹保留了下来。  
  
本在集市里四处转悠着，现在，对于这个地方的规模，他有了更全面的了解。他还亲眼见到了商人所提到的“古老的建筑遗迹”，因为集市的会场穿过小巷和街道，延展得很远。令人惊讶的是，马瑙斯有着如此多的树木和植物，同时这条河又供给着镇上居民源源不断的水源，这是很多其他城镇所梦寐以求的。这里有棕榈树，好吧，不仅如此，还有柑橘树，无花果树和芙蓉。芙蓉花几乎无处不在，就算身边目之所及完全看不到任何花朵，也能轻易闻得出它们的香味吧，本这么想象着。尽管如此，当他看到一株九重葛时，他还是露出了最为开怀的笑容。  
  
石墙和房屋上挂满了横幅和灯笼，红色的火焰花型装饰向人们提示着马瑙斯这场节庆的主题。一群人围绕在舞台旁，惊讶地看着台上那群喷火艺人的表演。本现在已经反应过来，这场表演讲的应该就是人类的起源传说，还有他们的最高女神Maali。乐队配合着艺人们，为他们伴奏，长笛演奏出悲伤的旋律，女主角——她有着一头火红的长发，显然是染过的——瘫倒在地上，表达着她失去孩子的悲痛。随后，鼓声开始有节奏地敲打着空气，直到它的步伐增进至雷鸣般的力度，这声音中饱含的欣喜若狂的能量，每个人都能感受得到。紧接着是一声呐喊，火光在舞台中央炸裂开来，随后一阵雾状的泡沫液滴扑灭了烈焰，余留下许多烛火般的残片，如同玫瑰花瓣一样在风中闪烁摇曳。这是一场华丽的演出，本全神贯注地盯着。  
  
他看得如此专注，以至于完全没注意到离他稍远的地方形成的骚动，直到有人被推倒在他身上，差点跌倒。本的手迅速伸出，稳住了这名男子。那是个中年男人，棕发绿眼，有着薄薄的嘴唇。那人站稳脚步，感激地瞥了本一眼，压低音量说道：“这个被女神抛弃的杂种！谢谢你，先生。我都不敢相信，居然有人如此大胆地公然违反我们殿下的法律。操他妈的。”  
  
说完这些话，男人再一次看向本，摆出一副怒气冲冲的姿态。他咬紧牙关，试图整理好他的衣服。那人穿着深色的、宽松的裤子，还有一件同他眼睛颜色相搭配的草绿色衬衫。与本这一整天在外面看到的大多数衣服一样，这衬衫相当鲜艳。那男人点了点头，退了回去，消失在人群中。不同的人们从他身边跑过，本眨了眨眼睛，自动后退了一步，为他们腾出空间，并试图弄清楚刚刚发生的事情。  
  
叫喊声此起彼伏，就算是本身边最初关注着那场演出的观众，现在也都把注意力集中在了这场骚乱上。周围有太多人挤在一起，本什么都看不到，即使他的个子比大多数人都要高。本匆匆环顾四周，在离他不远处，他发现了一块石头，旁边是一个摆着瓷器的展台，于是他朝那个方向挤过去。无视掉摊主脸上怀疑的表情，本走上前去，站到石头上面。他用一只手扶住展台的一根柱子，略微转过身来，稳住身体，想看得更清楚些。  
  
在更远一点的那边，有一个卖不同种类茶叶和饮料的摊位，还有个卖木雕的摊位，在这两个摊位间那块小小的区域里站着许许多多人，他们正大声喊着脏话。本脑海中产生的第一个念头就是，摊位下面是带有轮子的，它们更像一辆辆马车，可能是为了更方便地移动。紧接着，他注意到了那些大大小小的笼子，它们跟植物种子、花草盆栽挂在同一根绳子上，旁边还看得到牵引绳、项圈和篓子。不管这个摊主是谁，有一点非常明显——他是在卖宠物。  
  
本眯起眼睛，盯着不同的笼子，这时候他才发现，笼子里被关起来的动物并不是通常概念中的家养宠物。那里面有鹦鹉、猴子，甚至还有蛇。这让本动了恻隐之心，因为他非常清楚，这里的沙漠气候根本就不适合这些动物。它们在炎热、干旱或阳光直射的环境中完全无法正常生存，并且这些都不会因为它们被关在笼子里而有任何改变。或许是因为本也能体会到自己没有自由的感觉，他对它们残酷的命运深感悲痛。  
  
不过，这并不能解释骚乱的缘由。摊主也不见踪影。  
  
跳下石头，本转向旁边摊位的老板。摊主是位女性，她皱着眉头，满脸怀疑地交叉起双臂。老妇人年事已高，大概六十岁左右，银白色的鬓发勾勒出一张古铜色、布满皱纹的脸。然而，她的眼睛却是锐利的棕褐色。  
  
“年轻人，不管有多大的骚动，如此公然地盯着别人瞧，这都是冒犯和粗鲁的。”  
  
这话让本脸红了起来，他觉得自己的脸颊在发烫。幸亏围巾遮住了他的脖子。  
  
“不好意思，我不是故意的……”本试图解释。老妇人压低声音厉声说着，打断了他的发言。  
  
“道歉有什么用，这又帮不了那些可怜的动物。那个混蛋早就跑远了，他活该，但总会有更多这样的人一茬又一茬地出现，就是因为有你们这些只会呆呆地站到石头上盯着瞧的年轻人……我们的殿下可是下了禁令禁止出售奇珍异兽的，这样的话那帮人，还有你这样的人就会被赶出这座城镇。可惜没有……”  
  
有什么东西爆炸的声音传来，老妇人停了下来，本差点吓得魂飞魄散。他急忙转过身去，睁大双眼，这时他看到马车般的摊位轰然倒塌，人们被推来搡去。动物们在可怕的噪音中尖叫着，同人群的呼喊声混杂在一起。事到如今，就连舞台上的艺人们都停止了表演。他们所在的位置比较高，能更清楚地纵览全貌。从艺人脸上的表情来看，他们肯定是看到了什么可怕的事情。  
  
越来越多的人冲向喧闹的人群，或是试图从骚乱中脱身出来。几秒过后，原本平静的现场只余下一片混乱。本又一次转向那位老妇人，晒黑的古铜色皮肤都掩盖不住她此刻苍白的脸色，她似乎只是后知后觉意识到了究竟发生了什么。  
  
“您应该离开这里，夫人。”本坚持着，老妇人缓慢地点了点头，试图绕过她的摊位。她的目光扫过那些瓷器，又看了一眼那边离这儿越来越近的人潮。她是在担心自己的货物，本完全能理解。如果她以此为生，而她的摊位又像刚才的摊位一样倒塌掉，她会完蛋的。但至少在这么短的时间里，本对此无能为力。  
  
本不知道自己能帮上什么忙，他摆弄着双手。这时他才意识到，他身上还带着那个小亚麻袋，那个装着给别人捎带礼物的小袋子。本看了看手里那个口袋，又看了看那个老妇人，他觉得她刚才说的没错，如果一直都只是盯着看，那对任何人都不会有什么帮助。本大步走到老人身边，轻轻碰了碰她的肩膀。老妇人转向他，本看得出她有多恐惧，当他的手碰到老人的手臂时，他能感受得到她的颤抖。  
  
“夫人，您能帮我拿着这个，帮我保管到我回来吗？我保证，任何您坏掉的东西我都会帮忙修理。”说完这番话，本把小袋子塞进了她手中，还没等她接受或拒绝，他就轻轻地把她推走了。这儿的人已经够多了，对于一位年长的女性来说，要想尽快远离拥挤的人潮，这本来就不是什么容易的事。  
  
本看着老妇人睁大了双眼，然后她挺直身体，远离了人群的喧嚣。确信她已经安全，或者说，此时此刻她已经算得上安全之后，本转过身，朝着那座倒塌掉摊位周边的人堆跑过去。他不知道他要做什么，但肯定有人需要帮助，因为甚至有人被推倒在了地上。本脑海中浮现出一幅不祥的、被践踏致死的画面。空气中充满了魔力，如此丰富，彼此冲撞，仿佛他可以徒手抓住不同颜色的封印和咒语。本被人们的恐慌和惊骇所刺激，这加剧了他的紧张情绪，肾上腺素在他血管中流淌。  
  
本的头猛地从一边转向另一边，同时他扫视着周围的环境。许许多多不同的身体撞到他身上，这会造成瘀伤，他清楚这一点，但他暂时忽略了疼痛。不知道什么人的肘部用力撞到了他的肋骨，他忍不住发出嘶嘶的声音。本非常清楚该如何从苦痛的经历中面对痛苦，所以他并没有纠结于此。一声啁啾声让他抬头望向天空，他看到几只鸟儿朝着太阳飞去。本握紧双拳，他觉得自己喉咙苦涩发堵。他无能为力，但他知道它们几天过后就会悲惨地死去。不管是金刚鹦鹉还是虎皮鹦鹉，它们都不适合在这片土地上生存。  
  
他的心思还沉浸在这些令人压抑的想法中，这时，本被一声尖叫分散了注意力。尖叫声是从在他身边某个地方传来的，这声音不够响亮，并不足以引起人们的注意，所以激烈的推搡仍在继续，但还是令身旁一些男人和女人转过身来。片刻之后，他们跳了起来，尖叫着，咒骂着，迅速后退，撞倒在身后的人身上。谢天谢地，人群足够拥挤，阻止了他们中的大部分人倒下。本稳住了一个撞到他身上的人，然后他走上前，仔细看了看。  
  
在他面前的地上躺着一个小女孩，看起来大概十岁出头。她四肢并用，连滚带爬地逃开，那边有一条眼镜蛇摆着攻击姿势，脑袋高高悬在空中，嘴巴张得大大的，吐着鲜红的信子。它肯定是从那个宠物摊位上逃出来动物中的其中一只。本惊恐地看着那条蛇向前冲去，一声尖叫响彻了他的耳朵。  
  
_“冻结吧！”_ 本喊道，脑海中浮现出他能想象到的最寒冷的景象。与此同时，眼镜蛇的势头停止了，它软倒在地上，三角形的头离女孩的脚只有几英寸远。小小的碎冰散落在那条蛇身体周围，一股热浪向上袭来，微微灼伤了本的脸，随后消失在空气中。本闭上眼睛，他觉得自己皮肤发痒，就像严重晒伤过后一样，但他忍住了疼痛。本有些庆幸，为了施展这个温度骤变的魔法，自己耗费了如此多的精力，以至于都没法抬起手去挠挠自己的脸颊。  
  
本狠狠打了个寒战，他的身体突然开始不听使唤起来，而他并不清楚为什么。黑点在他眼前闪烁，他集中精力呼吸。吸气，吐气，吸气，吐气。深呼吸了几次过后，本的视线集中起来。好几双眼睛正盯着他，有几只手甚至抓着他的胳膊，他看起来一定是像要晕过去了。身边围绕着不同的人询问着他是否还好，而本只是点着头，他无法回答。人们的眼睛里充满了敬畏，许许多多的人看向他。太多了。  
  
“我没事。”本低声说道，甩开那些抓着他胳膊的手，试图从混乱中找到出去的路。远处的人们仍在叫喊，互相推搡，努力离开或是靠近。本只是希望有人能阻止这地狱般的景象上演。他知道自己办不到，再也不能了。太多东西压倒在他身上，太多的凝视，太多次触摸，太多双眼睛。  
  
本用尽全力挤到尽可能远的、远离人群混乱中心的地方，这时，他从眼角余光中看到，一位老人把刚才被蛇袭击的女孩抱了起来。他只好一厢情愿地相信，那是她的父亲，而不是什么想进一步伤害她的人。  
  
本试图逃跑，他的双脚机械地移动着，身体被周围的人推来挤去。人群当中只余留下一片模糊的色彩、嘈杂声还有痛苦。本不知道有多少胳膊肘打在他身上，有多少只脚踩到了他，但当他倒在一条石头房子墙边的小巷里时，他身体当中所有的疼痛全部涌了上来。本闭上眼睛喘着气，呼吸着充满沙尘的空气。喘息声大得出奇，过了一阵子，他平复了呼吸。似乎有些警卫终于意识到有工作要做。但对于那些可怜的动物，这仍然毫无帮助。如果没办法适应气候的话，那些鸟类和猴子肯定会死去。  
  
他感觉自己的手肘痒痒的，有什么软软的东西在那里动了一下。本听到了一声呜咽，他猛地一抖，这声音是从他身旁传来的。他睁开眼睛，歪过脑袋，看见一团红彤彤的东西从他身边跑开。不过，这只动物看起来一瘸一拐的，本把自己稍稍抬高了一点。那应该是只耳廓狐，很可能是从宠物摊笼子里逃出来的。虽然并不是非常常见，但在这里，比起来其他那些被关在一起的同伴，它仍然有着更大的机会能好好活下去。然而，看到它一瘸一拐的样子，本也不是很确定。于是他不假思索地站了起来，扑向那只小动物。  
  
本直直扑倒在地上，用肘部支撑住身体，疼痛从手臂中穿过，他做了个鬼脸，因为他手里抓住的只有满是灰尘的空气。小家伙在最后一刻逃走了。本再一次扑了过去，他双手搂住耳廓狐的腰部，把它抱了起来，他嘴里喃喃地重复着一些安慰性的话语，但这毫无用处。小狐狸还在他掌心挣扎，用爪子抓挠着他，咬着他的胳膊。可本并没有松手，他把它贴到胸前，让它感受到他身体的温暖。  
  
“嘘……”本放低了音量，他不知不觉用魔法把这些字词串了起来，试图把这只动物同自己联系到一起。他听说这是可能的，作用机理和人们通过魔术远距离交流的方式相类似，唯一不同的是，比起人类，动物的头脑要简单得多。本并不确定最后的结果会怎样，但此时小狐狸仍然在他怀里，趁这个机会，本把它仔仔细细打量了一番。它有着美丽的红褐色皮毛、一双充满惊恐的棕色眼睛和白色的小爪子。不过，小东西身体左边的后方缠绕着一根铁丝，这根铁丝已经切入了小狐狸的皮肤。一些微小的血滴渗入毛皮，这可能就是导致它一瘸一拐的原因。  
  
“居然用铁丝拴住像你这么漂亮的小家伙，这真是太过分了。”本低声说，他尝试着松开铁丝，在不进一步伤害到小狐狸的前提下。本心想，是不是应该给它取个名字，他只是不想一直在脑海里叫它“小狐狸”，但他立刻打消了这个念头。名字中蕴含着强大的力量，本无权给一个自由的生物命名。就好像奴隶主也同样没有权利给一个人起名字，可他们还是这么做了。  
  
“咱们走吧。”本说道。他终于设法取下了铁丝，然后他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，再次寻找自己与那只动物的联系。小狐狸跳动的心脏就在那边的某个地方，在他的手指下，本听着它搏动的声音。温热的血液在血管中流淌，小小的灵魂被深埋在这只美丽的生物身体里。它受伤了，这是不应该的。它痛苦着，尖叫着，但在他的抚摸下，它仍然得到了抚慰。本知道，他必须回报这份信任。  
  
“你想要重获自由。”本喃喃自语，他的双眼仍然紧闭着，仅仅感受着魔法在他体内的旋转。他身体当中的一部分希望他能够完成这件事，他的项链也允许他这么做，但随后，这样的思绪被小狐狸发出的柔和的、几乎是呼噜呼噜的声音刮走了。“你想要再次变得完整，成为这世界的一部分，能看到更多美好的景象，而不仅仅只是一个笼子，对不对？ ”  
  
“我都明白的。让它成为现实吧，至少对你来说。”本叹了口气，他感受到脖子处涌上来的一股热气，但还没来得及灼伤他，它又消失了。本觉得自己的手被轻轻推了一下，于是他睁开眼睛，露出了笑容。他看到小狐狸的伤口已经愈合了。新的皮毛必须得从光秃秃的粉红色皮肤上长出来，但随着时间的推移，它终究是会长出来的。  
  
“我最好带你离开这儿，否则所有这些治疗都会是徒劳的。”本说道，他忽略了从内到外充斥着他身体的疲惫。在冻结住眼镜蛇的咒语过后，现在又加上了治愈的效果，在这一天剩下的时间里，本准备好好睡一觉。然而，在这之前，他知道自己还有事情要做。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
（TBC or FIN？）  
  
（译者于2020.12.06注：Arzani太太的原文更新就到11章结束，于是Freedom at last的翻译也暂且告一段落了。我会放出修正后的Beta版本。）


End file.
